


ABOshooot-oops

by concussion1933



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concussion1933/pseuds/concussion1933





	1. Chapter 1

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

窗外下著綿綿細雨，灰濛濛的空氣沉澱在整個紐約，在人聲鼎沸的車站旁不起眼的咖啡廳內，

Turing滿面愁容地看著半年前倒閉的前公司員工Grace，空氣中凝結著緊張的情緒。為了緩和氣氛Turing開口問道，

「最近好嗎？工作找的怎麼樣了?」

才剛問出口Turing就覺得應該繼續讓氣氛尷尬下去的....

Grace緩緩地抬起頭看著眼前的前老闆答道 「都這個年紀了，憑我畫畫插圖的小本事，隨便一個大學小畢業生都可輕易取代我.......」

半年前公司無預警地倒閉 ，讓中年失業的Grace深深嘆了一口氣......也不想再怪罪什麼

\----------------------------

2年前Turing與她的大學同學Hanna一起打拼創立了前景十分看好的科技公司，

憑著Turing天賦異稟計算機編譯能力，加上Hanna的領導能力及社交手腕，

讓這兩人的公司在短時間內頗有成色。 Hanna是個Alpha有著姣好的外表與身材，做事調理分明、果斷、不拖泥帶水，

舉手投足無不吸引任何人的注意，而她旁總不缺少各種Omega。 Hanna的信息素不強，

且固定的幾位伴侶也讓Hanna信息素相對的安穩許多，也降低了讓Turing害怕的Alpha的壓迫感。

Turing是個很低調行事的Omega，雖然她的外表並不是那樣。挑高的身材、白皙的膚色搭配著棕色的大眼、玲瓏有緻的身材和棕色的大捲髮...

任何人看到她都會忍不住多看幾眼...但Turing不張揚也不愛出風頭的行事風格低調得讓人也只是路過時多看一眼而已，

而這種方式也讓她持續以抑制劑隱藏她Omega的身份。

 

Turing和Hanna是MIT的同班同學，起初兩人並不熟識，Turing也避免與任何Alpha接觸的機會，但Turing驚人的電腦能力，吸引了Hanna的注意。

Hanna覺得以她的電腦技能加上自己的創造及手腕，創立一間前景看好的科技公司不是問題。

在半推半就的方式下Hanna總算說服Turingㄧ起共同創立公司， 前提是Hanna負責處理對外一切的事務也包括了公司的營運，

Turing只負責開發編譯與系統維護其餘一概事務都不管。 好景不常Hanna在股票市場上投機失利，個人資產全數慘賠的狀況下，

Hanna偷偷挪用了公司公款，準備將全數所虧損的金額一起賺回， 但這個過於自信的 Alpha這次卻徹底踢到鐵板，不僅賠光了公司公款也欠了一屁股的債。

Hanna做事一向完美不可挑剔，在短時間內並沒有任何人發現這個異狀，準備妥當後Hanna請了兩天的假告知大家要去度個小假，

從此Hanna就換了身份消失了。但Hanna的消失並不會讓她捅出的麻煩也跟著解決，當月的員工月薪付不出來，

付給廠商的支票全數跳票....事情發生得很快在Turing的決議下公司宣布破產，在與員工商討後，

Turing決定先變賣公司所有資產賠償廠商，暫時得已仰制負債的擴大與降低挨告的可能性，但員工的薪資卻遲遲無法解決，

但Turing向大家保證會盡最大的能力將積欠的薪資還給大家......

\-------------------------------------

6個月過去了.......除了偶爾接接小案子，在普通的公司上班敲敲鍵盤，扣掉自己生活的基本開銷，

基本上Turing能賺的也不多， 沒什麼大公司願意花大錢聘請經營背景不太單純的前隱藏老闆。

Turing吞了吞口水說 「再給我幾天時間好嗎？我真的真的很努力在湊錢了，我知道這些日子大家都不好過，我也不是願意的...」

「我知道啦妳不用擔心，這次出來見面不是向妳討錢的，妳的努力大家都知道，妳都把賺的錢給那些特別需要幫助的員工了，妳自己這樣還可以嗎？」

Grace笑著問道

「嗯」

Turing點點頭。

不用Turing說目前近況Grace也知道，這個十分好相處的Omega目前的狀況令人堪憂...... 有一餐沒一餐的，雖然大部分員工都願意體諒她

但還是有少部分人威脅逼迫Turing給賠償，電話騷擾不斷也時不時的有人堵在公司門口。

雖然Turing總能在約定的時間內交付那些債款，不過生活的意外與人性總是難以預料.......

Grace微笑著看著Turing並遞給她一個深色牛皮紙袋的信封，

「這些東西妳拿著不準退給我也不能拒絕，我知道上週你被之前業務部的Martine威脅還將你家裡砸的一塌糊塗， Omega的身份也差點曝光，快拿去買抑制劑吧，我沒算錯的話再過一週就是妳的發情期了。」

「Martine上週剛被甩才會這麼激動的，她不是故意的....恩....妳是怎麼知道的......我是Omega的....」

說這話時Turing的聲音由大漸小，頭低下不敢抬起。

「早就有懷疑過了，妳這麼避免與人接觸整天與電腦鍵盤為伍的且上班日不遲到不早退，但一個月就有那麼幾天完全沒看到妳影子，不難猜吧...」

Grace給了Turing一個我不會出賣妳的表情，並笑著對她點點頭。Turing拿起桌上的水杯喝了一口水深吸了一口氣並強忍著眼眶內的淚水，正要開口向Grace道謝時，

Grace便急忙收拾物品並開口說道，

「別別別，妳需要幫助這是不爭的事實，別那臉看著我，下次我若有需要妳幫忙妳可不能拒絕我喔，下次見，掰掰」

「真的很謝謝你，謝謝，下次見了，掰掰」Grace的匆忙讓Turing無法好好道謝只能快速地說出這幾個字就看著Grace的背影離去....

拿著Grace的好意Turing加快行走的速度，坐上地鐵來到她常去藥劑販賣舖........

一進門藥劑師Zoe看見Turing就立馬開口道「我以為妳找別家了呢?不過也過太久了吧？妳劑量肯定不夠了，而且現在才來，我都難保妳下週發情能熬得過去」

Zoe皺著眉看著Turing

「前幾天遇到點狀況.....」Turing委屈地看著她

「妳的樣子不像被標記了啊,還是妳終於破處了？」身為Beta的Zoe看著她冷冷地一笑。

Zoe是紐約出了名的掮客，除了解決付得起錢付得出代價的人製造的麻煩，化學系畢業的她製作的抑制劑也是數一數二優質。

Turing這種十幾歲就開始使用抑制劑到三十歲還是處女的Omega算是個奇葩，Zoe每次看道她都忍不住調侃一下。

「恩....要下週撐得過去，妳需要超加強的抑制劑一天兩劑，躲起來的那幾天需要四劑，所以大概要23劑對吧？先拿30劑撐著？？」

做生意轉頭腦很快Zoe快速算出所需劑量並與眼前的奇耙Turing確認。

拿出Grace給的信封，Turing伸手將裡面的鈔票取出，飛快地根據鈔票面額算了目前擁有的金額，根據手上的金額減掉被Martine砸壞的鎖所需的費用。

這些大概只夠買10劑。別說撐到發情期了，再撐幾天都有困難，現在錢不夠還得忍受Zoe取笑，見Grace前想要去一了百了的想法又浮上腦海....

「恩....最近有點困難，Zoe姊可幫幫忙嗎？」Turing抱著必死的決心問道...

「我做生意一向不賒欠的，妳知道的寶貝......」掮客Zoe腦子轉一轉，忽然想起一樁佣金極高的案子並繼續說道

「妳之前公司的事我也不是不知道，現在債欠這麼多又差點被員工.....姊姊現在有一個案子有沒有興趣？」

「什麼樣的工作？」Turing無奈地看著Zoe。

「煮煮飯陪陪吃陪陪睡，夠簡單吧？」Zoe一派輕鬆地說出。

「陪睡..............」Turing重複了這兩個字。

「哎呦，就算姊現在幫妳這一次了，妳又能再撐幾個發情期？破破處而已嘛，遲早的事。更何況如果妳與這老闆簽下為期一個月的僱傭期，一個月結束後，薪水可是壹佰萬美金呢，這樣妳欠下的錢也差不多還完了吧？」Zoe邊數著抑制劑放入袋中說道。

「講實在妳長得這麼好看，溫溫柔柔的樣子又是處女 ...恩....不過相信姊妳肯定不止這個價，煎牛排會吧？ 這老闆最愛吃牛排了」Zoe想了想又補上這句。

「煎煎牛排煮煮飯是可以啦，但最近真的很缺錢，薪水要下個月才拿得到恐怕......」

Zoe插嘴說「還得面試呢？面試的時候跟老闆談談又有什麼問題啊？ 這老闆家庭背景就夠好了，繼承大筆遺產不說，本身還是外科醫生， 區區幾萬塊人家根本不介意啦」Zoe拿起針筒幫Turing注射了一劑抑制劑。

Zoe將Turing的錢收下，遞上抑制劑並說「妳考慮一下吧～這麼高薪的工作...還有這高劑量抑制劑頂多先給你20劑，過幾天再來拿。今天庫存不太夠， 剩下的費用就先欠著，念在你是我老客人賒帳的事你可千萬別說出去」

說著說著Zoe的電話就響起接起，電話後Zoe禮貌地向對方保證快了快了且她辦事不用擔心，並揮揮手將Turing打發離開。

Turing點點頭，拿著抑制劑與Zoe道了謝並推開了藥舖大門走了出去，走在紐約的街道上Turing忽然覺得自己格外孤單。

年紀輕輕就父母雙亡，靠著自己的努力打拼撐到現在，不想被性所操控的她在發現自己Omega身份就持續以抑制劑隱藏身份，

盡量不與他人做接觸將自己的生活與工作全心投入到所摯愛的計算機裡，不過現在走投無路似乎還得賣身？

嘆了一口氣，表現出無奈的Turing將鑰匙從口袋拿出，緩緩的插入半壞的鎖將門推開，進入了他她不久前被摧殘的公寓。

將門關上後拉上防盜鏈，Turing走向沙發坐了上去環顧四周看著自己所謂的生活，Turing不知不覺的睡著了。


	2. Chapter 2

ooc 預警

abo 預警

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
整整睡了16小時的Turing突然驚醒過來，翻開腳邊的包，拿出抑制劑注射了兩劑，身體得到緩解後，

坐著發呆了一會。Turing仔細想想今天該做些什麼，禮拜天的不用去公司，最近也沒其他案子可做.....

忽然想起Zoe說的新工作，錢都欠這麼久了，一個月又可以領到這麼多，其實待遇也不差，來查查對方也不為過。

在網路上搜尋任何人對Turing來說一點也不困難，以她電腦的技能輕鬆駭入了Zoe的Mail，翻查後她發現了一封信內容簡單明瞭重點明確，

內容大致就是尋找可供包養的Omega提供性服務之類還要會煮飯等。但看了發信的日期是上上個月的事了，

要不是這人很怪就是根本沒人願意，不然哪可能找這麼久還找不到。

寄件人： Sameen Shaw 找尋了一下後發現這人的網路資料少得可憐，就是個醫生但沒有照片，沒有使用什麼社交軟體，感覺十分無趣又重視隱私....

Turing合上筆電仔細想想Zoe的提議，其實自己小心翼翼地生活這麼多年，隱藏自己身份還不接觸任何關於性的的訊息，這些年下來其實也累了。

又注射這麼多抑制劑，其實也真的是夠了，多個怪人而已。

下定決心的Turing拉起包轉身離開公寓，打鐵要趁熱，現在可以接受，過了明天可能就不想。立馬搭了地鐵來到Zoe的店鋪，

看見Zoe後開口說道「幫我約時間面試吧，謝謝」Zoe驚訝地看著眼前的人，心想這奇葩真的每次都有驚喜，也太快決定了吧！！

拿起手機快速播通電話與對方確認好時間，轉身過來面對Turing「時間約好了，20分鐘後會有車子來這接妳過去」

「好」Turing找了張最近的椅子坐下並說道

沒多久一輛全黑的轎車停在店鋪門口，一位紳士般的老人下車進入店舖後，與Zoe簡單交談就朝著Turing走去。

簡單的介紹後Turing上了這台轎車，車子前往郊區開去約70分鐘後，Turing眼前出現一座莊嚴大宅與其氣派不同小可。

進入大宅後老人引領Turing進去書房，

Turing坐下後環顧四週，眼前的裝潢簡單明瞭沒有多餘的擺飾，書架上盡是醫療相關的書籍

不一會兒走廊傳來靜靜的腳步聲，印入眼簾的是一位有著中東人種般的輪廓深邃，熱情且奔放的皮膚，矮小的身材但氣勢卻與眾不同的人。

Alpha的信息素很重Turing察覺到了，但味道卻不讓她討厭。Turing努力地想保持冷靜，深吸了一口氣。

「 Sameen Shaw」眼前的人說出了自己的名字， 「 Caroline Turing 」Turing也回應道

「規則很簡單，就是我要你做什麼就做什麼，這樣懂嗎？」Shaw這樣說道「有其他問題嗎？」特別省話的地解釋工作內容

Turing看著Shaw，點點頭並問道「恩.......由於我在之前公司積欠了不少員工薪資，員工答應給我點時間償還他們，但已經半年了可否先跟妳預付薪資讓我可以先給他們」

Turing說完立馬低下頭不敢抬頭看著Shaw。Shaw想了想坐到沙發上仔細看著眼前這個Omega，修長的雙腿、白皙的肌膚、棕色的大捲髮、堅挺的鼻尖真的很漂亮

且Zoe保證是處女.....

Shaw伸手摸了摸褲頭抬頭看著Turing，並露出詭異的微笑說道「是可以，但妳得表示一下吧？」Shaw捏了捏Turing的臉讓她跪在地上。

Turing緩緩跪下，手顫抖著伸向前去解開褲子上的紐扣，她感到褲子後放有著滾燙的巨物，在緩緩拉下褲子的瞬間，Alpha的味道立即迎來且挺立的大物彈了出來。

這是Turing第一次看到真實的陽具，不由自主的害怕起來，呼吸急速且微微顫抖。Shaw看到身旁Omega害怕的模樣，挺立的陽具有點按耐不住。

「摸摸看啊」Shaw催促著身旁的Omega說道，

Turing用手輕輕撫摸著眼前又粗又長的大物 ，感到灼熱後立馬將手縮回。

「感覺怎樣？第一次看到嗎?」Shaw問道

「嗯.....」Root用顫抖的聲音回答

「妳不照顧一下嗎？張開嘴把它放進去好好含著」

「這麼大怎麼塞得進去.......」

Turing話還沒說完，Shaw就將陰莖塞入Turing的口中，緩緩地放入又退出，放入又退出.....

Turing感到嘴裡的東西越來越大越來越硬，有夠難受....大物持續頂著她的喉嚨....

「含著含著用舌頭舔，不要用牙齒」ㄧ陣酥麻的快感襲來，口腔溫熱的饗宴讓Shaw邊教導邊享受著，Shaw心想這第一次就能吹得這麼不錯Omega真的不簡單，

不過一定是自己教得好，再教個幾次肯定不得了。隨著口中的陰莖抽插的速度越來越快，就當以為要結束時Shaw又放慢速度。

時快時慢的速度讓Turing難以呼吸不由自主的流下了眼淚，整張嘴跟臉已經痠到不行，Shaw陽具在她溫暖潮溼的口腔中整整待了30分鐘，且絲毫沒有結束的樣子。

Turing伸手推擋Shaw持續挺進的下半部，抬起頭露出淚汪汪的大眼，Shaw看著胯下的玩物心想，別一下就把她玩壞了，先放過她吧。

「再一下就好，等下讓你休息」說完這句話後Shaw用力的挺進。

一股灼熱的熱液湧出，Shaw放聲低吼了一聲，Turing感到喉嚨一股腥味迎來，總算結束了......

轉身準備吐出滿嘴的白色液體，卻被身旁的Shaw制止「吞 下 去」

Turing抬起頭看著發號施令的Boss，顫抖的吸了一口氣將口中滾燙的液體吞了下去，Shaw在一旁滿意的看著，走到旁邊倒了杯水讓Turing喝下，看著Turing對她說道

「明天晚上六點半來，帶妳自己隨身用品就好，工作時間明天開始為期一個月，是否續約看妳的表現了，今天會將這個月的月薪都匯到你帳戶，好好表現，表現得好可以續約」Shaw歪著嘴角說道

「還有不準再使用抑制劑了從現在開始」Shaw補充說道，身為醫生的Shaw也看得出來，30好幾的Omega還是處女？那一定平時注射了不少抑制劑，不然誰有這能耐能度過難耐的發情期。


	3. Chapter 3

ooc 預警

abo 預警

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
老人將Turing載至他的租屋處，下車後Turing深吸了一口氣，不由自主地害怕了起來，好像太快決定了。

剛遇見的新老闆也太直接了吧....自己一點準備都沒有，而且好像特別粗暴的樣子....

但錢已經收了，剛用手機都確認過了，也將那些錢都匯到積欠薪資的那些員工帳戶內了，目前已是無負債的狀況。

現在反悔下場會很悽慘吧.....抵達公寓的Turing簡單地收拾了私人用品，東西不多三兩下就搞定了。

坐下休息後，剛發生的事情又不斷地在腦海一遍又一遍的播放....... 一個月.......要整整30天。

傳聞中從來沒有，也沒人願意在這份吃力不討好的工作上渡過艱難的兩個月，臨時毀約薪水不領的大有人在，能撐過一個月的更是少之又少，

Shaw可是出了名的霸道，控制欲強、性慾旺盛、擁有驚人的下身所以即使開出高價有時也不見得有人願意......

Shaw五歲時就被確認診斷為第二軸人格障礙，不擅長與人接觸、溝通，個性態度冷漠，不會主動關心別人，但她的父母卻從來都不認為那是個問題。

對他們來說Shaw就只是個不愛說話又比較會吃的孩子而已，雖然家族事業是武器製造業但保守又護女的母親不希望Shaw就此更加冷漠，便努力地栽培她讀到醫學院。

目前已安安穩穩的當了醫生，技術十分優異，從實習醫生起，就以思路清晰又冷靜的頭腦讓不少主治醫師留下深刻印象。即使對待病人無法展現任何關心，冷漠的行事讓不少人頭痛，

但擁有身為醫院董事的父親做靠山，Shaw大可不必親自面對家屬，只要在醫院裡專心當個開刀機器，這對Shaw來說比整天去病房噓寒問暖好的多，

只是少了可偶爾得到的手作餅乾及家常菜。 那都只是偶爾而已，偶爾--Shaw是那麼想的。

美好的外表和與生俱來的魅力，身邊總不缺少倒貼的Omega，但Shaw是不碰感情的，所以除了炮友外什麼都沒有。唸書時有每年可供替換的學妹，

在醫院實習有不少同樣需要需求的同事，住院醫生時有倒貼的護士及家屬，但現在可不一樣了，身為開刀房的超級「助手」，

時常在其他主治醫師兵荒馬亂或找無頭緒時提供幫助，高超的技術讓仰慕者趨之若鶩。但纏上了就是纏上了，

還跟黏死人又情緒化的的女人待在同個工作地點，這Shaw絕對無法忍受，將需求給予外包對她來說在美好不過了。

但強烈的性需求與持久能力讓許多Omega吃不消，久而久之願意接受受僱的人也越來越少.......

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

過了24小時候，準備妥當的Turing拿起簡便的行李便離開公寓，在路上搭上揮手招下的計程車便往指定的地址前去。

抵達時老人親切的為Turing簡單地介紹整個大宅，並說明老爺與夫人已退休居住在德州，目前只有Shaw一人居住在此。

老人自己則是與太太住在花園旁的屋子，平常就與太太一同管理整個大宅的日常....

簡單地訴說，後老人帶領Turing前往她新的房間，安頓妥當後，老人便來通知Turing，Shaw即將到家請她準備妥當。

Turing見到Shaw一進門，老人便與她交談，確認事項後便點頭離去...... 大門深深關上。

留下Shaw盯著眼前有點害怕的Turing..... Shaw看著眼前的Turing便指著客廳的沙發命令地對Turing說

「褲子跟內褲脫掉趴著，屁股翹高放鬆」

Turing驚嚇的覺得也太快了吧.....扭扭捏捏的照做，卻看著Shaw拿起準備好的針筒與藥劑，涼絲絲的酒精棉球在Turing的屁股上消毒著，

Turing有些害怕....

是要做什麼........

「屁股放鬆一點，不要緊張」Shaw摸了摸Turing的屁股，Turing放鬆了下來……針頭扎了進去。

「啊.....」Turing疼痛的表示抗議。

「再放鬆一點，要推藥了」醫生口氣的Shaw不耐煩地命令道。

10秒後。推藥的酸麻總算結束，Shaw拿起酒精棉球，按壓著扎入的部位，持續的搓揉著並說道「每個禮拜五都要打針，我忘記了妳要提醒我，這是避孕針，了解了嗎？」

Turing含著淚，點頭表示了解。在Shaw持續揉了5分鐘後，便叫Turing起身準備晚餐，Turing紅著臉穿上了褲子快步奔向廚房....

身後的Shaw覺得Zoe說的奇葩處女Omega真不是蓋的，嘴角失守的笑了起來。

三秒後，Turing探出頭來，緊張害怕的開口向Shaw問道「妳想吃什麼嗎？」

「牛排五分熟」Shaw簡單清楚的回答。

「只要牛排？」Turing疑惑的問道。

「其他都可以主要就是吃牛排」Shaw補充說道。

Turing簡單的煎了幾塊牛排，準備了乳酪通心麵還有份量不多的生菜沙拉，便朝著Shaw走去。

「可以吃飯了」Turing輕聲地說道。

「好」聽到好消息的Shaw快步走向飯廳。

不一會兒Turing看著眼前的Shaw吃得津津有味，切著牛排的樣子特別專注，感覺好像特別開心似的......

30分鐘過後，Shaw將牛排與通心麵吃得乾乾淨淨，唯獨那盤沙拉動都沒動。

「吃太飽了青菜你自己吃掉好了，收拾完畢洗完澡在房間等我」Shaw看著Turing說。

「恩」Turing 心想是小朋友嗎？有肉就不吃青菜！！！

收拾完畢後，Turing洗了個這輩子最久的一次澡試圖逃離等待她的Alpha，但該來的還是會來.....

Turing緩緩的從浴室走出坐上床上等待著她害怕的夢魘來臨...........


	4. Chapter 4

ooc 預警

abo 預警

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Turing坐上床邊等待著Shaw的來到，等著等著一股睡意忽然湧上Turing打起了瞌睡來不知不覺的睡著了

另一間房的Shaw在床上等待Turing的來到卻遲遲沒等到，心急的他走出房門邊走邊想著這笨蛋是以為在自己房間等著嗎？

打開Turing房門後果然看見自己等待許久的omega，Shaw看著Turing淺淺的呼吸着，大大的雙眼安安静静的閉著，狹長的睫毛如同一把小扇子，

Turing側躺著露出的大腿皮膚白嫩的有如吹彈即破，配上渾圓挺翹的嫩臀，細細的小蠻腰，Shaw被眼前的尤物徹底吸引住目光

就這樣如同痴漢般傻傻的看了五分鐘，熟睡的Turing忽然感到一股被觀看的壓力驚醒了過來

與Turing四目相視Shaw整個嚇到傻傻的看著Turing一時之前話也說不出來

「對不起我睡著了」Turing愧疚的說道

「你累了你先睡，明天早上七點前要將早餐準備好」Shaw彎了腰親了Turing的臉頰

被突然的溫柔親了一下的Turing呆愣了說不出話來就這麼看著shaw離開

離開房間的Shaw對自己的舉動也十分不解，但就那麼發生了對一個剛認識的omega展現了從未發生過的溫柔

傻傻的看著他還不由自主的親了一下 .....

在停用了三天的仰制劑Turing看了看日曆在四天左右就是發情期了，但現在ㄧ聞到Shaw的味道就渾身不自在，

現在Shaw只有要求口交外暫時沒有要求什麼，且Shaw的表現也沒有那天剛見面時那麼討人厭，時不時的還會往自己的臉頰親上一口......

在shaw一次次的'教導'到目前為止Turing已經能將小sameen的3/2進入口中，

利用舌頭的輕點滑入並包覆著整個頭部，包覆在嘴裡的抽動用舌頭吸允的技術可說是如火純青，雖然總是弄得口控很不舒服，

且炙熱龐大的巨物也時不時往喉嚨深處挺進....但shaw遲遲沒有進行下一步，這讓Turing有點難受，並不是因為自己生理上的需求而是她知道，

仰壓這麼多年的性慾一旦爆發，肯定飢渴難耐索求無度目前尚未破處到時發情期來臨豈不是痛死，在加上Shaw持久的堅挺與傲人的陽具，

想到這Turing就不知所措了起來...

當天晚上Shaw拿起床上的枕頭將他放在床邊，示意洗完澡的Turing爬上去，Turing爬上去後身上的睡褲立馬被拖到了腳邊，白皙的屁股感到一陣寒冷，

Shaw蹲下去用手撥開被肉夾著的肉穴，手指深入肉穴試探著，底下的人難耐的擺動下身，時不時的發出小聲的呻吟聲，如此羞恥的姿勢讓Turing整張臉漲紅了起來，

Turing緊張了起來身體不斷移動著試圖逃離翻弄花瓣的手指，下身忽然被強而有力的手臂抬起背後傳出shaw和緩的語氣

「放輕鬆，放輕鬆我看看而已不會欺負你的，用手撐著身體」

聽話的Turing用手撐起下身，shaw就將手指慢慢的往前探索.....Turing加快了緊促呼吸難耐的發出聲音「不要......不....不....要...那裡 ....阿..」

「哪裡？是這裡嗎」萬惡之源笑著問並持續的撫摸未經觸碰的陰蒂

「嗯..... 不....要...」一陣快感席捲而來緊緻的小穴不爭氣的流出小水，Turing只想逃離這異樣舒服誘惑難耐的時刻....

對Turing來說那麼私密的部位第一次被觀看又被碰觸另他感到無比害羞，臉部持續的發熱漲紅

「真濕」shaw輕笑的說

「我.....不...知...道怎....麼會...這樣..對...不...起...」Turing顫抖難耐的試圖解釋

30秒後背後的手指像聽見Turing內心祈求似的停下動作，Turing刺激得以緩解身體微微放鬆了一下，3秒後一股溫熱的酥麻舔弄著挺立的陰蒂，

Turing放聲大叫「阿......阿.....不......要....快...拿..走」吃力的回頭一看shaw正用自己的口舌讓自己招架無力，整個人快癱軟下去只想好好享受，

腿因底下的舒服微微張開，輕聲的呻吟聲壓抑的發出，下身感到陣陣的顫抖被肉壁緊緊包覆的小穴一開一合，

shaw用力的吸吮饑渴的吸吮，Turing的每一根神經都被往下拉扯腹部以下腫脹酥麻，被舔弄與吸吮的快感讓他感到自己的靈魂即將出竅.....

就在一切快要讓Turing帶往不知所措的新世界時....

shaw忽然停下動作舌尖與唇瓣不留捨的離去並拉起Turing的內褲幫她穿妥「這麼不舒服那就不要好了」轉身示意離開

Turing知道下身被挑逗腫起的陰蒂經穿上內褲的摩擦整個需要被拯救，需要被那個壞心的人...拯救....不管用什麼都好.....

Turing難耐的下身只想要shaw不要停止動作，但內心卻又覺得自己不夠矜持，但又害怕shaw真的離開Turing小聲並可憐的哀求

「smanna~~你..過...來」

Shaw停下腳步轉身走了過來

「怎麼了？」

「別.....走」

Shaw想著Turing裸露的下身與敞開的下體濕透的小穴和腫脹的陰唇，shaw知道Turing剛是要高潮了

但這幾天對待眼前的這個女人實在太不像自己了，現在好歹要找回自己的主控權，自己太喜歡被懇求被拜託了

現在終於等到了........


	5. Chapter 5

ooc 預警

abo 預警

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
「剛很舒服....可以繼續嗎？.」紅著臉的Turing懇求的說

「但我還好」shaw堅定的說

「那個會吐白白的東西可以進來」Turing將投埋入枕頭內悶悶的聲音說到

「哦....你不是怕痛？白白的東西是什麼知道嗎？」shaw看著眼前嬌羞的女人說

「會讓我大肚子的東西但我們可以慢慢練習」Turing答到

「不是什麼都不懂嗎？這你知道？」shaw疑惑著說

Turing持續埋在枕頭內說「基本常識是有，你不要欺負我」

shaw真的太滿意zeo介紹的這個omega了，真的有夠傻害羞起來有夠可愛.....

將Turing溫柔翻過身輕輕扳開雙腿Shaw隔著褲子將堅硬的陽具在Turing緊緻的穴口擺動，時不時的碰觸一下

溫柔親吻著Turing，慢慢的退下她的上衣，親吻著露出的每一寸肌膚，alpha散發的信息素讓被壓著的omega整個放鬆了下來

Shaw的手鑽進了胸罩慢慢撫摸到中心點，Shaw用手指輕觸安撫著乳頭，Turing就像全身都著了火，觸電般的感覺難以抵抗

從來都不覺得胸大就是美的Shaw玩弄著Turing小巧柔軟的酥胸，吹彈可破的肌膚白皙且細緻

猛然捏了一下Turing 不小心的嬌喘了一聲 ，隨後Shaw用嘴慢慢地啃食Turing的耳朵同時一直用鼻息的熱氣和舌尖侵略著耳際及頸部

緩緩的舔弄著耳垂時不時輕咬著耳垂，Turing感到此刻內心充滿了愉悅的罪惡感，並且整個身體不由自主的癱軟

Shaw在Turing身上發出細微的「嘖嘖」聲響，慢慢地由耳朵下往探索，舔弄吸允讓Shaw著迷的頸部

淡淡的蘋果香Turing的體香及信息素Shaw貪婪的想擁有Turing的一切

就在Shaw準備繼續往下探索時.....

oops 忽然之前「啪」的一聲，眼前忽然一片漆黑Shaw向旁望了一望，想想看應該是停電，只聽見自己的心跳聲和Turing嬌喘的呼吸聲

搞什麼..... 管家Greer忘記繳電費嗎？ 雖然停電並不影響接下來的歡樂但shaw此時此刻就是想看著Turing

看著Turing極力忍耐的呻吟紅潤的雙頰美麗的臉龐.... 但眼前漆黑的一片讓Shaw有點冷卻下來

「等一下我去拿個備用電源」 沿著記憶準備離開的Shaw對著漆黑的一片說

「不要....你繼續」漆黑的一片讓Turing更加大膽

「我想看著你，一下就回來」漆黑的一片看不到Shaw開心地答道

聽著Shaw離去的腳步聲..... Turing剛燃起的火熱也漸漸消退......

Turing看著走廊的盡頭有著微微的燈光緩緩移進「smanna是你嗎？」

「醫院附近的發電廠發生爆炸意外了，所以停電了估計會有大批傷患送到醫院，我得趕去醫院了」

Shaw將手電筒遞給Turing，手中的備用照明放置在旁桌上走到床邊，Shaw抱著Turing並撫摸著Turing的背部

輕拍著說「回來再補償你好嗎？」

「不要」Turing推開shaw的懷抱氣噗噗的說

「你現在的味道可別亂跑要乖乖待著等我回來」

Turing深褐色的大眼瞧著Shaw看去，拉起棉被轉過身去並發出了'嘖'的一聲說「晚安Sameen老闆」

愣在一旁的shaw傻呼呼的看著Turing 呃 ....現在到底誰是老闆.......

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

來到醫院後shaw接連協助了兩台大手術，結束後疲憊不堪的走回辦公室抬頭看了看時間13:45

12小時....原以為能提早結束的...拿出抽屜珍藏的能量棒shaw大快朵頤了起來，邊走邊吃的往餐廳的方向走去

在經過急診室走廊時意外看見一個熟悉的背影

「Greer你怎麼在這？不舒服嗎？」

「Ms.Shaw我沒事，只是剛剛Turing小姐不小心從樓梯上摔下來了，Diame正陪著她在那等醫生評估」老人指著檢傷分類的方向說道

得到回答後shaw快步走向急診室的服務台拿起平板快速翻閱Turing的病例

「你這樣縫是想留多大的疤？走開！！」shaw斥責的對眼前的實習醫生說

平常只有在恐怖開刀房才看的到的Dr.Shaw今天出現在了.，還對一個摔傷撞到頭扭傷手腕的omega特別照顧..

在狠狠的瞪了圍繞在旁幾位alpha，利用自己強大的信息素掩蓋Turing味道後

Shaw推開嚇壞的實習醫生換上手套，再一次的評估傷口小心謹慎拿起縫線，仔細的縫起Turing額頭上的傷口

「斯....Sameen輕點..」Turing 緊咬下唇小聲的說

「已經很輕了換作是他，肯定又痛又醜，怎麼摔的？」

「下樓的時候手電筒忽然沒電，就踩空了.....」

「根據檢查頭部是沒什麼問題，手腕只是扭傷了，沒什麼大礙」shaw邊縫著傷口溫柔的向Turing解釋

Turing看著shaw如此的專注，炯炯有神的雙眼並用如此溫柔的聲音，回應著shaw的是Turing充滿愛慕的眼神

Turing從shaw白大褂的口袋取出吃了一半的能量棒驚訝的說

「午餐吃這個？」

「剛下刀正要去餐廳」shaw邊貼上紗布緩緩的說

「晚餐想吃什麼？」

「先讓Greer帶你回去，Turing我等下在帶他回去我在安排幾個檢查，晚餐就麻煩你了」shaw轉頭示意了Diame

Diame點點頭

「讓Diame準備就好」shaw邊檢查Turing手腕邊說

簡單做個檢查後確定一切都無大礙，shaw帶著Turing回到家中，吃完Diame準備的晚餐後shaw轉頭對Turing說

「去洗澡吧，我幫你洗」

「.......................恩，不用....我自己可以....」羞紅雙頰漸漸發燙Turing害羞的說

雖然Shaw不是沒看過，但這是Turing第一次被人這樣要求，還是害怕又害羞的.....

 


	6. Chapter 6

ooc 預警

abo 預警

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
進入浴室後並沒有發生Turing想像中的火辣，shaw只是幫了Turing簡單的洗洗並幫助她扭傷的手，溫柔的幫Turing吹頭髮

結束後shaw回到房間躺下舒服的大床，不到三秒就睡著了，Turing以為shaw會延續之前未完成的功課，但現在看來，能舒服睡個好覺了....

第二天一早與shaw吃完早餐shaw就對Turing說

「我今天請假了，要幫你破處，你想在哪裡做？」不拖泥帶水shaw直接了當的問

「哪裡做？」Turing疑惑著看著她

「房間還是客廳或花園都可以」shaw咬的口中的三明治含糊不清的問道

Shaw想了想現階段要離開房間好像太快，人家都沒做過的說....只是自己等下不想在房間就脫口問了這問題好像有點怪

「嗯...沒事當我沒說....」

Turing點點頭，該來的總是會來

吃完早餐後，休息了一下Turing躺在床的中間看著shaw慢慢的走過來，shaw下身微微的腫脹提醒著Turing接下來要面對的

Shaw親吻著Turing的臉頰撫摸著漂亮的棕髮

「等下會有點不舒服，多做幾次就不會了，很痛在跟我說」

Shaw對著呼吸急促的omega說，試圖安慰她

Shaw這次沒有在Turing上半身認真開發，而是直接插入重點，脫去Turing的長裙及內褲，扒開Turing的長雙腿，便立馬用唇舌覆蓋上去

先前被打擾的故事持續進行著，昨天花太久時間了，忍耐許久的飢渴這一刻需要解決

被分開的雙腿被shaw的唇舌隨意玩弄，shaw忍著雙手不去愛撫陰唇，舌尖觸動了那個小小的尖尖的那個點，整個含在shaw的嘴里，吸得嘖嘖聲不斷發出

雙手翻開Turing的陰唇緩慢的吸允陰蒂，Turing整個無法自持，雙腿不停的發抖

shaw仔細的看著Turing的陰蒂腫脹的非常厲害，水不停地流出，shaw邊吮吸邊用手指輕觸Turing的陰道 

Turing如同一個的困獸仰起頭的不停左右搖擺，Turing實在忍不住了帶著嬌喘對著身下的人說：

「不要再逗了」

shaw笑了一聲「準備好了？」

水不斷流出的下體，被舔弄著實在癢到不行，Turing顯現出非常嬌羞的模樣點了點頭，閉上她一對美麗的大眼睛

Turing的陰毛不多、色很淺，黑裡面透著金黃，陰道口緊張而一張一合，shaw越看越興奮

shaw用手指觸了一下，Turing大聲的「啊」了一聲，屁股向上動了一下

「我要插進去了，如果痛，你就出聲」shaw把龜頭抵在她濕潤的地洞口，緩緩地擠進去

立馬就受到了阻礙時，龜頭踫到Turing的處女膜，輕輕的往裏一頂，小Sameen已一點點的進入洞口，前頭一點點鑽進溫暖的陰道裏

Turing渾身一震，雙手緊緊抓住shaw「好..... 痛不....要....了」

shaw並不想聽她的，小Sameen的頭被溫暖包圍的感覺，想繼續向前但感到了處女膜的阻力

但Turing哭喊得直說不要不要，叫著shaw也不知道怎辦只好想個辦法

「痛一下就好，已經進去一半了，我數到三就全部進去，之後就不痛了，你放鬆別一直咬著」shaw絞盡腦汁說出了這些

雖然只要進去那麼一點，但shaw覺得這一定是個善意的謊言 

Turing一邊喘氣一邊「不要啊，不要啊」地叫著

「數到三」「三就好」shaw實在無法再等待了

Turing死死抓著Dr,Shaw的胳膊，眉頭緊皺著，眼淚不停流出

「一」shaw用力一插小Sameen一捅到底沒等到二三，shaw就感受到了前所未有的感覺了...Sameen Shaw說謊了

炙熱滑軟的陰道將shaw的陰莖整個包住，Turing的緊窄嫩穴讓shaw無法移動

Turing忍不住的把嘴張到最大，喉嚨裡也忍不住發出高亢動人叫聲，全身骨骼好像要散掉似的

緊張地抓住身上的大騙子

oops

忽然騙子Shaw濃濃的精液急速的噴射出來，看著自己一股一股射精的陰莖，shaw滿臉的驚訝

終于在Turing體內射完了，shaw用手紙擦乾淨逐漸軟下來的陰莖，把它塞進內褲拉好拉鏈

騙子Shaw目前處于非常僵持狀態只得找個臺階讓自己下

「今天先這樣，晚安」


	7. Chapter 7

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

這下尷尬了剛剛心急又壞心就算了，還就那幾秒鐘，真是丟臉透了滿臉通紅的Shaw這下內心糾結了

而且就這樣把Turing丟著也不太妥當畢竟她剛經歷了那些，但想到Turing緊縮的處女內壁火熱熱的緊緊咬著的滋味，真的是永生難忘的感受

丟臉又壞心的Dr,Shaw默默的轉身看著Turing，Turing還未從驚訝及痛楚中清醒，屈膝抱著的姿勢似乎在等待著痛苦消逝，

雙腿不停的顫抖著淚不停的流著淚，感覺陰道口被撐開撕裂著還有液體不斷的流出

Turing小小聲的嗚咽著生怕多一點聲音Shaw又不想放過她

完了完了糟了糟了這下真的不知道該怎麼辦才好，人生第一次遇到這麼不知所措的困境，要是Turing就這樣跑掉了該怎麼辦才好....

顫抖又哭泣的Turing感受身後的體溫，Shaw酷酷的親了親Turing淚濕的臉頰，從後方抱著Turing並小聲的說：

「我剛剛不是故意的你還好嗎？」

「說好數到三的....你是騙子」

「真的不是故意的滑了一下所以這樣的...」Dr,Shaw還是一貫的冷靜

「你明明是用力才進去的」......「很痛....真的很痛」Turing哭哭啼啼地說著

Shaw皺了皺眉頭無奈的說「還是我看看有沒有受傷」

「你這個大騙子又想幹嘛」

Turing顫抖的聲音充滿了氣憤，只想努力掙開Shaw的懷抱，但怎麼搬怎麼推都一點效果也沒有

「放開我，離我遠點」Turing咕噥的小聲說著....

聽到Turing的咕噥Shaw更加用力的摟著Turing的楊柳細腰雖然前面有點小肚子但絲毫不影響抱起來的手感，

這是Shaw第一次想要抱著人入睡，平常的安慰安撫根本讓他打不著邊，在Turing背後聞著他的體香特別安穩，

兩人也都沒再說過話，不知不覺Shaw就這樣睡著了，哭累的Turing也帶著委屈入睡了

Turing醒來的時候Shaw正充滿壞笑的盯著她看，像極了日本漫畫裡的癡漢

「你幹嘛一直盯著我看，你快點走開」Turing驚了一下這Sameen Shaw不是驕傲得要死現在在演哪齣 看他睡覺！！

Oops. 就這麼不湊巧的被發現了 

「我沒有...我只是想確定你沒事 還痛嗎？」Shaw尷尬的卻還是用冷靜語氣問著

Turing搖搖頭將整身捲入棉被中

「你快點走開」

識相的Dr,Shaw趕緊離開房間並對Turing說 「準備好了就快點下來吃早餐我有事情跟你說，Diame早餐已經準備好了在晚點就涼了」

Turing沒有理會她也不想再理她了，涼了的早餐又有什麼關係他一點都不介意

但肚子傳來的咕嚕咕嚕聲響卻背叛了自己，準備下床時Turing感覺下體不自覺地一直感受到一股酸酸的感覺

昨晚Sameen真的很壞弄的Turing到現在還是很不舒服，艱難的起了床看著床單上的血跡Turing很難過沒想到第一次的經驗這麼糟糕

Sameen Shaw沒做好該有的潤滑不像之前做足了口愛的服務保持陰道的濕潤，也沒乖乖的使用潤滑劑，更糟糕的是沒讓Turing準備好就硬插了進去

來到餐桌時Shaw難得的親切問著

「還好嗎？ 我知道還是很痛但在做幾次就不會痛了 」

「 你還騙我沒有人這樣不老實的」Turing生氣地說著

「真的是不小心的不然我補償你 」Dr,Shaw不知為何的慌張了起來目前只想趕快解決問題的問著

「補償什麼 」

「你要什麼跟我說我都補償你 」

「那我們不要再發生任何性行為了 」Turing語氣和緩態度堅決的說著著，Turing真的被昨晚的破處之旅嚇到了現在什麼都不想要了

「這不行當初說好的 」Shaw快崩潰了趕緊生氣地回到

「你剛說什麼你都補償我的 」

「這不是補償你這根本是翻臉啊 」

「不然你等下要幫我打抑制劑，過幾天發情的時候你要好好對待我，以後沒經過我同意也不准把你的東西放進來我的身體 」拿翹的Turing見機行事的談好條件

「 .....好我等下會幫你打抑制劑且你發情的時候我也會好好照顧你，但你得同意一週我們能做五次愛？」Shaw十分想殺了昨晚的自己到底急屁啊但好想說七次啊！！

Turing瞇著雙眼看著Shaw說「 什麼五次一週只能一次」

「四次.... 」Shaw努力的討價還價

「不行那只能兩次 」

「 兩次」oops...... Dr,Shaw說出口後才發現看著Turing說話不僅讓他失去應有的Shaw式風格也讓他變笨了

「 成交」Turing微笑著看著說錯話的Sameen Shaw

愉快的吃起桌上熱騰騰的蘋果鬆餅...


	8. Chapter 8

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
今天是禮拜天週末假日的最後一天明天又得努力的工作五天，理所當然的Shaw今天想好好放鬆一下，但Turing應該不會理會他

但不試白不試問了也不會少一塊肉，被拒絕就算了嘛

「今天可以嗎？ 我保證會很輕的」Shaw輕輕地摟著Turing說著

「恩 你說好的喔...」

得到回應的Shaw整個興奮了起來下身的的柱體不斷漲起才沒幾秒就已經硬得不像話了

Shaw把手伸向了Turing的胸前，隔著Turing一點都不性感的睡衣輕輕地揉著Turing的嬌乳

「我今天一定好好的對待你的」說著說著Shaw就將自己的衣服脫下來了隔著褲子讓腫脹的部位特別難受

Turing緊張的胸部急劇起伏整張臉漲紅了起來，他專注著看著那堅挺的陽具

「你把壞東西晾出來幹什麼這麼醜」Turing露出了充滿厭惡的臉Shaw的心急真是討人厭

Shaw下身壞東西一直很“癢”很想找洞鑽但理智告訴他不可以立馬就這麼做

「沒有 太熱了我先脫掉而已」Shaw既辛苦又興奮地答道

Shaw將手伸向Turing細緻無比的大腿Turing自然的把腿一合夾著壞心人的手，這反抗動作也讓Shaw再次體會到陰肉非常柔軟的秘境

如此的觸感拼了命也要今天操到

「Turing，請把腿分開.. 把腿分開」Turing說什麼也沒理會，Shaw只好使勁的分開他的雙腿 不管再怎麼併攏也不會這個alpha的對手

Shaw輕柔的脫去礙事的小褲褲被拖下內褲的Turing下體已無任何遮蔽拼了命的用手擋著陰道口但纖細的手在這場性事中處於劣勢

Shaw的手緩慢地深入手指順著Turing的肉縫輕輕往裡面塞了進去，一股水冒了出來淹沒了Shaw的中指，熱熱滑滑的很多很多

讓Shaw感到出乎意料小Turing竟然這麼濕難道已經迫不及待的想要了Turing感到手指在他的陰縫裡來回滑弄自己哪經得起這樣的挑逗，身體不自主的打起了哆嗩

Shaw一邊深情的看著身下的人然慢慢的將唇靠上Turing的唇，起初有一點不順Shaw不斷的用舌深探著Turing紅潤的雙唇

很快地抓到訣竅就一發不可收拾了，他們彼此的唇緊閉得靠著對方，舌擁有著無窮的精力不斷地操弄著對方不斷的纏繞著，過了許久

才依依不捨的離開

這是Shaw的初吻因為接吻對他來說太過親密，且彼此交換唾液也沒什麼意思，前幾年還在醫學雜誌上看過關於接吻病的故事更讓他卻步

Shaw的舌頭掃過了她的脖子往下延伸到了乳房，又順著腹部往下越過了帶肉感的肚臍，直到舌尖被陰毛阻住

一邊撫弄著你柔軟陰唇手指緩慢的插入這個禁地，Turing抓緊了床單發出了愉悅的呻吟

Shaw一邊聽著一邊用舌頭出其不意地攻擊了這個敏感地帶，Turing的身子縮子一下發出了非凡大聲地呻吟

Shaw含住了Turing的陰蒂溫柔的吸吮用舌頭輕舔著，Turing瘋狂的叫著並拖著Shaw的頭讓他湊得更近

沒有別的去處的alpha只能將舌尖進入兩片陰唇當中，探索著屬於他倆的秘密

Shaw的舌頭在裂縫著不停搖擺時而不停的滑動瘋狂的用炙熱的舌尖抽插，Turing感到下體不斷的湧出強烈的快感雙腿不自主的緊緊地夾著Shaw頭

手指緊緊的抓住Shaw的頭，呻吟聲如此之大如此激烈，Turing的下體濕淋淋的紅潤的雙頰難以掩飾愉悅之情

Shaw雖然舔得津津有味手指也按摩的非常到位但早已堅挺的小smanna再不照顧一下小主人就快要崩潰了

「是不是很棒」Shaw一邊再次的與Turing舌吻的問道，雙手不停地搓揉難耐的肉棒

Turing閉著雙眼享受著剛才的快感輕柔地答道「恩... 」

「可以進去嗎？」心急的Shaw問不到幾句就急著切入重點

「可以，要輕輕慢慢的來」

Shaw點點頭將握在手中已經充血堅挺的壞東西移到濕淋淋的陰戶肉縫上，輕柔的沾滿了Turing的體液

抵在Turing粉色的洞口前溫柔的說「我在用手愛撫一下等等夠濕會滑一下進去就不會那麼痛了」

之前都這麼狠的插入過了這次再來應該更加容易....

「恩 要小心」 Turing滿懷擔憂地說著

Shaw用手指輕柔的按摩陰蒂挺立的小荳，用指腹的感覺揉著持續了大概五分鐘之久

Turing又感到不一樣的感覺穴口又有一股液體不斷流出

感覺到有東西順利的進入小陰道的洞口慢慢地深入體內雖然動作緩慢但是異物卻很硬很大

「還好嗎？不痛不痛」Shaw安撫著說著繼續將肉棒抵入身體裡面，這感覺爽呆了

Shaw和Turing的身體已經緊緊的交合在一起，Shaw繼續緩慢的插入整根肉棒已經被緊緊的包住

「疼嗎？那我拿出來」

Turing點點頭，Shaw將小鋼砲緩慢抽出，那種滋味簡直要讓他再次早洩.... 真的要瘋了

Turing整個密地火辣辣得很漲彷彿都充滿的血液正在猛烈地沸騰著

Shaw抽出後又再次將難耐的小鋼砲抵在洞口不停的用堅硬的前頭搓揉著充血的陰部

「再一次好嗎？」

「拔出來比較痛前面那邊太大了」Turing雖然允許了但是Shaw的前端讓他不太好受

「好，我拔出來會再慢點」

Shaw再度的輕插幾下反覆的將肉棒在Turing的體內抽插沒有拔出很多緩慢地嘗試著

弄的Turing又痛又有點快感帶點疼痛的小高潮讓他有點神智不清了

「啊啊.....嗯嗯.....啊.......嗯嗯」

肉棒在小穴中進進出出，又沒幾下Shaw又有了噴射的慾望，但歷史不能重演更不想再次丟臉Shaw趕緊停下不敢動

忍下了即將噴射的感覺，Turing陰道口的酸麻他已將不想忍受了「smanna不要了你快點射」

Shaw看了看時間才插了三分鐘Turing就不行了之後有得他受了...

得到命令的Shaw趴在Turing的身上，身體一下接一下的緩慢抽動，每一次都把一股精液射進她體內，也一次次的將快感到帶到自己全身

Shaw看著Turing未緊閉的雙腿間陰道口正緊縮又張開白色液體一陣陣的流出來... 滿足的笑了

Turing累了軟倒在床上，輕輕的睡去了


	9. Chapter 9

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
試了兩次感覺都棒透了，但是時間都太短雖然實質上有爽到但Shaw還是不太滿足，就如同所有無法滿足性慾的人一樣Shaw下了班善加利用了睡前的時光一個人躲在書房，

準備進行著一個人的歡樂時光，雖然可以使用信息素去影響Turing但這實在是壞透了Shaw真的做不下去

躡手躡腳的Shaw趁著Turing不注意悄悄的跑進了書房，輕手輕腳地關上門將電腦打開特別小心的沒開電燈，

將褲子脫到膝蓋上掏出了軟趴趴的東西，這幾天真辛苦小伙伴了，接下來要來好好放鬆一下了。

沾了點準備好的凡士林Shaw的手努力搓著蓄勢待發的傢伙，身下的東西很快硬挺起來了，搭配著電腦螢幕裡播放的交合影片，

Shaw的手非常輕揉就像揉麵包那樣反覆的搓揉反覆的上上下下套弄著，

影片裡的omega叫的有夠淫蕩一點都不真實換下一個、這個胸部也太大了吧有夠假的換下一個、

最好有這麼大的屌唬爛下一個、這長得也太醜了吧怎麼幹的下去的下一個、

這人太多了吧真噁心下一個、這omega這麼胖哪知道有沒有弄到太奇怪了下一個、

這什麼噁心的亂倫片啊這麼老下一個、這什麼詭異的偷拍影片畫質差成這樣下一個、

Shaw就這樣一直不停的更換助性影片一點也沒有留意時間

但打的越久他自己也發現了尷尬的問題，他。射。不。出。來。

看這堅硬龐大的東西，這下糟了什麼特殊的手法都讓他試了，怎樣就是不射偏偏在Turing美妙的小穴裡射的比什麼都快一秒都沒辦法忍，

他得想辦法處理在多刺激一下前端努力的上下抽動卻怎麼還是一樣，真是夠了 一定是這些porn太過糟糕一點出來的意思都沒有

可是超硬挺的大寶貝又急需發洩

Shaw閉上雙眼在腦海中回想著Turing的大長腿大腿根部甜蜜的穴、害羞的樣子努力忍耐的叫床聲、臉部潮紅的模樣讓Shaw的呼吸急促了起來

腰部模擬著衝刺的動作手部不停的上下搓弄著，努力地幹著想像著的小Turing，Shaw忽然覺得自己好像回到17.18歲的日子幻想著性幻想對象的打著手槍

忽然一陣酥麻的感覺襲來，有股什麼的要衝出來了！！

突然間書房的門被狠狠推開 ...Dr,Shaw連鎖門這麼重要的事都忘了

「Sameen叫你這麼久幹嘛都不回我」Turing帶點氣憤地問著

Oops 

這下糟了

突然一道乳白色的汁液如瀑洪洩了出來，Shaw的眼前一黑......................................

 

Turing傻愣愣的就這麼盯著不斷噴發出液體的硬物並看著Shaw露出了每次在他身上滿足的臉，Turing的臉輕柔柔的皺起眉頭

Shaw不知道射了多久他只感覺到身下的大寶貝很努力地噴發出不少的東西，終於射完精後Shaw用手將在根部的地方反覆擠了兩次尚未排出的液體

用衛生紙擦乾淨逐漸軟下來的東西，並快速地抽起多張衛生紙擦拭著凌亂不堪充滿淫穢的桌面

又害羞的將東西塞進內褲裡將褲子穿好，Turing驚奇的看完了Shaw射精表演一動也不動的看著

為了不失威嚴Shaw冷靜地問道「有什麼事嗎？」

Turing愣了幾秒後疑問著說「Sameen你自己弄就這麼舒服了幹嘛還需要我」

這下Shaw又尷尬了不想理他的回著「你不要管這麼多」Shaw以為Turing什麼都不知道

但自從很痛的被破處後Turing上網查了些性愛的知識多加瞭解了一下，她不想再被欺負了....現在多少知道很多

「什麼不要管，你弄的我很疼耶，你這樣一樣都可以射出來啊」Turing這下不高興了Shaw又那種態度

「那不一樣你不懂，到底找我幹嘛」Shaw整個不耐煩的問著

Turing轉身離開丟了一句「你繼續玩你的東西沒事了」留下錯愕又尷尬的Dr,Shaw

洗了洗手Shaw還是找了Turing說個清楚「不用我的手就得是你的穴啊，Turing小姐你應該感謝今天有手代勞啊，

你不是被幹的很不舒服嗎？我今天在幫妳解決問題耶 你到底在不高興什麼？一週只能兩次到底要我怎樣！！」

Turing被Shaw兇的有點莫名，害怕地說著「我.....沒有啊.....」

Shaw還是覺得火大沒有哪個alpha是會被omega這樣嫌棄的唯獨自己這分明就是造反啊!!!!

Shaw聲音忽然大了起來生氣地問著「今天給不給幹！！」

Turing雖然被這兇狠的聲音嚇到但還是一貫的有所堅持「不要，我要睡覺了」

吃了鱉的Shaw又尷尬了一下但還是很想跟Turing一起抱著睡鼓起了勇氣問了問聲音依舊很大「那一起睡不幹！！」

Turing對著Shaw點了點頭，但真心覺得眼前的老闆真有點壞掉了，根本不是剛認識的那個Sameen Shaw

但他也越來越喜歡眼前的這個了帶點驕傲、有點可愛、特別好笑


	10. Chapter 10

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
之後幾天Shaw與Turing相處融洽，Turing也順利的打了幾劑仰致劑，發情期到來時Shaw也向他所保證那樣非常溫柔，

做了幾次後Turing雖然還是有些酸痛，但至少現在已經不在像之前那樣哭泣了。

相處了也漸漸的過了大半個月Shaw也漸漸發現Turing真的很宅除了整天抱著電腦不知道在看什麼東西外，密密麻麻的程式代碼都會讓她異常發笑，

還很愛盯著電視猛看電影，睡前看個幾章小說外沒什麼特別行程，為了以後的性生活著想決定好好鍛鍊一下Turing小姐，

趁著週末假日一大清早的Shaw就努力的把Turing叫醒，眼神疲倦全身無力的Turing單薄的身軀站在一旁打著哈欠「Sameen我體能很好的幹嘛起來跑步」

「哪裡好了聽你在唱 ，才動沒幾下就在喘」

「沒有很差好嘛，我學芭蕾長大的耶」

「芭蕾？所以你筋很軟」shaw露出了難以掩飾的微笑著說，心想這下好了姿勢一定可以配合不少，筋開腰軟的....

「久沒練了但筋當然軟啊我可以劈腿呐」Turing話才一說完就開始準備拉筋想表現一下，但熱身做的不夠久根本劈不下去，

一旁的Shaw根本無心想看Turing表演腦袋不停的想著哪些姿勢需要好的柔軟度及耐力，該怎麼說服Turing玩不然現在一週兩次還都只有傳教士式有夠無聊

「我先跑個幾圈你慢慢熱身」話一出一溜煙的就跑走了，留著Turing在一旁吹著風拉著筋....

久沒活動的Turing原先想陪著Shaw跑個幾圈但踏出腳步跑了10公尺不到就氣喘吁吁索性放棄，整個晨跑活動Shaw只看到Turing像個老人般的在快走一點運動的樣子也沒有。

當天晚上天真又興奮的的Sameen Shaw以為這幾天的表現良好今天一定可以得到額外的獎勵，抱著Turing不停的親著腦中想著等下可以充分發揮Turing長處的姿勢，

手不停的搓揉Turing的胸部，Turing立馬叫道「你幹嘛！」

並努力的反抗，Shaw一手揉捏她的胸部，一手馬上往下體抓去想盡辦法想脫掉這礙事的東西，很想一口氣撕爛這些衣服痛快地來一場

「你走開這週已經兩次了！要守信用」

「我都很配合你你說不行的時候，我就射了」Shaw有點哀怨的說著，雖然前面幾次都不是他自己控制的反正Turing也不知道

「你那邊太大了很不舒服，你說多做幾次就舒服了也沒有阿」

「那是你太緊張了才會這樣....」Shaw真的不知道該怎麼辦才好

「很快就要射了真的不夠，要嘛時間可以在久一點要嘛讓我多做幾次...........Please.....」Shaw沒想到自己竟然跟一個omega討價還價了起來

看著苦苦哀求的Shaw，Turing內心有些動搖不過真的太不舒服了，說什麼也不能妥協

不過想想其實Shaw從認識到現在真的對自己很好，除了個性很急很色之外雖然不太會表達但是看得出來很努力的在疼愛她了

勉為其難的Turing小聲的說著「今天頂多用手或嘴不能插」多少帶了點委屈

「那插一下就好然後用吹的」嚐到甜頭的Shaw死命掙扎的想多要求一點，表情明顯的開心了一下

「你在這樣就什麼都沒有，我要睡覺了」

「好好好.....」Shaw真的很怕什麼都沒有

「那你床上躺好褲子內褲脫掉，等下不可以射嘴裡」

「你要幫我脫服務要做全套而且怎麼又有規矩！！」Shaw這下急了Turing感覺就只想敷衍她

「我討厭你脫褲子後彈出東西的樣子想到就疼，更討厭那個味道那不是食物很髒」

「哪裡髒了」這下真的被嫌棄了，被說髒了Shaw的內心有點崩潰.....

「那你等下射完我們接吻」Turing堅定的說著

「不給射嘴就不射囉哩吧嗦嫌東嫌西」

Shaw拖了褲子脫了內褲躺好床上準備就位，待會兒一定讓Turing吹到哭，不射不算吹完，不來個好一陣子不放過她

Turing看著胯下軟趴趴的東西知道Shaw等下一定不輕易放過他，平常褲子脫了東西不是大的誇張就是硬得離譜很少看到這個樣子的

艱難地將平常討人厭要死的東西放入口中軟趴趴的都是那個討厭鬼的味道，努力的吞吐了幾回小心翼翼地沒用牙齒觸碰到，

用舌尖挑逗的前端敏感的部分，不停的吸允舔弄但一點效果都沒有，已經五分鐘了Shaw一點都沒有要硬起來的樣子

「你真的很故意」這下Turing真的不高興了

「哪有你沒用心怎麼硬得起來」

「你欺負人」Turing生氣歸生氣還是將小Sameen整個放入了口中反覆的吞吐起來，可圈可點的口舌技術加上Turing姣好的面容，

不時地用那迷人的大眼睛與Shaw眼神交流，視覺及生理上的雙重刺激享受讓小Sameen堅持不住了，不爭氣的硬了起來，

Turing也不是省油的燈這死色狼什麼鬼樣子什麼鬼敏感點會不知道嗎？ 絕對絕對不會讓這死壞蛋得逞

順著舌頭將已硬挺的肉棒滑入咽喉，溫熱柔軟的感覺一點都不輸給Turing的神秘地帶，技術真的越來越好

Shaw正緊閉雙眼努力想著大學時期修錯的通適課程式語言無聊透頂的東西，進到教室後還只有她一個人要跑也沒辦法跑，撐了三小時的鬼東西

所以想著這鬼東西絕對不會馬上射，到時候幹小穴就不是夢第一步雖然已經輸了該死的硬了，不過持久度是自己的強項，今天絕對絕對要操到Turing的肉縫

時不時發出吸允的口水聲，整隻壞東西濕淋淋又熱滾滾的潤滑已經足夠，但吞吐的時間已經超過30分鐘了，Turing紅透的臉頰已將開始痠了，

吐出整個被包覆很好的陰莖Turing用手握住整隻陰莖，開始上下搓弄，舌間不停的在頭的部分輕舔，繞著龐大的肉棒往下打轉輕輕的含住頭部吞吐，

Turing將整個肉棒吞入後在口腔內舌頭不斷的左右翻轉，嘴唇開合閉合著，感覺到嘴裡的東西又硬了幾分，

Shaw的腿不時的在動，快了快了Turing看了時間40分就要給你搞定 但Shaw很能撐不在多給點刺激可能還得在舔

Turing冷不防的吐出嘴裡的東西說了句：「你之前不都早洩你今天有吃藥啊？」

oops

Shaw被這句嚇到他以為Turing什麼都不知道他現在他發現他都錯了，丟臉極了

胯下的東西突如其來的軟掉了，當Turing正要再次舔弄時可怕的東西已經瑟縮的在一團，Shaw顏面都丟光了 

Turing：「............」 原本以為這麼說會立馬射的但Sameen卻是當場軟屌.........

Shaw：「.............」怎麼回事........真的被自己的手玩壞了嗎？還是這是報應

天色漸漸暗了，床上尷尬的兩人互看著彼此誰也沒有再說過一句話


	11. Chapter 11

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sameen Shaw現在很沮喪，應該是報應當年玩過不少omega都沒有認真過，現在遇見Turing心中有股莫名的悸動，但身上的小分身已經不止一兩次不給自己面子了......

沈默了許久後Turing開了口問了問「剛那樣有算嗎？」

「嚴格算起來有，我不知道怎麼了就軟掉了對不起」這是Turing第一次看到Shaw展現出無助的樣子有點新奇，剛剛的打擊太大了

「我剛那樣說嚇倒你了？」

「沒有.....可能最近打太多手槍了，才會軟掉，快睡吧我有點累了」

Shaw看著疲憊又軟趴趴的東西，剛還以為能夠再次硬起來但身下的東西卻很不夠意思勉為其難的說著

Turing覺得自己現在是壞人了雖然在性事上Shaw非常邪惡不過仔細想想除了他們第一次見面的口交及第一次破處外，其他的性事上Shaw都表現的很好很體貼，

剛剛真不應該這樣說她，她可是個alpha哪能接受被這樣取笑.......

Shaw沒想到自己竟然會在google這種東西，她打了打很多關於早洩軟掉之類的關鍵字隨後心情低落到谷底，

搜尋的結果不外乎是壓力太大、太緊張、太累、或是飲食不均衡之類的東西，直到看到網頁下方的廣告，什麼金槍不倒之類的東西，

點了點看了看廣告的內容自己怎麼搞的如此悲哀看起這種商品內容來了，在還沒遇到Turing以前沒多少omega可以忍受與她同睡一晚，每個都是高潮不斷哭著求饒，

往往自己還沒發洩完畢底下的人不是累到睡死就是高潮到昏了過去，唯獨遇到這個Caroline Turing搞的自己這麼糟糕.....看了老半天也真的不知道怎麼辦

Shaw都想去掛號看個醫生了不過這太丟臉了......醫療界有小有名氣人Shaw大概得飛到英語系國家才有可能有點面子

晚上睡覺時Shaw的心情還是沒有平復，沒有對著Turing上下其手沒有胡亂親吻，只準備抱著身旁的人準備入睡

Turing覺得疑惑之前不管怎樣身旁大壞蛋總是不停地嘗試嘗試「Sameen你今天怎麼了？很累」

「嗯...今天有點累了今天很忙我想睡了」Shaw的聲音悶悶的聽得出來最近的事件對他帶不少的影響

其實根本不想睡但一直翻來覆去太明顯了，只好維持著抱著Turing的姿勢腦子卻開始胡思亂想了起來，說不定跟Turing性器不合才會一直這樣，

之前在幹的時候Shaw就覺得硬度沒有以前那麼硬，整個感覺就是很差，不管時間硬度還是品質，每樣都糟糕到不行.....

看來這次提早解約的將會是自己，再這樣下去整個自信心的會被瓦解

Turing今天起得比身旁的人還早看來Shaw真的是累壞了輕輕的掙脫Shaw溫暖又扎實的的懷抱，輕手輕腳地從床上起來

心裡不免有點難捨這舒服的感覺，但還是披了件外套下了樓著手準備Shaw的早餐 

吃早餐的時候Shaw的態度跟平常沒什麼不同沒什麼說話甚至有點冷淡，Turing對於這種超過24小時沒毛手毛腳的Shaw有點不習慣

出門的時候Shaw反常的跟Turing來了個出門吻，甜甜的有點可愛讓Turing有點依依不捨的羞紅的臉頰整個紅潤了起來

Shaw出門後不久大門的電鈴就響起，Turing興奮的的開啟大門後她有些失望他以為是Shaw回來找她了，但眼前的這個人跟只有跟Shaw有點相像

但很明顯的不是Shaw

「嗨 您好Sameen Shaw是不是出門了 」陌生的男子略帶尷尬地問

「他不久前出門了有什麼可以幫忙你的嗎？」Turing禮貌性地問了問仔細看了看眼前這個男子看起來就像超過48小時沒洗澡了滿臉的鬍渣而且氣味明顯是個alpha

「恩... 那Diane或Greer還在這裡嗎？」男子接著問

Greer從遙遠的地方看見與Turing正在交談的男子，開心的難掩興奮之情連忙叫著房裡的太太一路快走帶點小跑步的來到大宅前

Diame抱了抱捏了捏男子的臉開心的說著「怎麼好久沒回來」

「哪有......」男子尷尬地說著

看著Turing有些不所措的樣子Greer立馬介紹起這突如其來的客人，也連忙得招呼Cole入內

原來這模樣髒兮兮又怪裡怪氣的男子是Sameen的哥哥，因為不想現在就接手家族的企業便與家裡的人告知要去修行及增廣見聞後

就去世界各地環遊四方，偶爾才會在美國本土露個臉來參加個家庭聚餐

看著有些消瘦的Cole，Diane便去廚房煮了好幾樣的拿手家常菜讓Cole飽餐一頓

Diane和Greer就像看到自己的兒子一般不停的餵食不停地詢問Cole這陣子又跑到哪裡去玩了有沒有遇到什麼有趣的事

見到Diane和Greer的Cole是很開心沒錯但是眼前這個長得過份好看的女人才讓他充滿興趣

這明顯不是Diane和Greer的女兒更不像是來幫傭的，自己詭異的妹妹更不能找室友同住

只剩下兩種可能要嘛世界要末日了自己的妹妹認真談起感情來了眼前的這位是她的女友

要嘛要嘛...... 他真的想不出來這女人為什麼會在這裡，熱情的Diane和Greer看著Cole疑惑著臉知道他一定有數不清得問題

但卻遲遲沒人敢開口....... 

晚上Sameen從醫院回來時一到家沒多久Cole和Turing就爭搶的Sameen想單獨說說話，但明顯Turing佔了優勢

「外面那個是你哥哥？」

Sameen累了但還是關心的問了並回答著：「恩 怎麼了他有對你怎樣嗎？」

「你有跟他提過我嗎？ 我們要怎麼解釋我們的關係？」Turing講得有點急

「我沒跟任何人提過你」Sameen一派自然地說著

「那我們該怎麼說？他看我的眼神很奇怪」Turing小聲的說著

「怎樣奇怪他欠揍啊！！」這下輪到Sameen不高興了，這哥哥討厭的要死要來也不先說一聲，還用奇怪的眼神看Turing

「沒什麼..... 我們先去吃飯吧 你一定餓了」Turing可不想讓他的小餓鬼持續餓著火氣只會越來越大

「就說你是我女友就好別理他，最近房子有白蟻所以來暫住」Sameen想到今天在走廊聽到的一個理由蠻好用的，雖然在晚餐介紹時明顯沒人相信這鬼理由...

終於等到吃完晚餐後Cole與妹妹在書房單獨見面時，Cole為了化解無人說話的尷尬告訴Shaw最近去了趟中國學了把脈可以把一把就知道她在煩惱什麼，

但Shaw根本不想理他但唯一讓他不再往Turing身上問問題的方式就是把手借給他

Cole把了把脈不到兩秒立刻說出「妹妹啊你最近是否常早洩、不持久、又有點不夠硬呢？」

Shaw迅速把手收回翻了個白眼說：「什麼兩光問診」

Cole笑了笑說著「哎呦，這麼喜歡Turing啊，難不成爸沒跟你提起這事嗎」

「什麼鬼東西啦！我沒有很喜歡他，只是幫忙他而已」Shaw急於狡辯著

「你從發現自己是alpha後做過多少次」

「誰會記得這種事」Shaw又翻了個白眼這下更不耐煩了不過至少話題不再Turing身上了

「好 那成結過幾次」Cole接著問

「我都有戴套所以沒有過」Shaw討厭與人勾勾纏成結這種事根本沒發生過

Cole挑了挑眉不懷好意地說：「原來你跟Turing都沒戴套啊，看來你真的很喜歡他」

Shaw心想這死變態哥哥怎麼知道的，噁不噁心還是他逼問Turing的？？？

「我們都有打避孕針不需要，而且講了這麼多你到底想說什麼」Shaw不高興雖不高興但是Cole都將他的症狀講對了說不定可以幫幫她

「看你急的....我們家族傳說中有狼人的基因」

「靠 所以我必須注意滿月嗎？」

「當然不是啊，我的意思是我們家族在成結這個過程有點特別」

「怎樣特別」

Cole又挑了挑眉逗趣著說著「你先告訴哥你是不是喜歡上Turing了？」這下好奇心上來了，沒談過戀愛的妹妹竟然發生了如此有趣的事情

「哪可能，Turing我簽合約租來的」oops 這下說溜嘴了....

「竟然沒愛上那成結也不可能那別講了」但Cole也沒什麼訝異的表情他之前早就猜測到過那些靠Shaw很近的omega哪來的

「不講算了你到底來我這裡幹嘛」

Cole眼睛笑成了一直線接著說「沒啊，媽特別要我跟你講今年感恩節你一定得回去」

「不是吧 分明你又搞砸什麼東西想找個代罪羔羊回去陪你受罪」

這下換Cole尷尬了....

「先別提這個了你不想知道怎樣治好你現在的毛病嗎？」

「不想 而且我也沒毛病，什麼時候滾快說」

聽到逐客令的Cole帶著點沮喪接著說「要不是你這個性不適合家族事業，媽跟爸怎麼老要我回去接手，玩都沒玩夠呢～」

「好啦，今年感恩節我盡量配合回去」好說歹說哥哥Cole平常也待自己不薄，況且那幾天醫院也不會安排什麼手術

「那也順便帶Turing回去啊」Cole這下真的活得不耐煩了

「帶他幹嘛？就跟你說我租來的，哪還配合我這個」Shaw也不是討厭回去就是母親怕他兩兄妹孤單老是找一堆對象介紹他們認識，想到就煩

「當真會回去？」

「你在問我就不回去了」Shaw不耐煩的表示

「好啦 講正事了」

Shaw微微豎起腰桿假裝不經意的認真聆聽

Cole看著妹妹的樣子想笑卻又不敢笑「之前聽表哥Mark說過我們家的alpha要成結特別麻煩，首先要有三個條件

1.性器要合，太淺太深都無法更別說太小了

2.必須彼此喜歡對方的信息素味道

3.強制強行都無法的，感情上還需要互相喜歡

表哥還說他在情場這麼多年直到遇見表嫂才曉得才瞭解的，而且適合的對象是可遇不可求的，運氣好的才有可能成結的到」

Shaw皺了皺眉真不知道自己哥哥在說什麼鬼東西不高興的說著：「所以咧」

「吼～你別急聽我說完」Cole笑了笑知道Shaw內心那顆二軸的心急迫的跟什麼一樣了

「最特別的是在確認成結對象前你們每次的交合只會越來越糟，像是早洩啊忽然軟掉或是硬度越來越差啊，射出的量也會越來越少甚至更慘的整個不行都可能發生」

Shaw挑了左邊的眉頭有點驚恐的看著Cole

Cole當然也察覺到了平常不會有人注意到的Shaw式驚恐表情變化緊接著說

「但不用太擔心這是身體發出訊息已經確定這是成結對象的前置作業，機能先是越來越差蓄勢待發準備接下來的成結」

Shaw忍不住還是疑惑的問「大概都會持續多久這種症狀？」這麼重要的事殺死自己老哥也要問清楚

「不一定我本人是沒成結過，Mark上次是說整個不症狀大概持續了兩個多月才成功成結」

兩個多月.....Shaw心想到時Turing早跑了......

「要是在前結前的這個怪症狀時找了別的omega呢？」萬一到時Turing跑了得有個後備方案

「記得Uncle Peter嗎？」

「不記得」Shaw根本不記得什麼鬼親戚尤其那種沒在他有記憶時對他餵食過的

「傳說Uncle Peter當年就是中途放棄找了別的omega卻發現怎樣都無法硬起來，糟糕極了最後還低聲下氣的求了阿姨原諒他」

「這不是什麼特殊基因啊根本是詛咒」

「對了！還有一件事根據我聽來的經驗成結射精時一定要保持狗趴式射精，不然很難成功且成功後整個射出的時間會比平常還要久...久很多，標記之後所有功能皆會正常」

「還得標記？」現在換姿勢都是個問題還得標記.....

「對啊，沒人能在那時候忍住不標記的，所以應該得標記吧」

「有什麼人一直都沒成功過嗎？」

Cole大笑一聲開玩笑的說「在不努力啊，第一個就是Sameen Shaw啊 哈哈哈哈哈」


	12. Chapter 12

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cole待沒幾天就被Shaw打發走了，只說在不離開感恩節也別想見面了.....

當天晚上飢渴難耐的Shaw正享受著美好的夜晚

Shaw維持著一貫的節奏但身下的人感覺想要離開這裡縮起身子不自覺地一直往後，Shaw手一伸抓著Turing的腰硬將她緊緊地壓在床上，

肉體的撞擊聲與呻吟不停的傳到彼此的耳裡如此淫穢的聲音讓Shaw更加興奮越幹越起勁，Turing的子宮只能繼續承受著粗大的陰莖帶來的猛烈插抽，

Turing覺得Shaw今天的攻勢十分特別，一如往常的做足了前戲確保底下的洞口都已濕潤後就開始的瘋狂的衝刺，

每一次的猛烈衝擊都快將Turing的意志打碎，粗大的肉體在身下不停的交合著，越抽越快越進越入熱棒不停的塞入Turing嬌嫩的肉壁，

Turing的花瓣因猛烈撞擊發紅了起來，燙紅充實的陰道開始感到酥麻嘴裡細細的喘息著「啊........ 喔..........啊.........」

Shaw摸著Turing小腿肚小心著整將雙腿抬起，沒有遇到太多阻礙當雙腿都放上自己肩上時，Turing才意識到不妙了.....

內心憧憬的變換姿勢總算來臨雖然只是簡單的變換一下，Shaw整個興奮地寫在了臉上，飽滿的子宮感受著炙熱的陰莖帶來的抽插，

稍微掙扎的Turing還是敵不過敏感被放大的刺激，全身不由自主的抖動了起來，Shaw一邊吸舔著Turing的唇好像很美味似的，

Turing感覺身體有什麼要來了大口地喘著氣不得由的叫著「啊......啊..........啊......嗚........ 停下.........」

Shaw望著自己與Turing交合的地方不停地流出透明的黏液此時的占有讓他格外的興奮，又努力抽插了幾下看著Turing忍耐的表情滿足的感覺難以形容，

刺激的感覺隨著Shaw的抽插而升起Turing發著抖說著：「不敢了..... 不敢了.....快出去.......」

Shaw一邊回答著一邊沒放過快速的抽插「什麼？你做錯什麼了？」看著Turing有點痛苦的表情根本不知道發生什麼事了，

「不敢了，求求你.......」撞擊聲不停發出交合的肉體不斷發出噗滋噗滋的聲響，更加興奮的Shaw稍微放慢了一點速度，

再將Turing兩隻長腿慢慢張開一點，恥骨更加的抬高並增加了施力的角度，Turing爽的身體不斷後仰，Shaw抽插的頻率又不停地加快著，

「不要了，取消一週兩次了Sameen快拔出去」Turing軟綿綿的身體讓承受著一次又一次的撞擊，此時Shaw感覺到Turing小穴的收縮，這感覺棒呆了.....

受到刺激的陰道內壁緊縮的入侵的外來物，陰道內的皺褶緊咬著Sameen更加敏感的龜頭，使得每進出一次雙方都感覺到酥麻的快感 

「好 你說好的，我快結束了」Shaw已經有點承受不住這種刺激了，今天已經比以往稱的更加持久了

肉棒在身體裡變得更粗更硬，Turing忍不住呻吟的大聲叫了出來「恩......啊...........啊.....恩」斷斷續續的求饒著，隨後Turing緊咬的下唇，忽然

全身輕飄飄的腦袋一片空白全身有種觸電的感覺，接著身體卻不停地顫抖起來，雙腿不由自主地纏繞起撞擊的罪魁禍首，

緊縮陰道壓制著Shaw火熱漲大的陰莖，進出的阻力增加快感到達了頂點，Shaw將大寶貝緩慢地在深入一點，

濃稠的白色精液一股一股的噴射而出，滾燙的東西一滴不留的在Turing的子宮內暖暖的熱熱的，Turing全身癱軟著像隻待宰的羔羊，

壓著Turing的Shaw過了一會將在陰戶內慢慢變軟的肉棒慢慢抽出，並將殘留在龜頭上的精液塗抹在Turing紅腫的花瓣上，

當碩大的龜頭摩擦著Turing的陰蒂時，Turing的陰道輕輕的動了一下，陰道口的嫩肉一開一合滾燙的白色精液緩慢著不停地流了出來，

Shaw倒在Turing的身旁，輕咬著Turing的臉頰以及那可愛的不行的耳朵並小聲的說「再來一次嗎？」

Turing一點力氣都沒有了，轉過身抱著身旁的Shaw捲一捲的睡著了，留下愉悅的Shaw與黑暗中的笑容以及沒有成結的夜晚


	13. Chapter 13

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
隨著時間一天一天的過去，Shaw開始覺得Turing對他來說很不一樣，但卻又說不出是什麼。

每天能夠在他的身旁醒來，吃著Turing準備的早餐喝著 Turing泡的咖啡，出門時美好的親吻道別，期待著便當中餐雖然有時候很餓八點到醫院九點就想偷看一下，

不知不覺還沒中午便當就被自己吃掉，但 Turing總會在下午的時候帶著小點心來，滿足那可憐的肚子，他們會在Shaw的值班室親親我我一下，

Turing離開後Shaw會開始期待著下班，偶爾他們會在餐館吃晚餐在一起散著步夜遊屬於他們的紐約夜，

但大部分的時候Turing會準備許多Shaw喜愛的飯菜，在家享受家常料理，隨後他們會一起在花園散個步或讀本好書,睡前在看個Netflix 取笑著電視劇裡的劇情，

現在的每一天都不太一樣，在Turing身旁好像一切都會特別有趣

Turing也享受著這好似戀愛的感覺，但對沒談過戀愛的Turing來說也分不太清楚是不是自己真的愛上Shaw了，能夠每天在Shaw懷裡醒來，

能被溫柔的早安吻叫起床，輕輕鬆鬆的準備與Shaw的早餐及午餐因為Diane這好廚娘幫了很大很大的忙....依依不捨的Sshaw道別，

下午偷偷摸摸的跑去找屬於他的小驕傲，晚上舒服的與Shaw泡個澡，並有點害羞的承認現在夜晚的激烈運動讓自己每天都特別期待，但這種事可不能讓Shaw這個大色狼發現，

這天努力想讓Turing學習新姿勢的Shaw有點煩惱因為自從上次的小插曲之後，Turing特別討厭改變姿勢這太過刺激，Shaw一興奮就不太聽話，衝衝撞撞的

但在不試試可真的不行，合約快要到期了萬一到時候Turing不續約怎麼辦，Shaw可不想當一輩子的快槍俠，最近都大概只能撐個10分鐘左右感覺Turing都蠻滿足的，

但Shaw一點也不，得想辦法趕快成結才行

「今天不要看影集了看別的好嗎？」Shaw一派輕鬆的說著

「那要看什麼」Turing疑惑著說

「嗯......教學影片」

「教什麼的」

「呃.....看了就知道了嘛.....」

Shaw側躺著從後方環抱著Turing，拿起平板打開預先就找到的影片按下播放鍵隨即螢幕顯示的讓Turing害羞的兩頰發紅，

兩個赤裸的AO做著每晚Turing與Shaw的例行公事，影片內的omega被幹的欲仙欲死叫聲不斷，淫穢的表情享受著被alpha征服的模樣......

「幹嘛看這個啦」Turing只想趕快逃離螢幕前方但Shaw緊緊的抱著自己螢幕貼著臉不到30公分除非閉上眼睛不然根本沒辦法逃離，

「很好看啊，在看一下嘛.....」

Turing感覺屁股後方的醜醜甦醒了起來頂著柔軟的屁股有點難受.....

「醜醜.....」Turing輕喊著Shaw肉棒的新名字身體有點難受，幹的起勁的alpha將omega側身躺著將陰莖放入omega體內緩緩抬起腿抽插著，omega的叫聲不斷發出

「今晚來試試這個好嗎？」醜醜的主人在Turing耳邊說著並隔著衣物用底下的大肉棒摩擦著Turing可愛的屁股，只能一個姿勢一個姿勢的慢慢來了

但一開始絕不能先用那種毫不尊重又蠻幹的狗爬式，也只能先這樣了前幾天alpha要求了好幾次口交的服務Turing真的快被煩死了，於是就有了新綽號

被逗得有點難受的Turing盯著從沒看過的porn臉頰泛紅並羞澀的說 「嗯」

得到允許的Shaw更加興奮底下的那話兒，Shaw先將Turing正面躺好脫下性感的小內褲，並迫不及待的撐開Turing的陰道口，

用舌頭與手指去愛撫她的下體，Turing向上鑽動一下敏感的Turing還是很害羞，如同流水般的洞口緩緩流出每晚重要的潤滑，

當Turing與Shaw面對面側身躺著，Turing看著alpha結實的肌肉線條分明的手臂、帶著古銅色的肌膚，身下又有著一翹ㄧ翹的大寶貝默默甦醒著，

口水不禁咽了咽，Shaw讓Turing向右側躺著將她的右腳伸直一個一個的動作都搭配著甜死人的深吻以及脖子的吸允，Turing被弄的特別難受，

左腿屈起後，Shaw跪在床上對著Turing兩腿之前的寶地進攻，但雙腿張的有點開令Turing有點緊張

陰道緊緊的收縮起來，強烈的性器摩擦離高潮越來越近，但才插入不久Turing就覺得今天不太對勁，醜醜怪怪的但又說不出來什麼怪，

Turing閉者眼聽著平板中omega的叫床聲，想著自己是否也如此淫蕩的配合著......睜開雙眼卻看著影片中的特寫鏡頭不斷的拍攝著交合的性器官，

「Sameen醜醜怪怪的」Turing忍住不想像那畫面趕緊開口詢問

「哪裡？」

「好像.......」

「恩？？」

「不......是.......很硬」Turing看著努力抽插的Shaw說著

oops 

以為Turing沒發現的說氣氛又尷尬了起來，Shaw最近也很煩惱症狀真的如同Cole說的那樣接續發生了

很煩很討厭又考慮著要不要跟Turing實話實說但又很怕被笑.......

Shaw草草了結束這回合，並假裝一切都像沒發生過的一樣，哄著Turing入睡了.......

「Sameen你快去洗澡」Turing催促著說著

「你比較慢你先去啊，電視正好看」Shaw目不轉睛的看著螢幕上獵豹追逐羚羊的狩獵冷淡的回著

「你。先。去」Turing一個字一個字用力的說著

「要一起洗嗎？」Shaw不懷好意的揚起嘴角轉過頭看著Shaw色眯眯的說著

「吼！！你很煩，你快去洗啦」

被潑了冷水的Shaw皺了個眉聲音有點大聲了起來「幹嘛我先洗浴室這麼多間誰先誰後有差別嗎？」

「天氣很冷」

「所以？」

「先洗好的先去暖被」Turing小聲的說著

「喔」Shaw起了身關了電視默默的走到浴室.....

Turing洗澡不是一般的久，過程是個很痛苦又漫長的等待，平常都是趁Turing在吹頭髮時Shaw才去洗，他吹完頭髮Shaw也都全部弄好了，

Shaw也納悶過這個問題不過看著Turing完美蓬鬆柔軟的大捲髮以及聞著Turing特有的香味後就都不在計較了

Shaw躺在床上努力的暖著被但不停翻滾太蠢也沒必要，蹭來蹭去也很詭異，被Turing看到豈不是被笑扁，

只好故作鎮定的好好躺著，心急吃糖的Shaw等著等著還是敵不過厚重的眼皮，今天刀很多有點累了.....

當Turing貴妃浴洗好後看著床上睡的有夠甜美的Shaw拿起旁邊的枕頭使出全力的往Shaw臉上砸去

碰 ！！！

枕頭與Shaw的臉天衣無縫的結合發出了巨大的聲響

驚醒的Shaw瞪大雙眼怒視著兇手咬牙切齒的的說著

「你幹嘛」

「你很糟糕！叫你暖被暖到哪去了」

「現在床都暖了啊」

「你到底多笨」

「什麼！！」Sameen真不懂這女人想什麼東西，到底想怎樣剛說不要的難道現在想要了？

「你要躺我位子暖啊蓋我那邊的被子啊」

Shaw用外科醫師的腦袋想了完美回答「那你躺我位子啊不然棉被轉一下啊」

「才不要髒兮兮，真不可靠」Turing一邊嫌棄的說著並走向衣櫃拿出位於上方的毛毯

Shaw真的反駁不了了難道洗澡洗的快就是髒嗎？15分鐘跟正常人差不多吧，知道Turing愛乾淨每次愛愛都有特別將身體洗搓搓一遍到底哪裡髒了？？

拿好毯子的Turing走回床邊躺在屬於自己的床位上說了句「笨蛋」就拉了拉棉被轉過身，

「到底哪裡髒了」Shaw悶悶的聲音從耳後傳出，Turing的腰際被強而有力的手臂環繞著，背後感覺一股熱能不斷傳導過來緊貼自己，一隻霸氣十足的腿將雙腿緊緊夾住，讓Turing動彈不得

「就髒」掘強的Turing不甘示弱的回著

Shaw不想在問髒不髒這問題他知道他。根。本。不。髒

「我這麼熱你還怕床不夠暖嗎？」shaw邊說邊用手想偷襲一下前方的小木瓜

「不一樣剛躺下來床是冰的」

「現在還冷嗎？」

「最暖的是棉被不是你，你輕點啦」Shaw纏的有些緊Turing略為難受

Shaw放鬆了禁錮Turing的手腳接著說「有個方法讓你不會冷要試試嗎？」

「不要，壞東西專講壞話」得到緩解的Turing依舊不想原諒似的拼命吐槽

「首先必須以毒攻毒將身上的衣物都脫下」Shaw說著說著一把先抓著Turing胸前可愛的小木瓜，緩緩的解開一個又一個迷人的小釦子，不停的搓揉那可憐的小點心

「我說了今天不要你怎麼都不聽話」敏感的部位被弄的有些害羞的Turing克制著情慾很堅持的說著，言語中帶著輕微的憤怒，

「怎麼不要？葡萄都成熟了，好嫩」Shaw說著手不停的在柔軟有彈性的胸部上撫摸著，搓捏著迷死人的粉色葡萄不停刺激，受到刺激的Turing抖了一下身體

「很.......髒..」若是Shaw直攻下半身Turing早矜持不住，慶幸的是現在至少還能勉強的拒絕

這是今晚不知道第幾次被說髒了，Shaw停下手部動作，肢體動作帶些沮喪輕輕柔柔的抱著Turing，這個晚上再也沒提過這個問題.......


	14. Chapter 14

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
「Sameen為什......麼」Turing試著連續說出這段話，但又脹又痠的下體以及興奮的性快感讓他斷斷續續的說著，

「什麼？」Shaw挺著堅硬的大寶貝，抱著滿是香汗的Turing，腰部不停的前後進出，

「porn都......啊....」

「要....啊.....一直......嗯.....」Shaw一邊聽著Turing的問題一邊蹂躪著Turing胸前可愛的小東西，

「拍那.......邊」

「哪邊？」一進一退的東西不停的抽插著如同今天的新課題一樣但Shaw期待的好戲還在後頭.....

「結....合的地方」Turing喘著氣忍受一次次的肉體撞擊

「看著很棒很興奮」Shaw等著螢幕上接下來的姿勢變化，

「我....要....看」

Shaw低頭看了看這越看越興奮的地方，交合處緊密的流出Turing分泌的液體滑滑膩膩的，但這地方Turing還不能看.....還不能........

「看那幹嘛，看今天要學的」Shaw立馬回絕了這個提議，將Turing的頭轉向銀幕那方，

「憑什麼 你....可以看....我....不行」肉棒不停的抽插Turing粉嫩的陰唇試圖想讓她忘記這個想法，

Turing想也沒想挺起身往那最羞恥的部位看去，不看還好這一看讓Turing驚嚇的眼淚直流，

Shaw還來不急讓Turing抬起的身體往下壓Turing就看到了這畫面，其實只有幫Turing破處的那次外還有偶爾Turing爽到不行的時候，

Shaw的肉棒有整根插進去外，平常的時候都只有進去一半在多一點.....Turing太緊了都進去除了很快繳械外Turing自己也無法承受，

不是哭喊很痛就是雙腿夾的過緊難受，陰道還不太能適應Shaw這種大陰莖

Shaw緩緩停下腰部的動作伸手過去抱了抱Turing，卻一把被推開，Shaw碩大的肉棒正緊緊的被無比溫暖的肉壁緊緊擠壓著，很難在忍受，

「都沒......全部.....進來？」Turing哽咽的說著，好不容易撐到現在會舒服了才發現Shaw這個可怕的東西還沒全部包覆進來，越想越委屈，

「偶爾會進去」Shaw只好老實的說著

「都進去是不是很痛」Turing壓根沒想到或許會更爽只覺得前端可怕的東西在往裡面塞一定更痛，

「都進去你都會叫特別大聲」Shaw像做錯事的孩子般訴說著

這下Turing不知所措了，有的時候特別痠會叫，特別舒服也會叫，很痛也會叫太刺激也會叫，每次都不太小聲.......

Shaw伸手先關掉平板播放的porn....今天原本預計要把Turing抱離床上，讓Turing離開地球表面.....這下好了.....得等到下次了

她倆還連接著Shaw沒有要拔出的意思，只是默不出聲的等著Turing回應.....

「那你輕輕的來都進去......」Turing很害怕接下來要發生的但不得不接受，至少現在知道Shaw沒故意一直往裡面頂...... 沒被欺負

「恩」有那麼一刻Shaw覺得今晚可能要這樣插著不動，然後等待忍不住的那刻，卻意外的聽到這美麗的回答，嘴角上揚了一下

腰部持續的進出著，肉棒進入肉壁後皺摺不斷的摩擦，Shaw一點點的進出每一下都比之前的插入更深入一點，當整個如鋼鐵般堅硬的肉棒插入時，

Turing緊緊抓著床單眉頭緊皺聲嘶力竭的大叫著，聽到嬌喘呻吟的叫床聲Shaw更加興奮，低頭看著結合的部分 啪啪啪 啪啪啪 聲音不斷的發出

Shaw用盡全力一戳到底不知疲券的幹著，Turing被頂著難受太大了....真的太大了

「新姿勢」Turing試圖轉換Shaw可怕的獸慾變化一下是好的

「今天要新姿勢Sameen」Turing再次提醒著Shaw就是這樣吃了點糖就不聽話的操

「好」Shaw稍微停頓下來摸了摸Turing的腰際一把將Turing抱起，失去平衡的Turing用手臂環繞著Shaw的脖子雙腿緊夾著Shaw的腰試圖穩定下來，

陰戶大開剛滋潤的液體順著開口流了下來，陰莖興奮的上揚著 Shaw用手扶了扶小Sameen對準了Turing嬌嫩的花穴突破肉縫直取最底端，

Shaw不停的上下搖擺的幹著，小穴不停的夾緊肉棒隨後又被撞開，又酸又麻的花苞已經無法再這樣承受下去，陰道頓時緊緊收縮起來，Turing全身顫抖著....

忽然白色的精液沿著Shaw插在Turing小穴的陰莖流下，直到射精停下Turing才被放開安安穩穩地回到床上

才插入沒多久Turing都還來不及說聲“輕點” Shaw就被夾的噴射出來....... 真是夠了.....

上次的暖被事件過後，Shaw覺得自己要在做好照顧Turing的角色，再仔細看過Turing的個人資料後才發現從小就一個人生活的Turing，

在成長過程中強迫著自己長大，努力得讓自己更成熟，認真聰明的領取獎學金，只是礙於是個omega阻礙太多東躲西藏的，

但內心真實的Turing一定很辛苦，雖然Shaw無法感受這種感覺也沒有體會過，不過自從小的時候被診斷出疑似反社會型人格障礙後，

她的母親就積極地利用養動物的方式開啟小Sameen封閉的內心，每當動物離開時小Sameen雖然表情上沒什麼變化，但母親都知道他只是還不會表達而已，

時間到了她就能學會，對於Turing那種想好好照顧的感覺，對自己來說就想養了新寵物一樣...... 至少內心是這樣安慰自已的

四肢纖瘦的Turing真的非常怕冷除了要蓋著非常保暖的棉被外最近還喜歡在腰部的地方裹件毯子，讓肚子也暖呼呼的，

但讓Shaw困惑的是Turing有著不符合身體比例小肚子，且明顯那是脂肪的小肚子還會怕冷？？？

小毯子特別礙事想伸手過去抱一下都擋著，一起蓋對Shaw這個火爐來說又太熱，又不能要求Turing抱著自己這個暖爐睡，這太黏人了的要求無法.......

於是天資聰穎的Dr.Shaw想到了一個完美禮物來送給Turing解決這怕冷的小問題，

「這給你用」shaw遞給Turing一個包裝上有點可愛的紙袋冷酷的說著，

「給我的?」Turing有點小訝異的看著這有點皺的紙袋真不知道這人拿了多久才敢拿出來給他，

「嗯....很適合你所以買的」Shaw這下有點不好意思了但都想好要好好照顧Turing了硬著頭皮還是拿給她了，

Turing這時的內心有點小緊張很怕又是什麼情趣用品之類的，誰知道Shaw又要搞什麼名堂出來，

前幾天大壞蛋送了一個比雞蛋還小的東西說什麼精挑細選Turing一定會愛上的好東西，硬把還在煮飯的Turing拉過來，扯開褲子拉開內褲，

把那萬惡的小雞蛋冰冰涼涼的放到可愛的小豆子上輕輕的將Turing的大陰唇夾住小雞蛋，Turing疑惑著根本不知道發生什麼，

但當Shaw拿起一個遙控器簡單的操作後，酥麻的快感徹底折磨了Turing，禁不起突來的刺激讓Turing跪坐在地上感受身下一陣陣的震動，

雙腿不斷交叉並伸手將討厭的小雞蛋取出，濕漉漉的整顆充滿了滑潤的液體，淫穢極了

當晚Turing狠狠地臭罵了Dr.Shaw一頓，煮飯不能這樣菜的煮爛了，玩食物太不可取.... 當晚就沒收了那個玩具

Turing嚥了嚥口水皺著眉看著Shaw說：「不是什麼奇怪的東西吧......」現在沒在煮飯很難之後再罵她.....

傲氣滿滿的Shaw這下不太高興了「要還是不要？不要拉倒」並伸手過去想搶走Turing手上的東西，上次那個跳蛋貴得要死到現在還找不到Turing收哪，

「問一下而已嘛！！幹嘛那麼兇」紙袋被弄的更皺巴巴的，可愛的小東西看起來有點可憐

Turing小心的拆開包裝拿起包裝袋的內容物後，感覺有點奇怪，一個像毛線帽的東西但尺寸略大且兩邊都有開口毛線編織的很精緻圖案卻是一個小豬，

但也因毛線材質的緣故豬的鼻孔顯得更大看起來特別好笑，但至少不是什麼怪玩具放心了不少........

Turing忍住笑意還是很想知道這是什麼憋笑著問「Sameen這是什麼？」

Shaw覺得Turing要不是白癡就是笨蛋並翻了個白眼不耐煩的說「肚圍啊！包肚子的啊給你晚上睡覺用」

Turing忍著笑問了問「這不是孩子用的嗎？」

「你不是會冷嗎？你看這size跟你多合」Shaw得意的說著心想Turing肯定愛死了

「你這去哪裡買的啊？」Turing真的很想笑出來但真的很怕討厭鬼愛生氣

「路過看到的」Shaw被問的有點煩了這時候不是該說聲謝謝然後親一下對方的時刻嗎？ 

「你自己去買的？」Turing真心很想知道這好笑的東西哪來的

「你很囉唆耶 到底要不要」

「你自己去買的？」Turing不問到答案不死心

總不能告訴Turing前幾天在婦幼品店怒視著店員尋求幫助還被當怪物一樣的看，很不自在的地方買的吧...

且這鬼東西平常沒什麼人買庫存就不多只剩下這個詭異的小豬造型.....又真心覺得Turing需要在特別去買的

之後Shaw就這樣盯著Turing不發一語也沒要解釋哪裡買的也不想說是自己去的....

沈默許久Turing自討沒趣拿著小豬肚圍又比了比，隨後整個人黏膩的黏在Shaw身上並親了親這個臉很臭的女人

說了說「謝謝Sameen」


	15. Chapter 15

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
算了算一個月不多不長也才30天，頂多五週左右但好死不死這個月只有四週扣除前面發情期加上口交訓練，又被Turing那樣嫌棄懲罰後，

與Turing能相處的時間剩下不到七天，真是糟糕透了.....

別說成結了現在狀況越來越差，Turing又表現著一副好像快解脫的樣子，常常心不在焉的....姿勢課程又進行的不是很順利，最近醫院又忙相處的時間少，

且Turing看著教學影片的小狗式後就很直接地拒絕了，每週打針已經夠羞恥了這樣趴著跪著誰知道Sameen又在後面搞什麼鬼....

Shaw想了想直接了當的問「我跟你的合約快到期了，你有想過要續約嗎？」，內心既害怕又擔心著

「沒有」Turing回答著乾脆

Shaw錯愕著看著翻著雜誌頭也不抬的Turing，那種一點都不在乎的態度......

「為什麼？錢不夠多嗎？我對你不好嗎？」Sameen Shaw這一生鮮少被拒絕但自從遇見這個 Turing後每天每刻都在被拒絕，又得到這種答案有點慌了

Turing抬了抬頭炯炯有神的大眼看著Shaw多少帶了點委屈「Sameen你對我很好錢也很多，只是我不想再這樣下去了，我想有自己的生活」

Shaw急迫的回著：「可我想維持這種關係」，Turing回過頭繼續看著雜誌默默地沒出過聲

看著不知所措的Turing，Shaw抓了抓頭著說「那你接下來想做什麼？」

Turing想了想接著說：「回到市區住，再去找工作」

「錢都還夠？」

「那些債還一還後還剩下一點生活費，夠撐一陣子」

「會找什麼類型的工作？」

「跟之前一樣吧... 電腦類資訊類或網路都可以」

「那你會搬到哪區？」

Turing笑了笑看著像個孩子急的Shaw，他好喜歡這樣子的Shaw明明很喜歡自己卻又不敢開口的樣子，其實Turing也不是討厭這個臭臉Shaw，

只是維持這種關係不是她要的，金錢往來的僱傭關係一點都沒有愛的感覺...... 

「這幾天會先去看看，沒關係吧？」Turing看著有點難過的Shaw問了問

「我陪你一起去好了，我有個朋友長期住在國外，久久才回來一次，有間很棒的房子在市區想出租，價格好談，管理型大樓安全性高，房子幾乎都沒佈置

你還可以依照自己想要的想法整理，要是談的來說不定還願意分攤購買傢俱的費用」Shaw靈機一動又多想到了可以多陪伴Turing的辦法

「很熟的朋友嗎？」Turing覺得這大概是騙人的....哪有這麼好的地方，況且認識這小驕傲這麼久沒聽說過有這個人

「還蠻熟的，現在在非洲當無國界醫生，以前同個醫院的」

「那什麼時候去方便？」

「明天好嗎？ 在叫Greer載妳來醫院我下班一起過去」

雖然百般個不願意讓Turing搬出去，但在找到其他辦法前也只能先這樣了，最近煩惱很多的Dr,Shaw走回書房翻起了最近耐心研讀的讀物，

繼續埋頭苦讀，蓄勢待發著準備晚上實地操演

Turing討厭死了最近Shaw在看的東西，真不知道又在打什麼歪主意，前幾天趁Shaw出門上班鼓起勇氣進到那個回憶都不美好的地方，

翻了翻Shaw的讀物，書名都是些什麼 如何成結？、成結的99種辦法、分不開的滋味、那一段成結的’通‘路、成結 然後呢？.....之類的東西

晚上在例行作業的時候，Shaw又會有一堆名堂跑出來什麼多少時間內幾次、怎樣抬腿多少角度、插著多久又不動的招式、

不給小狗式又要來個Turing上位式面對面抱著的東西，煩都煩死了.....真不知道到底急著想成結什麼意思

隔天下午Turing到達醫院後Shaw的電話就一直沒接，去了辦公室也沒找到人，無聊的Turing開始在醫院裡閒逛，

雖然每天都來但路線通常只有停車場到Shaw的辦公室，很少去其他地方走著走著也迷了路東張西望了起來，

突然間一個長相斯文體格壯碩的alpha與Turing搭起話來，手足無措的Turing略顯尷尬只是點點頭回應著，那個滿臉色相的alpha不停說著要帶她認識醫院，

手還不安分的伸向Turing的腰際，Turing一邊閃躲著一邊忍受著那難聞極的alpha味，整個不是很舒服...

正當Turing皺著眉身手摀住口鼻想轉身跑走之時，遠方傳來一聲洪亮的斥責聲，身旁的alpha明顯地抖了一下轉了身立馬立正站好，

迎面走來的是個身材佼小但身材玲瓏有緻的omega，剛剛那個臭著要死的alpha氣勢整個消失.....略微害怕的問著：「Dr,Carter有什麼吩咐嗎？」

「你還有時間搭訕別人？給我立馬滾去急診處理食物中毒那些嘔吐物」omega嫌棄著說著聽到指令的alpha拔腿就跑，在Turing的視線裡消失了

在醫院有兩個人遇到準沒好事，一個是剛剛很兇的Joss Carter，強悍的骨科醫生氣勢一點也不輸給那些alpha，但教導新人認真負責，平時為人不錯

就只是討厭那些遊手好閒的住院醫師或實習醫生閒下來做的白目事，遇到那種總是立馬開罵，搭訕家屬吃豆腐這種被她知道肯定會倒霉一陣子....

另一個就是平時很少會見到的Sameen Shaw ，一個眼神就能殺死對方，甚至有人傳聞Dr,Shaw可以用一隻手指頭殺死人....

Turing對著來解危的omega點了點頭並親切著打著招呼「您好 謝謝幫忙」

「不會的，這群小屁孩就是太欠揍你沒事吧？」Carter熱心的詢問著

「沒事，怎麼稱呼您？我叫Caroline Turing」難道遇到好人的Turing當然想認識眼前這個omega伸了手與Carter握了握手

「Joss Carter骨科，你迷路了嗎？」Carter回應著

Turing笑了笑點了點頭「有點」

「來探病的？還是還看病的？」

「我來找人的，但是她不在，我就出來逛接下來發生的你就知道了，醫院我來好幾次了但還是迷路了....真丟臉」Turing一五一十的說著

「找哪位我幫你找找」Carter看著眼前這人畜無害omega，儀態輕輕柔柔的誰被她找都很幸運

「她不善與人交際不知道你認不認識她Sameen Shaw」Turing微笑說著提到這個alpha內心有點小鹿亂撞，

Carter抬起一邊的眉頭歪了歪頭重新再看了看眼前這個美麗的女人並重複她要找的人「Sameen Shaw」

「認識嗎？」

「當然！剛一個自以為的笨蛋出了包，Shaw得去補救所以加了班」Carter一邊說著一邊將Turing帶往開刀房的方向走去，腦子不停的想著

才剛到開刀房的門口遠遠的Turing就看到一個熟悉的背影矮矮小小的但感覺又再生氣，隨即就聽到咒罵聲，這語氣可比平常兇一百萬倍...

Turing原本想立馬奔去Shaw的身邊可第一次看到這麼兇的Sameen有點躊躇不前，Carter像看好戲一樣看著Turing，可以治得了Shaw的原來是這種女人....

但要是被Shaw知道剛剛Turing遇到什麼鐵定天翻地覆，

聞到熟悉的omega味，Shaw將身體東南西北轉了一圈尋找氣味的來源看到Turing後，心情即刻平復了下來打發走了那出包的笨蛋，往Turing的方向走去，

這是Carter第一次看到臉不臭的Shaw有點意外，在簡單的介紹後Shaw拉著Turing離開了醫院，幾分鐘的交談內Carter的表情一直很多，

Shaw整個想巴下去，真夠煩的，整醫院最能跟自己聊得來的就是Carter了，兩個人一樣有效率討厭白痴，醫術都一樣優質Carter這人也不八卦，

每次一起搭配手術Shaw都特別喜歡，乾淨俐落不拖泥帶水的

離開了醫院Shaw開著車往昨天說的那間公寓開去，但才剛出停車場開不到十分鐘等沒幾個紅綠燈，Shaw就將車開往地下停車場，

兩人才剛進到大廳負責看門的門房就熱情的打起了招呼「Dr,Shaw好久不見了，您的信件有點多」

聽到門房這麼一說Shaw回覆道「你說Dr,Nolan的信嗎？我等回拿」才剛講完還沒等到門房的回覆Turing就被Shaw拉進了電梯裡，

速度之快Turing都不知道Shaw又在急什麼鬼了，這棟大樓每層只有兩戶今天要看的這間位於八樓，大廳氣派乾淨電梯內也沒有任何怪味，

還沒進到屋內Turing就對這間公寓有好的印象，Shaw才將門打開撲鼻而來的氣味讓Turing知道Shaw的鬼計謀了，

整間屋子沒有什麼傢俱除了洗衣機、冰箱、瓦斯爐、電視、一張床、一張沙發外就沒別的了，還有些小雜物衣物跟書籍之類的，

Shaw簡單了介紹了房間及客廳廚房後看了看Turing並說「屋主說房租可便宜租不用押金，短期長期都可以若要添購傢俱她可分攤九成費用」

「這麼好，這樣太虧本了吧」Turing疑惑著說著

「不會啊，房子放著也是放著」

「那要租多少」

Shaw根本沒租過房子根本不知道像這樣的地段位於紐約還附設洗衣機坪數還這麼大，到底多少才合理想了想胡亂報了報價「一個月3000」

「3000 !!」

Oops 

「太貴了嗎？」Shaw驚訝著說著

「是凶宅嗎？」

Shaw:「.........不是 就便宜」 總不能說報錯價吧

「Sameen」Turing叫著這熟悉的名子

「恩？」

「窗子可以打開嗎？ 整屋子都你的味道」Turing笑著說著

Oops


	16. Chapter 16

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Turing慵懶的趴在床上，一隻手順著小腿摸了上來，觸碰著那敏感的屁股並無規律的揉捏，一邊又一邊交替著彈性適中的小白臀可口極了，

回想著剛剛高潮的瘋狂和不停流出的液體下體，刺激的快感還在，體內熱呼呼黏稠稠的液體多的不像話，

Turing轉過身拉起一旁的被子覆蓋了赤裸的身軀，因興奮與快感通紅的身體顯得特別害羞，隨著移動一股一股的熱精讓夾緊的雙腿不由己的張開......

當味道被發現這根本是自己的公寓時，Shaw見笑轉生氣，抓緊Turing一張嘴緊湊過來，四唇交疊的不給任何說話的空間，就是一陣舔弄....

之後之後的結局，討厭死了，陰道流出的寶貝液體難聞死了，每當激烈戰況結束時，貪得無厭的肉棒總是往那最深處探去在用力一頂又一頂的吐出來......

「別弄了」Turing想著等會還要清理就覺得煩

但隔著被子的那隻手根本不聽話，鑽進被窩裏又是一陣騷動

Turing拉起被角聞了聞嗅了嗅並說「都妳的味道，說了你還不高興笨蛋都會發現，妳還一直弄」

吃到鱉的Shaw停下手部動作，想念那甜美圓潤的小屁股.......

「Sameen妳老實跟我說到底為什麼這麼想成結？」

「哪有？」

「哪沒有書房那些書怎麼回事？ 你花招又那麼多！！」Turing的聲音大了起來不悅的神情全寫上臉上

「就成結好玩嘛你這麼凶幹嘛？」Shaw被Turing的態度僵了一下原來兇起來這麼凶.....

「你不老實講就算了，房子我不租了而且我的租約到期保證離你很遠」

聽到Turing這麼說害怕的Shaw只好一五一十的說出急迫成結的原因，但刪減了很多重要的關鍵只是簡單的告知，

家族的基因特殊成年alpha到了某特殊階段時，性功能會出現異常需要成結來整治這麼毛病，若拖太久會壞掉，

聽到Shaw這麼一說Turing也放下戒心來了，雖然不保證這是實話但確實這個頑皮的alpha性功能真的越來越差.....

Turing想了想接著問「那成結會怎麼樣？ 會痛嗎？」Turing的眼裡帶著委屈與無奈，

「不會痛，就只是一個特別的......的」Shaw真不知道要怎麼解釋這行為，這年過三十的omega還不知道成結是什麼.....

腦子又轉了轉想了想Shaw自信的說著：「就醜醜長大人的一次噴射」說著說著嘴角不禁上揚了一下

Turing一臉嫌棄的聽著並說「每次都有射啊？ 怎樣不一樣？」

「就比較特別醜醜會......那個.....」

「哪個？而且標記又是什麼怎麼書都會這樣講？」

「那我跟你說個故事好了」Shaw很難很直接的說出辦法跟結果決定說個故事讓麻煩鬼瞭解一下

「從前從前有個大英雄叫做醜醜他有一群戴著白帽穿著白衣的好士兵，打仗作戰的征服者平常就是在攻城掠地討伐餓鬼為士兵找尋美好家園，每當醜醜作戰時

他最大的優勢就是變的又大又粗又像鐵棍一樣堅硬去攻擊對方，有一天他遇到了Turing城堡那座城堡風景非常宜人，城堡內知識豐富又知書達理，好難讓醜醜放棄

但是這座城堡很特別之前都沒被攻擊過難度特別高，當他試圖攻擊後不但滑了一跤進入了城堡的圈套想出來又被吸回去，努力地跑出洞口又折返攻擊，不停的攻擊與防守，

卻還是失敗了全軍覆沒的交出那些失敗的俘虜，俘虜們一個個的被噴射出來到最後征服者醜醜會被城堡放過，變小變軟又疲憊的逃出來，

攻擊了幾次後城堡會因脆弱而開始淹大水，每當醜醜作怪均會導致水流肆意，但攻擊久了征服者醜醜的士兵會開始思念起自己的同胞與想成家的慾望，

會開始表現不佳，動不動就投降求饒，征服著醜醜也會開始想足辦法要讓士兵奮戰到底，會開始養精蓄銳準備死守奮戰，花招百出得招式要讓城堡招架不住，

直到醜醜出絕招在戰場上的億萬士兵與城堡性福大陸上緊緊黏住出口，不讓任何一個搗蛋鬼跑出來後才可能根治一下，攻擊完畢後士兵才會乖順，

城堡也會因為不停的攻擊而軟化態度，想找一個城堡的繼承人來保護永不受傷害，但是繼承人的加冕必須經由與征服者交換來結合，

他們必須交換對方的精華才有辦法讓對方不再尋找繼承著與秘密花園，但加冕的過程都是由攻擊開始的，攻擊的一方直到將對方的壓制後咬破財庫注入屬於自己

的精華貨幣後即可擁有對方，但這個過程可有可無不是每個征服者都想擁有自己的城堡的，也不是每座城堡都想擁有一個繼承人的」

說完了這些Shaw看了看那滿臉遲疑的小城堡感覺又來了，又將那長長大大的鰻魚拿了出來晃啊晃的，醜態百出

「你幹嘛拉，剛剛不是弄過了」Turing罵道

Shaw假裝沒聽到那些湊啊湊著將幹醜醜往Turing臉頰邊亂竄著，Turing搖著頭連忙躲開雖然剛剛聽了那樣的故事覺得士兵們很可憐但是醜醜很討厭是事實，

「求你了難得今天又翹起來了平常不會的，please」Shaw露出了可憐的表情的說著，模樣可愛極了

Turing看了看才將小嘴緩緩長開，含住前端用小舌輕柔的舔著敏感的小洞，又吸又舔把肉棒舔著乾淨溜溜並照顧著龐大的身軀吞吐不止，

享受著好似精取精的快感Shaw抖了抖身軀，屁股前送著往Turing唇頰裡送去，突如的深入卡在咽喉裡不是滋味連忙作噁了起來，

Turing吐出那作惡多端的硬物，甩起姿態表明了不在吹弄這討厭的陰莖，狠狠著瞪著那搞怪的alpha

連忙解釋的alpha喘著氣不停的說：「不是故意的不是故意的」

「走開」

聽到這句走開Shaw不由自主地將Turing一推，連忙跌躺著Turing還來不及反應雙腿硬被張開，醜醜一來到穴口便進入花苞中，深深抵入次次到底，幹的Turing喘不過氣，

抽動了幾十回後Shaw一邊低頭親吻著那美麗的可兒，一邊不停地抽送著在Turing耳邊不停說著並舔弄著「不是故意的 不是故意的」

舌頭舔著耳背與耳朵炙熱的溫度讓那驕縱的敏感部位脹紅了起來，Turing的嘴裡發出了難以忍住個叫聲「啊 ....... 恩.........」

Shaw使勁的抽插起來，大寶貝在穴裡進進出出，出來時又帶出一堆一體噗滋噗滋的聲音不斷發出，搭配著Turing的嬌喘與身軀緩緩翹高著，

迎接著那一點都不習相憐玉的頂撞，Turing魅惑的表情加速了Shaw想射的快感，感覺前端又被緊緊抓住緊緻的小穴抓著小頭難耐，

穴肉燙的肉棒一陣酸麻，噗噗噗噗噗噗 感覺一陣熱精注入後，Turing舒服到了極點........

Shaw順勢趴在Turing身上，溫柔的摟著並親吻的Turing香醇無比的小嘴，Turing感覺兩腿間黏稠稠地士兵傾巢而出.........

隔天一早Turing與Sameen Shaw又簽了一份新合約只不過這次沒有性也沒有條件，就只是一般的租房合約而已，不用押金也可隨意變更住宅格局

什麼變動與改善都是可接受的，傢俱部分屋主Sameen Shaw還願意負擔九成的費用，在簽訂時Shaw那個急迫的模樣什麼條件都願意加上，

只求在那份合約上簽字畫押的態度，可愛極了

即使已經讓Turing留在身邊了但那個昨天晚上總計撐了10分鐘的快槍俠Sameen Shaw，還有更長的一段路要走..........


	17. Chapter 17

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Turing最近忙著添購傢俱與佈置公寓，根本忙的不可開交，對於那個驕傲的小不點多少有點冷落。

醫院裡的超級王牌Dr.Shaw壓力頗大，想急著解決那該死的性問題又想多花點時間陪陪那美麗的omega，但無奈最近紐約大雪不斷，光是急診病人都塞爆整日行程，

回到家要嘛超過固定下班時間，要嘛特早出門處理那堆雜事，與Turing的每日功課也都快快結束，老盯著疲憊的小Sameen也於事無補，糟糕透了.......

這天正煩惱著合約要到期，性生活要終結的alpha，帶著疲憊的身軀與飢腸轆轆的肚子回到家時，望向空曠的桌子與沒有任何食物味的廚房後，

壓倒駱駝最後一根稻草的導火線即將爆發......

Greer與Diane幾天前去西雅圖參加了孫子的畢業典禮，也順道在當地旅遊幾天，做飯的的工作就完完全全就交由Turing來負責了，

Turing說隨便也沒那麼隨便就是與Shaw相處久了也都知道這壞東西的毛要怎麼刷才順，很多東西也都簡化了，Turing也知道Shaw挺喜歡自己的說什麼也不會太欺負。

Shaw才剛進到書房就看見Turing很煩惱的在瞪著螢幕思考著什麼......

「Sameen你回來了，這個你幫我看一下好難決定」Turing看著臉很臭的Shaw愉快的說著，手不停的拉著Shaw的衣角

Shaw不削的看了看嚴肅的說：「簡單的幾雙絨毛拖鞋還拿不定主意？都幾點了晚餐呢？」

Turing看了看時間驚訝的站了起來.....

Oops Oops

「Sameen對不起忘了，我馬上去煮」一臉愧疚的Turing衝忙的想離開

Shaw一把抓住Turing並坐在椅子上將Turing轉身臉朝下，屁股翹在她的大腿上，開始隔著Turing的小花褲開始了拍打，Shaw的手掌產生清脆的聲響，

Turing感受到Shaw結實手臂帶來的巴掌疼痛，使Turing驚叫了起來，好痛！真的好痛

這是Turing長這麼大第一次被打.... 還是被這樣打有夠羞恥

Shaw的巴掌不停的打在Turing的屁股上 啪！啪啪啪

並生氣的說「pizza我已經叫了，不懲罰你你不知道乖」

「求 ...求...你...別..打....了...別....打......我.....」Turing哀求的聲音斷斷續續地發出

因害怕而縮緊的屁股面對大力的拍擊，響起了巨大的聲響

Shaw停下舉起的巴掌，屁股得到喘息的Turing伸手摸摸發燙的雙臀，卻立馬被Shaw抓住

「誰准你手過來的，晚餐還沒到前都給我趴好」

話才剛說完小花褲與內褲立馬被脫個精光，屁股沒了遮蔽涼颼颼的感覺接踵而來隨即一連串不停歇的拍打開始，

「不....要...光...屁...股」

「啊.....啊............」

 

「不.....要」

Turing不停的哭泣與求饒，但一點效果也沒有

啪啪啪啪啪啪

一連串恐怖的拍打打在那小巧可愛的屁股上，帶點微紅的屁股漸漸變的紅潤起來，如同Turing害羞又害怕的臉頰一樣，

「我.....錯.....」Turing無法說出完整的句子一個字一個字的想懺悔，時不時的想伸手去擋，卻又立即的被阻擋下來，拍打的力道呼大呼小，

Turing屁股雖小但為了照顧兩辦平衡，Shaw怕打時特別強調兩邊的平均，打的Turing淚流滿面，一邊都不得鬆懈

「不......要.....Sameen.....好.......痛」

「沒規矩」Shaw冷冷的回了一句，手掌的拍打沒停歇......

正當Turing感覺屁股整個燒起來時門口的電鈴聲解救了這紅的發燙的可憐物，終於到了.......

Shaw停下拍打的巴掌將Turing從趴著的姿勢抬起臭著臉說著：

「準備吃飯吃完繼續，讓你長記性」

Turing哭的更加大聲伸手揉了揉發燙的蜜桃，趕緊穿上小花褲與shaw一起用餐，但剛剛懲罰的拍打過沒多久就不痛了.....

Turing也知道Shaw剛剛沒打得很狠，只是肚子餓了小小發發脾氣而已，

吃飽喝足的Shaw情緒明顯比剛剛好的多但搓搓Turing的銳氣是一定要的，最近那個鬼樣子懶惰又不聽話這可不行，

「去拿棍子來在打20下」

聽到Shaw這麼說Turing不停的苦苦哀求Shaw別在懲罰，但絲毫沒有任何作用Shaw只淡淡的說「拖延，在加五下」

Turing摸著無辜又可憐的小花瓣，開始尋找合適的用具，但實在找不到什麼合適的打屁股Turing來到Shaw的面前

「找不到.......」

「找不到拿皮帶來」

一聽到皮帶的Turing寒毛直豎想也知道皮帶有多可怕.....

「我...在找找」

隨後Turing拿了報紙、充電線、空的寶特瓶、 塑膠的衣架......通通都被那個決心好好欺負一下的壞蛋一一拒絕了，

在房間左顧右盼後在自己的化妝台上看到平常用來梳頭的梳子，背後像打人的工具，Turing心想這一定沒皮帶可怕，拿了就將梳子交給Shaw

「你確定要用這打25下而不是皮帶？」

「........嗯........」Turing點點頭，感覺不太妙

「過來內褲褲子脫掉趴好」

「穿著不行嗎？ 好冷.......」Turing委屈地說著

「待會就熱了」

Turing磨磨蹭蹭的將遮蔽物退去翹高屁股橫趴在Dr.Shaw的腿上，顫抖的身軀迎來了第一下結實的拍打，

啪！！！！！

才打那麼一下Turing痛的整個人跳了起來不停的哀求著「等等，Sameen等等SameenSameen」

「你剛自己說的啊」Shaw壞臉的說著

「暫停...暫停一下」

「要幹嘛？暫停要多打幾下」

「不要不要，人家.....人家.....要」

啪！！！！！

Turing大聲的哭了出來這絕對比剛剛更痛........... Turing的臀部才被那麼打了兩下就整個紅了起來像個水蜜桃似的

「我已經很輕了」

「等等..... 不要.........」Turing哭著求饒著

啪！！！！！

「又怎麼了？」

「人家想.....吃雞雞.........」 Turing內心是崩潰的逼著說出了這句

這下好了會這招了，但天底下沒有一個alpha會笨到omega想吹還不掏出來過癮的....

Shaw遲疑了一下，底下唇唇欲動的肉棒像聽到大餐一樣的甦醒了起來，Turing感覺一股強烈的氣息傳來逃開屈辱的姿勢身上就往Shaw的寶貝摸去，

硬的真沒出息的Shaw有些無奈，要是平常就這麼想吃就好，早就不知道射幾次了

「等等在吃洗乾淨了要吃多久吃多久，快去洗澡等下讓你吃個夠」想到能被吹Shaw還是挺高興的，

Turing摸了摸腫起的兩辦屁股，嘴裡不斷嘀咕著好痛好痛後護著疼痛的水蜜桃往廁所的方向跑去.......

Shaw雖然很開心Turing的這個要求，但想逃避挨打才出此下策也真是夠了，洗完澡後Shaw一邊玩弄著變大又硬的鐵棒，

手不斷搓揉著敏感的部位試圖讓小Sameen更加威猛傲人，Turing剛洗完澡看到床上這個玩弄身體的alpha，翻了個白眼，

笨蛋才會不知道剛那懲罰就只是想欺負自己而已，真是夠了

Turing緩緩的往床上爬去，立馬用手握住內棒賣力地吃著，但比起屁股被打還不如舔舔東西要好的多，

小嘴包覆著挺立的東西，因吸吮而變化的雙頰看上去淫穗極了，Turing用手套弄著吃不完的部分，

Turing可愛的腦袋在Shaw胯下賣力的吞吐搖擺，腦袋不停的晃動小舌也認真配合舔吸著，

不停深探的巨棒開始緩緩流出一點點透明濕黏的液體，忽然Shaw的身體抽蓄了一下一股濃白的液體噴發而出，

在經歷了這麼多次的性經驗後Turing終於明白什麼叫雷聲大雨點小.......


	18. Chapter 18

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
一臉無奈的Turing靜靜著看著噴射完的大棍子逐漸疲軟下來.........想找地洞鑽的Shaw有些難過，但為了避免尷尬且在幾秒前氣氛還這麼好別浪費，

便將Turing已跪姿的方式輕輕躺著便分開了她的雙腿仔細探究了一番，不過印入眼簾的畫面十分驚恐足足讓Shaw開心了好一陣子，原來Turing這麼愛.....

整片森林像下過傾盆大雨似的腫起的陰唇格外敏感才那麼張開一下，就逗的Turing饑渴難耐，

Shaw用舌頭先由Turing腳踝開始舔起一步步慢慢往下，慢的程度簡直快要讓Turing瘋掉..... 隨著口舌的舔弄不一回兒又輕輕地啃咬著，

在雙腿之前輕輕的親弄一下，好不容易將舌頭放進去又輕啄的向外舔，Turing強忍著慾望緊閉雙眼緊咬齒間，

「要繼續打還是？」

Turing難受的說不出話來點點頭又搖搖頭呻吟著，嬌喘說著：「不要.......不要.......」

水不停地流出徹底沾溼了下方的床單，不由自主擺動的雙腿被Shaw一把抓住整個將陰戶展示開來，由外而內的舔弄靈活的舌頭刺激著，

因得不到回答的Shaw停下動作，看著私處潰堤的模樣急需止癢的嫩穴，感嘆著血液還是沒有衝向小Sameen的小頭，

「慢慢想我口好渴」才剛說完Shaw就在大腿邊緣徘徊許久又多親了幾下，接著頭整個埋入流水中慢慢的舔弄外花園，

逛著逛著來到中心點吸著肉辦上下左右的嚐著，親吻似的弄著舌頭輕柔的掃過那最敏感又最脆弱的點，

底下的人抖了一下夾緊爽腿中的頭顱大聲地呻吟起來，

「阿........ 恩.........恩........」

速度極慢的挑逗卻忽然間將整個小豆豆包覆起來，口水聲不停傳出，羞恥的感覺讓漲紅的雙頰如同剛剛打完的屁股似的，

舌頭像隻不聽話的巨蟒深深地往溫暖潮濕的方向翻攪，時而快時而慢往深處探著，

「不要.......不要.......」

根本不理會那嬌喘的抗議，Shaw將手指緩緩插入洞口與嘗味蛇爭寵，手指緩緩移動不斷挑逗著敏感位，

重複重複著，直到Turing源源不絕的顫抖收縮著阻礙嘗味蛇與搗蛋指的進出，才告一段落.........

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

紐約連日的大雪，醫院成了溫暖的避風港，時不時有怪異的人進來擋也擋不住，雖然這一切不關Shaw的事，

但人手不足又遇到天兵時Shaw的電話就不適宜的響起.....是一個來自急診的呼叫.....

Shaw臭著臉往急診走去，要不是今天的手術大致完成，醫院人滿為患說什麼也不可能去的，一拉開廉子病床上躺著一個年約50的婦人，

嘴裡不停的在碎念些什麼，滿臉發黃肚子有著異常的攏起，Shaw簡單了詢問幾個問題但婦人根本雞同鴨講，一直碎念著什麼政府官員都是猩猩變的，

猩猩要統治世界還會用晶片腦控人類，肚子大是懷了孩子.....

Shaw聽了眼球都翻了一圈，初步判斷大概肝臟出了問題，安排了婦人做腹部超音波檢查，但婦人一聽到檢查立馬暴走大喊大叫說什麼也不願她的小寶貝受到電磁波傷害，

無奈的眼球沒辦法一直翻很累，轉為瞪大雙眼怒視著婦人，婦人嘴裡不停的叫囂「你被晶片控制了，我要快點離開這裡不安全」說著說著就想離開床位

Shaw一手抓著婦人無奈的說：「我沒有被控制請你乖乖躺好我去請別的醫生來幫你」但總覺得今天有點詭異

婦人這麼一聽以為是FBI要來將她抓走帶去研究拿起包包內的小保溫瓶，轉開朝著Shaw的臉潑去......

突如其來的液體侵入眼睛有股刺痛感Shaw叫了一聲趕緊跑去沖水閥清洗眼睛水流不停的沖著沖著，但怎麼洗刺痛的感覺都在而且越來越辣，

隨後婦人也被安置去精神科但不管怎麼沖水雙眼就是刺刺的紅的跟什麼一樣，視線也模糊了起來，

「你想用這招去看新來的眼科醫師很不上道唷」

Carter在一旁調侃的說著

Shaw皺了皺眉頭沖著雙眼說：「你要不要讓她潑一下」

Carter一邊評估了Shaw的狀況拉著她走到眼科的診間

「這新來的醫生有夠正氣質又好，你好好把握」才剛說完推了Shaw進入診間人就一溜煙的跑走了，Shaw一臉疑惑

Shaw勉強看了桌上的立牌 Caroline Turing

「有什麼事嗎？」一個輕輕柔柔的聲音從後方傳了過來

「呃....我剛在急診被潑了東西眼睛不太舒服」

「天啊！你穿了白袍不知道要立馬沖洗嗎？還坐著幹嘛？」伸手過去硬拉著矮小的女人

「都沖超過30分鐘了，還是刺痛」黑髮的女人不耐煩的說著

看著這個叫Caroline Turing的女人有種莫名的熟悉感

Turing溫柔又仔細的檢查了臭臉醫生的眼睛，看了看聞了聞得出了一個結論

「你是色狼？」才說出口立馬站了起來

「什麼？」

「你這是防狼噴霧造成的」

Shaw：「................」

Shaw只好娓娓道來事情的經過，Turing笑了笑直說別擔心沒有造成傷害的，但由於Turing太過可口Shaw與他特別靠近，不管是身上的香味與髮香都好喜歡，

才剛又一次沖洗完畢立馬約了Turing吃晚餐，尷尬的Turing勉強答應，也深怕這人真的是色狼....

但礙於Shaw不會表達也不太會閒聊第一次的約會進行得不太順利，不過醫院卻開始傳聞這兩人已穩定交往，

讓醫院不少alpha不是滋味，出現一股眼睛不舒服的風潮，紛紛將防狼噴霧稀釋在稀釋後噴在眼睛上尋求治療......

不過Turing卻一點不在乎Shaw的樣子，也與其他醫生聊得熱絡醫院裡每個alpha看到Shaw都有著不懷好意的眼神，

眼看Turing將一步步的被追走，Shaw也沒有一點辦法時天空忽然轉亮，傳來了一個甜美的聲音「Sameen你晚餐要吃什麼？」

總算解脫的Shaw想起自己只是在小睡一下做了個惡夢，傻乎乎的看著Turing

Turing望著眼角流出淚的Sameen，疑惑的神情全寫在臉上「你怎麼了？」

「我眼睛痛」說完隨即離開案發現場........

上次可怕的惡夢也讓Shaw想了許多，要是再這麼下去Turing就會跟夢裡發生的事情一樣，但卻又不知所措了起來，

想來想去這答案也只能問兩個人自己的哥哥會被笑所以刪除，Carter可能會憋笑但方案很實在，Zoe會奸笑但方案一定很中肯，

勉為其難下只好找個最方便的問，Carter果真很忍耐的憋了笑只是建議這個沒談過戀愛又不懂得製造浪漫的alpha，

好好與Turing講清楚自己的感覺...... 但根本不知如何開口的笨蛋看著月曆，感嘆人生好難默默的望著這最後一天的約期.........


	19. Chapter 19

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
這可能是人生中最快樂的時期，但遺憾的是這是最後一天....... Shaw為了這個特別的日子請了個假，在廚房看著忙東忙西的Turing，

做菜的樣子柔柔的細心準備的模樣好溫暖，Turing將頭髮盤起來露出那迷人的頸後方，可口美味的白頸讓Shaw忍不住多看了幾眼，

真希望時間可以停止.........

「我今天請假了」Shaw邊走邊說著

Turing一點也沒驚訝的樣子點了點頭，看了看那委屈又可憐兮兮的alpha，雖然那個笨蛋什麼也都沒說，但反應出來的肢體語言訴說了一切

兩人之間的微妙關係正一點一滴的發酵著...........

Shaw從後方環抱著Turing微微墊起腳間在頸後親舔起來，嘴唇不斷印在白皙的脖子上，

一點點紅色的吻痕留著印記，一轉眼Turing剛被撕裂的上衣落在地上，

赤裸的背貼著冰冷的餐桌上雙腿環繞在Shaw精瘦又能幹的腰上，

「恩..........啊.........」Turing發出的呻吟聲帶著嬌喘，

密不可分的交合處熱烘烘的流出黏液，Turing可愛的小穴經過這麼多次的蹂躪卻都還是一樣緊致......

Shaw不停聳動的下半身啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪 不斷發出，難以招架的攻勢幹的Turing羞著臉嗚著嘴，

不斷地吸允那迷人的脖頸香甜的體香令軟熱的舌尖探出口來舔弄著那敏感的耳根，

火熱巨大的陰莖搗弄著因刺激而不斷收縮的Turing，Shaw急迫的將Turing雙腿用力扯開一點點在扒開穴，好再深入一點

貫穿的小穴搭配著淒厲的叫床聲，肉棒彷彿聽到國旗歌不停往上翹著硬的發疼的陰莖不停撞擊著，

Shaw捏了捏Turing小巧的屁股微微地在抬高一點，拖著雙臀有力的抽插起來，渴望的肉縫流出的黏液潤濕了Shaw的雙手，

這畫面色情又興奮，Shaw盯著還沒玩弄的地方笑了一下，

Turing立馬用手臂想遮擋那可憐的胸前，但已經來不及了Shaw低頭含住那像蜂蜜般甜而不膩的奶頭，品嚐著乳尖漸漸變硬，

「啊.......恩........不要........」

不斷收縮吃著小Sameen的陰戶像極了章魚觸角般的吸扯，密閉困禁的陰莖在肉壁皺摺的絞緊下，一股抑制許久的精華噴發出來，

濃稠的白液噗噗噗的射出又濃又多的東西，Turing可愛的小肚子微微變大了一些......

Turing趴在Shaw的身上嬌喘，疲憊的身軀讓眼皮不自主的闔上，對Turing來說早上的這一仗終於結束城堡獲得勝利，

但對醜醜大軍來說今天又吃了敗仗，難受的是今天醜醜只打了那麼一仗也沒有任何起草工程的計畫，

撤退了....................  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaw幾乎走了大半個紐約都沒找著那個味道，那個獨一無二的味道，或許是她的嗅覺壞了也或許是這世上根本沒有那種味道，

不是香水也不是乳液不是精油更不是保養品，甜甜的淡淡的，不是食物也不是動物，輕輕的柔柔的，是Turing的味道，但怎麼找就是找不到，

這是與Turing正式分開的第三天，Shaw有點想念了，卻又拉不下臉去拜託，Turing大概是真的不喜歡吧，

Dr.Shaw想了千百種與Turing巧遇的方法執行起來又覺得太過刻意，東想西想還不如早點睡覺，

為了避免太常想到那個可人兒Shaw決定用數不清的手術來痲痹自己.......

「最近怎麼都沒看到Turing？」Carter與Shaw在販賣機前不經意地問了問

「她離開了」

「為什麼？我看你倆挺好的不是嗎？」Carter邊選擇了巧克力棒挑了挑眉說著

「你什麼時候這麼八卦」Shaw翻白眼說著說著就消失在走廊

這幾天Turing時時刻刻都想念著那小可愛，但搬家又找新工作的事讓他整個忙翻，也想不出什麼理由見見Sameen，

直到那天睡醒Turing發燙的身軀與難受的下體才驚覺最重要的事情忘了..........

整理太過勞累一睡就是大半天算算現在時間可能也趕不及跑去買抑制劑，打了Zoe也一直沒接電話，有些焦急的Turing開始煩躁起來，

是要立馬跑去附近酒吧遇到的人很髒很奇怪怎麼辦，且現在味道又有點重可能不用走到路口在路上就已經被.........

試著打給了Zoe幾次還是一樣，Turing不停地看著手機按著Home鍵猶豫著要不要按下通話鍵.....

Turing回想起每個難受飢渴的發情夜，每個月領到的生活費就會先拿起那一部份，最重要的一部份，

蘋果派可以少點一個，飯可以少吃一次，衣服可以少買一件但唯獨這個該死的東西少買一劑都無法，

每個月打的劑量越來越多深怕身體無法再承受下去，現在也沒什麼好隱瞞的再躲躲藏藏下去也不是辦法，

Turing越想越煩燥發熱的身體與不斷流出的液體整條內褲都濕漉漉的......

「Sameen.........」

「怎麼了」 接到這個來電Shaw的內心有點小雀躍

「Sameen 我...... 」

「怎麼了？ 說話啊？」雖然很高興聽到Turing聲音但一直不講話還是有點著急

「妳.... 在忙嗎？」Turing顫抖的聲音怯懦的說著

「沒有，怎麼了？」

「你可以過來一下嗎？」

「好」Shaw的直覺是Turing遇到什麼麻煩了拿起外套奔跑著離開醫院.........

Turing掛斷電話才不到5分鐘敲門聲就響起，氣喘呼呼的alpha看上去很擔憂只想把Turing拉過身旁好好檢查看看，

但一聞到氣味........

「妳.......」Shaw用手嗚著鼻腔緩緩自己被揚起的性慾

「太忙.....了，忘.......記打了」 Turing看著眼前的夢中情人一場場歡愉浮在眼前，但這太淫蕩了這可不行Turing是這麼想的

「可以..... 幫我嗎？」Turing詢問著這快按耐不住的小壞蛋

「你怎麼沒先說是這個」Shaw看上去有些變扭抓了抓頭壓了壓挺立的部位

「怎麼了？ 妳有別人了？」這反應簡直要Turing哭了出來小聲委屈問著

「沒有 沒有只是」

「什麼」Turing發誓不只內褲現在連身上那條外褲都要有尿濕褲子的錯覺了

「這裡沒有保險套......而且來不及了」

Turing聽到Shaw這麼說也不管時沒三七二十一使了全身力量拉了拉Shaw，用力地關上大門..........


	20. Chapter 20

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
才剛進門興奮不已的Shaw試圖讓自己冷靜下來，腦海裡閃過各種畫面，但卻一點作用也沒有.....

整個人有點抓狂的Turing不知哪來的力氣，拉著這小可愛就往沙發上推去，騎在那結實的alpha身上，急急忙忙想脫下那礙眼的遮蔽物，

「等......等....在這種情況下我們懷孕的機率.....」

Turing聽到Shaw這麼說冷靜了不到一秒，將嘴往那多嘴的地方堵住粗魯的交纏著，Shaw被這霸道的Turing嚇著收縮了雙手不知所措，

但酥麻的身體輕輕柔柔的使得兩腳不自覺的發軟...

很甜....很軟....

Turing的纖細的雙手也沒閒著，上下其手品嚐那小驕傲，挑逗著Shaw滿臉通紅喘著氣捨不得眨眼，感官逐漸被放大....但腹肌上濕漉漉的一片很難忽視掉，

理智上不應該這樣但身體誠實的Shaw無法動彈任人宰割，Turing將alpha那該死的上衣脫下丟往一旁，在露出的脖子上又親又舔的，

因挑逗而更加脹大的部位使得那件有點緊的牛仔褲更難脫下，Turing皺了皺眉還是使勁著扯著，才剛脱到膝蓋Shaw那件存在感很多的內褲隨即消失，

迎來的是那蓄勢待發又生氣勃勃的巨物，空氣中瀰漫濃濃發情味氣味交纏特別難受.....

Turing根本等不及，發情的野性讓她拋棄所有矜持，還未將那件泡水的小褲褲脫下，並急忙撥開遮羞的布料撐開充滿蜜汁的花穴，瞬間淹沒了小Sameen

Turing挺著身軀在alpha身上上下跳躍，充實了內部的通道Turing嬌喘的緩解難受

「啊................恩..............恩........」

身上搖動的omega性感撩人迷亂的神情微紅的臉，但經驗不足的Turing過於貪心重重放重重的起才搖沒多久，花苞裡的採花棒就滑了出來，

「啊......ㄙ....」Shaw差點洩了出來

「Sameen.......」Turing哭啼啼的叫著

Shaw假裝沒有聽到，伸手想搓弄腫大的陽具解決這騎虎難下的難題，

「Sameen很不舒服.....你弄.....」Turing趴在這個假裝冷靜的alpha身上，哀求的說著，此時水汪汪的小穴半開半合體液緩緩流出，

Turing接著拜託著「求求你.....要射在拔出來啦.....」一邊說著一邊用外陰摩擦著今天異常乖巧的醜醜

「不是這個問題」Shaw一邊假裝不在乎卻享受著

「我沒辦法很久.....而且怎可能要射在拔....」苦惱模樣全寫在臉上

「你怎麼......這樣......我....現在....上哪.....找別的alpha」Turing可憐兮兮說著

緩慢摩擦的性器又將彼此的情慾增添不少，忍無可忍的Shaw二話不說一把抓起身上黏膩的小可愛，對準洞口抬起腰桿賣力向上將整根肉棒塞入，揚起的慾望難以控制，

在Shaw頂撞了不知幾百下Turing叫聲逐漸模糊，充實滑膩的通道緊緊包覆，肉體摩擦的滋滋聲不斷發出.........

Shaw想起與Turing相識的第一天，他們第一次接吻的時候、第一次牽手過街、一起散步在紐約街頭、Turing吵著一起吃蝴蝶圈、以及白雪飄落的那天綿綿細雪撒在那頂黑色毛線帽的模樣

好美 好快樂

原本緊緊的小洞被這麼一弄操出了一個暫時難以復原的洞口，充滿力道的解渴幾乎瓦解了omega的體力，Turing軟趴的在Shaw精壯的身上，

但一切並沒有那麼快結束，全身無力看不清任何東西的Turing，任人宰割的被壓制仰面躺下，搬開那兩條大長腿，腫大堅硬的肉棒仗著穴口尚未恢復，

腰身一頂霸道的填滿身下發情的omega，緩緩地抽出深深用力地擠了進去，火辣辣的肉棒幹的Turing小穴氾濫，

身體就快崩潰了，強烈的快感在體內燃燒「啊........恩.........」

Shaw快速地複習了一遍姿勢大全今天小Sameen意外的給足面子，整整三十分鐘的抽插還不見疲憊越幹越有力，

得到片刻緩解的Turing喘著氣，雙眼愛慕的看著很認真努力的Shaw，用力的往那可口的脖子咬去，狠狠地深深地留下齒痕，

Shaw冷笑的一下，往那欠幹的小穴用力蠻幹，兩腿被幹得有些發軟的Turing覺得此時此刻的自己很淫蕩，並害羞的嗚著臉發出了

「嗚.......嗚.....」的聲響

Shaw正忙著呢～指尖指腹沾得溼淋淋地挑逗著，穴內充實外部腫脹娟娟小溪不斷流出潤滑的淫水，眼前太過歡愉......

「Sameen Sameen 」

Shaw睜大雙眼腰間不停歇的回著「幹嘛，在用力嗎？」 隨即架起雙腿抽送起來

Turing被操的話都說不出來，只覺得這場性愛少了點什麼，濕漉漉的洞穴在期待些什麼似的.....

「醜.....醜.........今天.......好棒」Turing斷斷續續得說著

得到讚賞的Shaw幹紅了雙眼，哄著Turing再換個姿勢，Turing傻呼呼的爬起任人擺弄，才剛有意識起來Turing的四肢關節並扎扎實實的釘在床上，

翹著小白屁股從後面操，更加羞恥的Turing不停搖著頭求饒著，Shaw已經無法在克制此刻的衝動等待許久的主菜要端上桌了，

理也不理的按下那可愛又纖細的腰際，翹翹小小的屁股更加高起，並攏的長腿分了開來，剛被照顧的小穴一點也不害羞的流出水汁，

誘人的模樣使得Shaw腰際一挺，整根陰莖消失了無隱無蹤，敏感的姿勢被這麼一插，Turing顫抖的幾近倒下，

快感不停地襲來，這敏感又羞恥的姿勢瞬間瓦解了那該死的發情期，爽透了這感覺.....Turing努力支撐著身體翹起屁股迎著每次的撞擊

Shaw捏著那小巧可口的屁股支撐點有力的幹著，啪啪做響的每一下都深深插入子宮裡一點也不浪費，

忽然間Shaw的下體不聽使喚了起來，仔細一看肉棒整根消失在Turing身體裡卻怎麼也拔不出來..... 糟糕了.....

Oops

完了完了 糟了糟了，根本無法及時拔出來.......

「Sameen......」 滿臉通紅的Turing喘著說著

「呃.......我們好像.......」

這ㄧ不動也沒特別不舒服，Turing微微的再將屁股往上抬等待那快感撞擊，陰道深處的陣陣收縮子宮內好像在等待些什麼的......

Turing心想身後這大壞蛋一定打什麼鬼主意，就抱持著敵不動我不動的心態僵持著，但姿勢太過害羞屁股又翹的那麼高小菊花豈不是被看光光，

這麼一想的Turing連忙想要逃脫，手腳併用的就想往前爬.....

「阿.......停.....停......」輪到Shaw求饒了.....

「不要..... 不可以那裡......」Turing全身通紅的羞滴滴的說著

「Turing 我們成結了.......」

發情讓即使聰明的omega變得出奇的笨，也讓感官放大更讓隱藏許久的野性顯露出來........

「那怎麼辦.....」如此羞辱的姿勢羞得不行，只想趕緊結束什麼方法都可以Turing是這麼想的

「忍一下」Shaw摸了摸Turing安撫了一下強忍著身體最渴望的慾望試圖為自己多爭取那一秒鐘

但只撐了那幾秒鐘炙熱的白色液體隨即噴發而出，成結的效果使得那一點一點的精液無法流出深深鎖在Turing的身體裡，

Turing感覺陰道口要燒起來了，這太燙了且源源不絕的噴發射的子宮滿的難受，被撐開的下身緊咬著熱感來源的陰莖，

「喔........嗚..........」Turing哭著喘不過氣，卻無法脫離這可怕的成結射精

好久.....好久 Turing才剛意識到這比平常還久還要大量的噴射時，不知哪來的一股股熱精又大量的射了出來....

貼心的Shaw也感受到這不同反響的一次，拿了附近的枕頭往Turing肚子下塞去，不用手腳支撐的Turing隨即放鬆了下來．

子宮緩緩放鬆迎接著無止盡的白濁派對，

噴發了許久的肉棒，絲毫沒有軟下的跡象，堵著滿滿的花苞口，紅紅的腫腫的

也不知道過了多久，射了多少精液後，Turing漸漸得到緩解，發情期好了很多有種消退的感覺，只覺得維持許久的姿勢讓身體有點酸痛，

「好了嗎？」Turing吃力的問著

Shaw一句話也沒說的多灌了些濃稠的液體進去.....

彼此發燙的身軀交合黏合，慢慢的有點放過的跡象.....

「要標記嗎？」Shaw喘著氣色瞇瞇地問著不停舔衹著Turing身上的汗水，精彩透了

要把病治好最重要的環節可別忘了

Turing帶著渙散的眼神和高潮過後的滿足，輕輕地笑了笑帶了點傻勁可愛隨口而出的「好啊」

翻過身將Shaw脖子後面一覽無遺地顯露出來，身體柔軟度發揮得淋漓盡致一口咬下那屬於自己的甘甜，注入自己的信息素，

這動作花不到平常緩慢又溫柔的Turing三秒鐘，Turing才剛標記玩這個alpha，累的倒了下去留下了錯愕的Sameen Shaw

Oops


	21. Chapter 21

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
錯愕了不到三秒鐘，通體舒暢又有些疲憊的Shaw也轉身撲倒在Turing甜甜的睡了一覺，因為過於舒適什麼煩惱與奇怪的記憶都忘了一乾二淨.....

隨後的幾天Shaw也沒在穿上褲子，晃著晃著展示性器，大寶貝總能在需要時神氣十足，

Turing這次的發情期沒有任何藥物控制，Shaw當然也不敢大意，始終沒有離開Turing十公尺，由於第一天的灌精成結買套什麼的也變得不那麼重要，

但食物這個問題在第二天中午就發生了，Turing冰箱內沒有足夠餵飽小餓鬼的糧食，換句話說牛排的量根本不夠，

Shaw明顯的焦躁不安朗朗著要出門覓食，但Turing當然不允許她的小可愛離開半秒鐘，拉著纏著盧著Shaw不許出門，

吃了一餐的泡麵喝了最後的啤酒後，Shaw有些火大但看著身旁楚楚可憐的Turing卻又不忍心發火，

只好將怒氣發洩在Turing面部泛紅號稱「發情餘震」的性事上......

才那麼幾天的閉關修行小Turing被小Sameen操著有些站不穩腿併不攏，喉嚨有些沙啞難受

直到第三天Turing就決定放棄繼續占有火大的小驕傲，無奈的宣布可怕的發情期結束，雖然早已結束.....

Shaw內心依依不捨與Turing道別，實際上卻很帥氣的說再見.....讓Turing有些難過

但第一天激烈的性事讓雙方的記憶都有些模糊，醜醜恢復以往狀態但似乎沒有人記得Shaw的身體出了些特別的變化.....

經過幾天的白液排泄，睡眠不足神色疲倦有些蒼白的alpha在整整消失了三天後，終於出現在醫院走廊，

遠遠看到的Carter歪著頭前來關心，不免一陣調侃.....

「Dr.Shaw最近怎麼都沒看到人啊」Carter賊笑問著

「家裡有事忙著」Shaw一貫的冷漠回應，但才一講完想了想Turing是家事？自己也覺得有趣

「有發生什麼有趣的事嗎？你剛笑了耶」Carter發現了異樣的Shaw且身旁這個alpha有一點感覺不一樣，

「哪有？ 」Shaw皺了皺眉急忙撇清問題，卻又覺得自己忘了什麼重要的大事接著說「5A4那個病人是要我會診嗎？」

看著有些正常的Shaw，Dr.Carter回歸專業接著討論起病情也遺忘了這看似有趣的八卦，

才剛回到醫院的Shaw忙翻了，下個月的評鑑即將來到院長焦頭爛額尋求Shaw協助，

也使得Shaw手術的量增加不少，今天的六台刀終於結束Shaw隱隱約約的發現了一個問題，不知是好是壞，

平常只要看到漂亮又迷人的omega或是聞到可口的信息素，小Sameen就會微微的禮貌性立正站好，

但奇怪的是早上遇到一個姿色頗不錯的omega，小Sameen卻軟趴趴待在褲襠裡一點也不動，

以為是最近太累休息了一會下午到餐廳測試一下，卻怎麼也無法激起性趣，Shaw決定找天晚上到酒吧好好測試一下，

小sameen2.0在歷經Turing發情期的那幾天狀態極佳，升級到下一個檔次，持久度更久硬度不可思議，更不用說那次數，操的Turing接連求饒，

無奈Turing沒有挽留更沒有不捨Shaw的離去，Shaw難過的只好回歸單身狗的一匹狼.....

生理需求最近降的很低，Shaw解釋成對Turing用太多需要緩緩，

趁著今天還有點時間決定出門試試，才剛到酒吧點了杯威士忌，附近幾個omega就圍了過來，Shaw看了看挑了一個看起來比較順眼的準備發動攻勢，

但這間酒吧出了名的約炮聖地，通常看對眼下個步驟就是去到對街的旅館交換體液一番，

今天Shaw踢到鐵板，圍過來的四個omega頗為八卦，拉著Shaw只想聊天根本不管什麼生理需求，Shaw只想逃離.....

長得最八婆的那個率先開口「你這麼晚了在等人嗎？」

Shaw看著這些沒搞頭的女人拿著外套就想離開，卻被那個身材姣好的omega拉住

「你要去哪不陪我們聊聊嗎？」

Shaw拉了拉衣服嚴肅的說「我是來找個人打炮的，你們沒有興趣別礙著我」

輪到那討喜的omega說話了「打砲？」話才一出四個omega放聲大笑了起來，Shaw臭著臉想離開卻被那看似精明的omega擋住去路，

「就算我們四個都讓你上你也不行吧？」

「什麼不行你們才不行」Shaw有些惱怒的試圖推開那礙眼的人

下身肉棒隔著褲子被一把抓住，忽然感到一股噁心有總不舒服的感覺，

「好大一隻」性騷擾的omega搓揉那軟趴趴的東西描述著

Shaw意外的發現一點也不享受這項服務，而且小sameen也沒睡醒的樣子，用力推開那該死的omega離開了酒吧，並發誓再也不來這鬼地方

後方卻傳出那四個該死女人的笑聲.......

才回到家Shaw臭著臉覺得遇到瘋子，隨即將外褲與內褲丟往垃圾桶，衝進浴室認真刷洗了雞雞十幾遍，直到有些脫皮紅腫後才肯罷休，

受挫的alpha帶著憤怒入睡...... 沒遇過這麼討厭的組合

太過忙碌的手術讓憤怒的Shaw沒在執著下去，忙都夠忙現在也沒什麼性需求的，根本也沒在想太多

直到當天下午Shaw在急診超音波室觀察那顆有點破裂的腎臟開始，照著照著忽然身旁開始有大批人潮離開，急診一陣忙碌吵鬧

Shaw探頭出來只看到一批批修女個個滿臉漲紅，模樣及不舒服，有的抱著十字架拼命禱告有的拿著聖經不知做些什麼，

醫院裡的人除了極少數在幫忙外其餘的人紛紛逃離現場，Shaw低下頭不解的繼續觀察這顆腎臟，身旁的beta不可置信想逃離宣揚這個八卦

才解決完腎臟的問題醫院裡八掛始祖Dr.Corwin就湊了上去東聞西聞的想證實一下謠言，Shaw被煩的有些惱怒，

Dr.Corwin是個厲害的婦科醫師，本身也是個尚未標記的omega，也有那麼一點愛慕眼前的人，

「妳幹嘛，一直過來」Shaw的不滿全寫在臉上有點衝動想往那頭的方向巴下去

「Dr.Shaw啊.....妳最近遇到好事了啊」

「什麼好事，妳太 靠 近 我 了 走 開」Shaw一字一句的想趕走卻沒什麼太大效果

「下午那群修女妳沒發現什麼異狀嗎？」

Shaw想了想不疑有他的回著說「我怎麼知道食物中毒吧，你再不滾遠一點試試看」

Corwin識相的離開這憤怒的氣氛當中，轉身跑去大肆宣揚這個八卦 『Sameen Shaw被標記了對成群發情的修女無感！！！』

隔天一早，當Shaw聽聞這個屬於自己的大八卦後，拔腿狂奔的往那該死的omega家跑去，那可口迷人的omega，

房門用力地受到撞擊門外之人急的不可思議，Turing驚恐的透過小洞觀看，熟悉的人焦急的小可愛印入眼前，並快速地將門打開

但從沒見過如此火大的Sameen氣沖沖的火爆爆的，頭頂都快可以泡壺茶了，

Shaw的聲音大了起來「妳對我做了什麼！」

Turing被兇的莫名其妙，明明很高興地見到小不點的卻又想親手捏扁他， 「我沒有啊....」

反應之大的Shaw覺得自己有些過火但看著下身誠實的幹部，一切都明瞭了......

「妳 標 記 我 了，我只對 你 有反應了Miss.Turing」 Shaw指了指硬起的部位一字一句的說著，

Turing看了看那頑皮的巨物思考了許久...... 淡淡的說「可是我沒有印象......」

「妳怎麼這樣啊？ 標後不理的？？」 Shaw忽然感受到什麼叫做委屈什麼叫做可憐，他真是全天下最可憐的alpha

Turing一邊安撫那小不點，又試圖回想那激烈的性事....... 但真的真的對於那標記一點印象也沒也沒有，拿了餅乾給那氣瘋的alpha，

食物的鎮定讓Shaw的情緒好了很多，早餐應該沒有吃得很飽又遇到這種情緒可能不太穩定，Turing是這麼想的

Shaw吃著吃著看了看那美麗動人的Miss.Turing，這就是標記自己的女人這個讓自己終生定下來的omega這一生唯一的女人....

Turing歪了歪頭笑著看著Shaw圓鼓鼓的臉頰生氣又嚴肅的模樣，「笑什麼！妳那個表情很討厭」Shaw發現了那可愛但又挑釁的臉不悅地說著

「沒有，那我們現在是要取消標記嗎？」

「哪可以取消，這可是終生標記 終生 終生」Shaw特別強調了那重點

「那現在應該怎麼辦」

「我把你也標記了這才公平」Shaw像個孩子似的解決問題

「這不是公不公平的問題，我不要，再說了標記那天我都沒有印象怎麼知道不是你強迫我」Turing是理性的那一方，但其實是她很怕標記會痛

「妳散發著整身的omega信息素到處跑，這多危險妳知道嗎？」

「滿街上都是未被標記的omega你怎麼不去一一標記？」Turing帶點氣憤地說著，真心覺得Shaw今天很奇怪好像買了一百塊牛排通通被偷吃光了一樣....幼稚又無理取鬧

又踢到鐵板的Shaw悶不吭聲的盯著Turing看了看，想了想聞了聞Turing身上特有的香味，腦海裡想像了好幾個畫面....

先是將Turing撲倒強制的再來一發狠狠的把她標記，這樣彼此屬於彼此誰也不欠誰，

或是溫柔的引導Turing來將場爽過牛排的性愛半推半就又帶點強迫的將Turing標記，

還是趁著Turing睡著半夜淺入偷偷地將她標記起來安安穩穩，

又可能去買幾劑發情劑偷偷注入Turing身體裡，在瘋狂交合的時候理所當然的標記了Turing.....

但腦海裡幻想的這些都不是Turing想要的她不想被標記，雖然Shaw不知道是什麼原因或許Turing覺得自己沒有玩夠也可能Turing心有所屬.....

而且自己不知道什麼原因被標記了就怪錯Turing也不太合理，Shaw又看了看Turing仔仔細細的又看了一遍，這幾天沒見到Turing

心裡總有一股悶悶的感覺卻又不知道什麼，想知道Turing在做些什麼晚餐吃了沒有，今天去了哪裡有沒有發生什麼有趣的事....

或許這就是一般人說的喜歡吧........Shaw笑了笑，等待回覆的Turing又問了一遍「我們現在應該怎麼辦？」

Shaw清了清喉嚨小小的深呼吸一般認真的說著「妳可曾看著一樣東西即便知道你想要的程度遠勝於人生中的一切，卻知道你可能不能擁有？」 

Turing疑惑的看了看今天特別詭異的Sameen

Shaw接著說「我有.....而且這個東西會讓生命充滿火光，讓我願意奮不顧身直到最後，我沒有參與你人生的開端但可以篤定我會一路陪你到最後，

因為我知道這是個好的結局....Caroline Turing妳願意跟我交往嗎？」

Turing驚訝地看著如此認真又如此可愛的Sameen，整身像極了高潮過後般通紅笑著笑著往Shaw的身上撲去

Shaw通紅的而朵傳來了一句小小聲的答覆

「Absolutely」

那一刻Shaw知道他看的那部電影背的那幾句話沒白白浪費的她的時間........


	22. Chapter 22

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
最近的Sameen Shaw看上去滿面春風走起路來趾高氣揚，畢竟每天過著白天開跑車晚上開小跑車的生活，好不神氣

與Turing還是維持同居的生活週末假日會一起回到郊區玩耍，Turing喜歡這種日子雖然她常把菜給煮爛，但Shaw卻一點也沒為了這事生氣

但當今天Shaw在往床頭櫃抽屜裏塞那盒保險套時，卻發現了一個有點小生氣的東西....

「這什麼」Shaw看好戲的問著，隨即把物品丟往Turing身旁

Turing看了看心理忽然一陣冷風吹過.....這原先要丟掉的“新朋友”但卻又一直忘記

「呃......Sameen你幹嘛亂翻我抽屜」

「我們有分過抽屜嗎？」

Turing忽然覺得被擺了一道他們是沒分過抽屜跟空間，屋子挺大的很多傢俱都是新買的，別說分了許多櫃子裡都是空的.....

「什麼時候買的」Shaw一臉賊樣的問著

「發情後你離開那天，我怕又會開始你又叫不來」

「哪次你叫我我沒來，藉口」Shaw意提高音量加重了語氣

Turing低頭看了看那隻大紅色的按摩棒，廣告就是主打可深入抽插可變頻還有超強震動的功能，才買來想應付那日益壯大的性需求......

「你那天就這樣走了........我怎麼知道.....」Turing看了看假裝生氣的小不點，又將視線移開隱藏著什麼

Shaw笑了笑脫下褲子讓昂起頭來夥伴見見天，手掌搓揉了一下堅硬的部位

Turing看了看那根害羞的大棍子立馬知道又要被懲罰了........深深地吸了一口氣

「來看看是誰比較厲害」Shaw說著說著將Turing整個抬起壓制在沙發上向那可口的脖子率先進攻，這裡太香甜捨不得放過

炙熱又甜膩的舌頭搭配著吸允有力的唇瓣，一點一滴的蠶食鯨吞著，輕柔啃咬的滋味難以忽略，

Shaw呼出的氣息熱熱輕輕的，Turing放鬆著迎接接下來的饗宴.........眼角不停飄移那根傲人巨龍

Turing的耳朵特別敏感往往一舔弄下體就會流出些許蜜汁，Shaw當然不會輕易放過

若有似無的舌尖輕輕滑過耳背，卻又大力的吻著舔弄耳垂，耳根遭受深舔又輕咬的蹂躪，

Turing暈紅的臉頰輕咬下唇那陶醉的模樣，及其誘人但此時此刻是好好欺負Turing一番的時候可不能放過她，

「恩.........啊.........」Turing嬌喘的聲音逐漸加大

等待時機成熟後Shaw停下動作親了親那甜美的小嘴，看了看底下魅力無窮的小美麗露出了那帥氣十足的笑容，

「它能做到嗎？」Shaw將身旁那按摩棒拿起按下開關，往Turing的脖頸伸去低頻率的震動，新朋友不停的在耳邊及脖子附近纏繞，

震震的有點麻但卻一點也不挑逗才剛到耳邊Turing就被震得不高興了，試圖伸手推開那有點吵的東西......

「耳朵好癢......」Turing 出聲表示抗議

「恩........」Shaw 輕哼一聲關掉開關轉身拿起桌上的紙與筆，寫了點東西

NEW FRIEND

SAMEEN SHAW

  
「分析一下剛剛誰比較厲害」研究生Shaw仔細做著筆記，Turing看了看新朋友看了看那討厭鬼小聲的說「Sameen」

「誰我沒聽清楚？雙方的優劣勢呢？」

「妳比較厲害」Turing知道今晚肯定不太好過了........ 誠實的說著

「新朋友弄的我耳朵好癢震的不舒服像肩頸按摩......」Turing搓搓耳朵說著

「那厲害的是厲害什麼？」得到滿意答案的Shaw更加欠揍的問著

「你走開啦 」要講出那種害羞的東西Turing才不願意咧

Shaw在自己的那格裡做了個記號進行了下一步行動，最近越來越喜愛的性事的Turing內心既期待又害怕

Shaw隔著衣物撫摸著Turing那曲線苗條的腰際慢慢的將Turing上衣脫下，Shaw不得不承認今天這件內衣棒透了，

好像Turing早蓄勢待發的準備，紫色透明柔軟的布料加上外邊小碎花的雷絲滾邊，Shaw張大眼睛停下來好好欣賞一番口水都快流出來

「新買的？」

「恩.....別撕壞了」

「壞了再給妳買」Shaw 不懷好意地說著

「不行，這尺寸很少的........」Turing越講越不好意思，很怕被取笑，眼前的人有那麼傲人的胸圍，也深怕Shaw覺得自己根本沒必要穿

「好，很漂亮」Shaw說著說著往胸前那小不點輕輕吻了一下，Turing感覺下身又有一股液體流出身體輕輕抖了一下，醜醜也沒閒著許久沒刺激到激動的動了一下

Turing喵了一眼不多說些什麼，Shaw當然發現到可愛的反應，不安分的手隔著胸罩進入探索，手指不停搓揉已硬挺的乳頭，一手掌握了一邊的小探照燈，

好暖又有包覆感，Turing半閉著雙眼仰壓的享受著，兩旁的肩帶被輕輕的撥去，背扣緩緩地被解開來胸罩緩慢地滑了下來．

重見天日的小饅頭更加硬挺尖尖硬硬，Shaw將舌頭沿著外圍緩慢地畫圈畫圓，時不時的讓舌尖嚐點甜頭觸碰著乳頭，

嬌喘聲漸漸放大Shaw兩手輕柔那兩個小可愛，又輕輕咬了一口整個含著，「恩........啊.........」

得到讚賞的回應Shaw停下動作拿起手邊的新朋友，Turing皺了皺眉頭熱火又將被澆熄......

如同剛剛一樣Shaw按下開關拿著塑膠棒子再Turing胸前不停搓著，震動抵著乳頭周圍都照顧到後才肯關掉開關，一點都不認真，緊接著拿起筆記認真的問

「誰厲害呢？」

就算今天厲害的是新朋友Turing也不能承認，更不可以表現出來但不得不說Shaw用按摩棒挑逗的方式真的很爛，很故意

「Sameen」Turing說出了正解反正接下來不管發生什麼都說這答案準沒錯，Shaw驕傲的做上筆記又不停地笑著，好像中了樂透似的

NEW FRIEND

SAMEEN SHAW  ＊＊  
  


Shaw的陰莖洞口緩緩地流出一點點液體興奮得多硬了幾分，不由自主的動阿動的Turing很難將視線移開，

「想要了嗎？」 Shaw開心地問著

「沒有，你很討厭醜醜真的很醜」Turing死鴨子嘴硬的回著

Shaw將Turing身上那件短褲用力扯下，力道之大讓Turing有些嚇到整件內褲像下過傾盆大雨似的可怕，Shaw很滿意地笑著

但還是決定讓Turing先暫時等等拿起了塑膠棒子與自己身下的大肉棒比劃了一下，又拿起盒子研究了一下

「“強力深度抽送按摩棒，擬真前後擺動、深入抽送、推進插入陰道的重金屬推進器”，呵呵真厲害啊」Shaw像個剛識字的小一生朗讀了起來

「這句厲害“創新非人力所及的深淺交錯絕技”」Shaw認真的看了看長度及直徑臉有點綠掉

OOPS

「寶貝啊～原來你喜歡這麼粗又長的傢伙啊」Shaw這下真不太高興了.....

「就它在特價，你也才輸幾厘米而已......」Turing微微嘟起小嘴無助地說著，不仔細看根本不知道小Sameen會在長度跟寬度輸給一個玩具

聽到Turing這麼一說Shaw瞪大雙眼有點大聲的說「我輸！！」

「妳自己要比的...... 」

「好」 Shaw這句好答的非常氣憤明天肯定不讓Turing好好走路，「樣子呢誰比較好看」Shaw不服輸的問著，氣鼓鼓的臉真想捏一把，

Turing快速看了看紅色的塑膠棒子造型上有點誇大突兀的樣子很霸道，開關及電池很礙眼上次用過兩次很有力有持久（畢竟是充電的......）

但手很酸而且好辛苦的享受...... 不過上次有高潮的這件事可千萬不能讓眼前的人知道，轉頭又看了看醜醜，沒硬的時候很可愛，

充血站起來的時候很可怕，帶點粉色的肉棒似乎比較.......好入口點但現在是比外貌不是在擔心接下來可能發生的事，不過死都要說醜醜漂亮的啊！！ 雖然他叫醜醜

「醜醜好看」Turing笑著又再次看了那根大傢伙

「哼 那還叫醜醜 」

Shaw拿起紙筆不悅的寫上筆記刷刷刷的聲音在紙上傳出

NEW FRIEND  ＊＊

SAMEEN SHAW ＊＊＊

 

「是誰把妳弄這麼濕的？」Shaw嚴厲的聲音傳了出來

「是Sameen」Turing乖巧地說著剛剛夠惹他生氣了這下得在乖點，明天一早還有面試呢......

「新朋友一點忙都沒有幫嗎？」

Turing的臉漲的更紅扭扭捏捏的回著「嗯」

這答案不錯，Shaw舒舒服服的讚賞了Turing一個甜美的吻，從上而下依序吻著，回到那水簾洞外布時嗅了嗅那濕露的氣味....

抬起那可口的臀部將那條漂亮的小內褲丟棄，小小的陰唇微微張開露出那微微紅色的嫩肉，Shaw決定讓塑膠棒先攻擊，

在周圍就將開關開啟一震一震的挑逗酥麻的感覺襲來，不時輕輕觸碰一下那最敏感的小肉芽驚的Turing整個身體顫抖起來，

身體是誠實的一股股液體不停流出沾濕了整隻棒子，紅潤的雙頰騙不了人嬌喘的氣息引人遐想，Shaw毫不猶豫地將按摩棒整個插入陰道內

按下抽插的開關欣賞的這配角的性事，按摩棒快速的抽插起來快感不停，操的Turing好難受沒有技巧可言的抽插只能解渴不能滿足，沒有溫度的棒子拼了命的前後擺動，

主控者邪惡的肉棒按耐不住了，抽出那賣力工作的蠢東西挺起腰，狹窄的洞口並沒有因為剛剛的侵入而擴張起來，Shaw的龜頭一點點的擠開穴口，

腰部用了力頂了開，緊緊的堵住裡面陰道內的嫩肉緊緻的不像話不停地擠著，像幾十張嘴般的吸允，水嫩的嫩肉包覆的陰莖舒爽極了，

洞口吸附肉棒不忍離去，Shaw不停的變換抽插的力道一會深一會淺，幹的Turing嗚聲不斷，

「我來跟棒子一樣賣力地幹」Shaw才剛說完話用力地頂入眼前的人，搭配著未關起的按摩棒節奏不停地操著，

「不要深的 不要」 Turing懇求拜託但卻一點用也沒有，戰鬥力十足的肉棒次次頂入最深處，一點也不疲憊久久不洩

直到最後身旁的新朋友一點點的緩慢起來直到發出 嗚 嗚 嗚 的聲響後，Shaw才將陰莖整個埋入子宮裡噴射出來.......

Turing滿身大汗的說著「肚子......要破掉了 」

Shaw笑了笑才剛射過的肉棒又再次挺立起來，將Turing趴好按住Turing的腰碩大的肉棒抵在泛紅充血的陰道口摩擦， 再一次起勁一次次桶入深處

完事後Shaw又再次的的拿起筆記摟著Turing問著「誰持久？誰技巧好？誰硬度好？誰射得出來？」聲音中明顯帶了得意

「Sameen Sameen Sameen Sameen Sameen Sameen Sameen Sameen Sameen Sameen」Turing白眼都要翻出來了

 

NEW FRIEND  ＊ ＊

SAMEEN SHAW  ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
  
  
Shaw看了看他屌打的紀錄點了點頭滿意地笑了笑

「我們把把新朋友丟掉吧」身旁累透的Turing只想趕緊解決那罪魁禍首喘喘氣說著

「它可是有兩項我做不到的，要丟掉嗎？不便宜耶」

「那留著吧」

「留著幹嘛？」

「提醒我妳有多棒」Turing疲憊的像隻小貓寵溺的小聲說著

想喬個舒服姿勢的Turing卻意外看到身旁那小不點開心的笑容，有夠可愛


	23. Chapter 23

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
一早被叫醒的方式不是很喜歡，一下又一下不是很有力的拳頭啪打著胸口漸漸醒來，力道不大但有點疼，

「妳幹嘛」有點起床氣的Shaw不悅地問著

「我幹嘛！妳買那麼多套子昨天還射裡面！！」

Shaw：「...........我忘記了..........」昨晚太過有趣避孕這件事也根本不記得了，之前都習慣了一時很難再改過來

Turing身上還留有昨晚的風流，陰道口隱約的還流出一點白色液體不是特別好受

「肚子大起來怎麼辦」Turing稍微清潔了一下下體，微微的有點血絲

「我會娶妳」Shaw肯定的說著又接著說「不然我們先結婚好了」

「我不要」Turing斬釘截鐵的拒絕

「為什麼？」

「因為妳是 大 壞 蛋」

Shaw的臉瞬間黑掉都這情況了天知道Turing在堅持什麼，年紀也都到了標記也都標記了還想怎樣.....

Turing起身離開床鋪在那看不出的角落偷偷露出了微笑，原來欺負那小可愛這麼有趣，

「你晚餐想吃什麼？」梳洗準備完畢的Turing開口問了那小生氣的寶貝，Shaw轉頭循著甜美聲音的方向看去，

今天Turing穿著正式套裝看起來迷人又可口，裡面搭配的白色襯衫貼身又乾淨微微的有些透明，

「今天有面試？」

「對 你快點起來我要準備出門了」

Shaw一手攔住Turing的腰際仔仔細細地聞著懷裡過分甜美的omega，

「再一次？」 Shaw試探性的問著

「會來不及不要了」Turing親了親Shaw並推了推試圖睜開束縛

「很快的，十五分鐘就好」不知何時身下的緊身裙拉鍊已被鬆開，Shaw伸手侵入內褲的邊緣緩緩的伸了進去，探了探那吸允力極強的通道，果真有點濕

話才剛說完又一個侵略性的吻迎了上來一次又一次的落下，一點喘息的空間都沒有

「啊..............恩」

靈巧的手指在肉穴裡緩緩進出，微微顫抖的身體不知在期待些什麼，「真是意外的濕啊」Shaw邪惡的表示評論

「不要......不要......昨天很多次了」Turing小小聲的抗議著，身體卻不知如何的被壓制在床上

Shaw兩腿間的慾望搭起了不可小覷的帳篷緊緊繃繃得立了起來，隔著炙熱又濕滑的內褲Shaw一邊動著腰，將那最堅硬的部位撞擊那脆弱又敏感的小Turing，

一下輕一下重的撞擊著，Turing看了看內精蟲衝腦的小可愛難忍慾望的說著「這件襯衫不可以撕」

「今天吃速食不撕，縫釦子太麻煩了」Shaw笑了笑說著

「那聽話把腰抬起來」Shaw溫柔地說著又帶點命令式的口氣Turing很難拒絕， Turing半被迫的抬起腰際Shaw迅速拉過旁邊的枕頭好好支撐著那脆弱的腰部，

Shaw的手輕輕的將Turing的內褲脫下，私處完完整整地展露出來比起剛剛的觸碰，小肉縫似乎有更腫大的跡象，Shaw將手指放入Turing的秘密花園，

確認灌溉的狀態，結果挺令人滿意的，Shaw轉身拉開抽屜拿出了一個讓Turing非常陌生的東西，四四方方的彩色小包裝袋，Shaw拿著晃啊晃的

「這什麼？」

「套子，今天在忘記會被你打死」Shaw笑了笑撕開包裝袋，像鋁箔包裝袋裡緩緩拿出一個塑膠物，Turing看了看瞧了瞧只得到這個結論

「好臭.......」

「材質是橡膠多少都會有點味道，我下次再買味道淡點的」

Turing用手捏了捏鼻子不停抗議著「好臭 真的很臭」

Shaw被煩得有些不耐煩「要臭還是大肚子」Turing悶不吭聲的抗議，但這真的太臭了，Shaw抬頭看了看時間得在盡快才行待會先載Turing去面試再去醫院即可，

小Sameen整個揚起興奮的充血有些龐大的模樣看的Turing吞了吞口水，雖然已經做過那麼多次每次近距離看到還是有點害怕的感覺，

Shaw仔仔細細的教導Turing如何正確使用保險套，Turing水汪汪的大眼小心翼翼的記著卻又有那麼一點心不在焉學這要幹麻.......

「我為什麼要學這個？」Turing率先提出了這個疑問

Shaw想了想邪惡的說著「下次你親完醜醜就可以直接幫他穿雨衣了」

「講 的 我 以 後 還 會 親 他 一 樣 」Turing一個字一個字的說了清楚，煩死了一天到晚要去吃那邊.......

Shaw的沮喪全寫在臉上不過還是專注於眼前的歡愉比較重要，教導完畢這個重要的步驟後，Shaw將難耐火辣的凸起在濕潤的洞口前慢慢的畫著，等待著時機成熟

Turing一時放鬆下來Shaw立即將分身擠入Turing的身體裡，內壁的豐富的分泌物使得這場麥當勞性愛多添了幾分色彩，沒有乾澀沒有難受，

有的只是無數的歡愉與快感，狹窄陰道內緩緩地被撐了開來，Turing身體不由自主地顫抖著，小Sameen慢慢地游著挺了進去，但此時Turing又有意見了....

「Sameen Sameen」

「幹麻」 Shaw努力地擺動腰部不停地抽動身下那根大肉棒

「醜醜沒那麼燙，但是好臭你快點，我等下要洗一下」有些潔癖的Turing發表了這個意見

Shaw沒有回覆只是一次又一次的將分身送進Turing的身體裡，撞擊那甜美的小花苞，一次次更加深入 啪啪啪啪啪啪 啪啪啪啪啪啪啪 啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪

節奏不明的猛插猛幹劇烈活動後不到五分鐘，Turing有些難受了撞得幾乎人都要攤軟下來，Turing緊抓著Shaw那結實的手臂，緊緻挺翹臀部也被那修長潔白的長腿環繞著，

呻吟聲不斷發出搭配著那完美的撞擊聲Shaw越幹越有力 「啊.........恩.......啊...........」 啪啪啪啪啪啪 啪啪啪啪啪 啪啪啪啪啪啪

Turing的小嘴大嘴根本無法閉合，努力的配合著這場激烈的性事，一次次地被佔有.......

Shaw看了看時間嘆了口氣將碩大的肉棒抽了出來，看了看無助的Turing抱著那迷人的腰際線，將她整個轉了過去，背對著自己從後面用力地進入

「啊！ 不可以這個 不行」Turing無助地求饒著最討厭被小狗了，很深很舒服沒錯但是實在太丟臉了....

「要來不及了這個最快射」Shaw不害臊的解釋著並扶著Turing的腰又一次的深深頂入子宮一次次的用力插入，Turing絕望地想逃離，

卻一次次地被更硬更深的侵入阻饒了下來，才剛說完Shaw又加快了抽插的速度，Turing內部裡四面八方的肉不停湧來，緊緻的不可思議，

一下下的撞擊漸漸頂開那深處的小嘴，緊咬著肉棒的小嘴似乎也不想放過似的，「慢點..... 慢點.....」Turing剛剛高潮兩次了真的要不行了.....

「啊........恩.............」

Shaw怎麼可能慢的下來，動作越來越快插入得越來越深肉棒也越來越硬，Turing這下真的不高興了一大早的就被捅成這樣，等一下還得去面試，

雖然說滿臉紅潤的氣色顯得更好，但是一早這樣也太過激烈了吧.......

Turing滿臉心事的一想便不由自主的收縮下體，吸力一流的陰道緊緊的將肉棒咬住一點機會也不給，Shaw被這突如其來的吸允給嚇到，用力抽出快投降的醜醜，

隨即又立馬插入那放出逐客令的小花園裡，Turing不停的收縮陰道一點一滴的感覺Shaw快要不行了.....

但這新技能可讓Shaw紅了雙眼不知又頂撞了幾百下，才意猶未盡的將精液射出，滾燙的液體被套子緊緊裝著一點也不流出，

用力頂出射精後的Shaw將肉棒從Turing身體裡取出，看了看滿意的成果又再次教導Turing如何正確取下保險套，

Turing 一點也不在乎的只享受著當下高潮後的餘味.......

大概休息了五分鐘，身下的陰莖漸漸軟下後，Shaw抱起了Turing往浴室的方向走去，並仔仔細細的沖洗那火辣辣的會陰部，自己也快速沖了個澡，

就換了件衣服也將Turing原先迷人的模樣打扮好，並開心地吃著早餐

此時Turing才剛從剛剛的高潮中回魂過來，全身無力地望著那狼吞虎嚥的大壞蛋，前一刻他就是桌上那盤食物被Shaw狠狠地吃乾抹淨，

「我等下載你去」Shaw在百忙之中對Turing說了說

「我好累 都妳」Turing又抱怨著

有時Shaw真的很想對著那愛抱怨的小嘴塞入大肉棒好好管教一下，但這都僅限於想像而已

「出力的都我耶，哪裡累的」 Shaw咬著吐司瞇著雙眼說著

「施比受更有福，我可是受的那方當然辛苦了」Turing有些小碎嘴的回著

Shaw搖搖頭卻也不再多說些什麼，收拾了東西就帶Turing出門了........車才剛開沒多久Shaw又將手放在那腰處輕撫著Turing說著：「中午要來找我嗎？」

「不要 我要回家補眠，妳給我專心開車」Turing生氣的撥開那禁錮的手溫暖的懷抱，

「你剛不是問我晚餐想吃什麼嗎？我想到了 我要吃Turing全餐」 Shaw逗趣的說著覺得自己講了個很棒的笑話癲顛顛的笑著

Turing瞬間翻了個大白眼伸手就往身旁的人揍去，Shaw被打的好笑又好痛心裡卻覺有點暖暖的感覺，

與Turing道別時起初只是個輕微的輕啄，卻不知為何的變成了一個纏綿的吸允，Shaw的舌頭長驅直入的侵略靈巧的撫弄著，彼此的舌熱烈的交纏著，

Turing將身體緊緊貼合在那結實的身體上一點也不想分開，直到後方汽車喇叭的噪音才將兩人拉回現實，一直到Turing消失在建築物裡Shaw才緩慢地將車開離....

才剛到家的Shaw隨口問了問那今天面試的小可愛心得，得到的卻是Turing濕潤的雙眼與那兩條流下的淚痕，內心悸動了一下

「怎麼了？」Shaw皺起眉頭擔憂地問著，但總覺得家裡有股味道怪怪的，難不成是遇到什麼壞人了吧！！

Turing上氣不接下氣的說著「今天面試很順利，路過R.M.Williams的時候剛好在特價」

「恩 然後？」 Shaw小心仔細的檢查Turing是否有任何外傷的可能，又很擔心是否是最可怕的事情發生了....未被標記的omega在路上總是特別危險

Turing接著說：「我就很開心地進去挑了一下」時不時的吸了吸鼻涕看起來真夠委屈的 但狡猾的omega想了想又說：

「那先說好我說完你得負責」

聽到Turing這麼說Shaw想了想又看了看心想，不管現在發生了什麼他都會負責到底的！！

「恩 我會負責的」 Shaw用堅定的眼神與一個有力的點頭回應著那哭樣很醜的Turing，四周瀰漫著一股很臭的味道越來越重但卻被Turing甜美的氣味有點蓋住，

「挑完之後我很開心的決定要穿著走」Turing淚不停流出哽咽的模樣心疼極了

Shaw這下真的心揪了好幾下低下頭看了Turing的卻發現沒穿鞋子，伸手摸摸了那可憐的腳踝冷冰冰的真不知經歷了什麼

「然後.....然後 我走著走著提著包又提著舊鞋一不小心.........」Turing難過得說不出話來

Shaw在一旁著急的像熱鍋上的螞蟻不停安撫的Turing的背溫柔的說：「不管發生什麼我都會處理的」

Turing深吸了一口氣緩緩道來「我就踩到一隻大笨狗的屎......右腳整個身陷其中我卻沒有任何感覺.......」

Shaw噗茲的笑了出來，回顧了四周果真是屎味啊......才剛笑出來一旁的Turing卻又哭得更大聲了起來，「然後....然後 我就這樣走回家了」

忍住笑意的Shaw想了想『沒感覺』『走回家』『我負責』...... 眉頭深鎖忽然覺得這一切都是場騙局Turing是演技派的.....

半間屋子一步一腳印的都是Turing的步伐那專屬於他的右腳，一點一滴地走過留下了痕跡，帶著臭味的.....

百般無奈的Shaw只好為了他說出的承諾負責一點也不勉強「那你坐好我把房子打掃乾淨你在下來，鞋子放哪了我拿去洗」 

這話一出Turing對Shaw的厭惡指數瞬間下降了2%，Turing滿心愛慕的看著她，黏黏膩膩的往Shaw身上磨去，不害羞的討著拍

其實一開始是怕Shaw生氣的責罵或是那覺得愚蠢的恥笑，才出此下策的沒想到Shaw吃這一套，Turing開開心心的打開電視盒子劇場裡播放著激烈槍戰戲碼，

而Turing自己的人生劇場裡播放著辛苦打掃的女朋友 ，沒有絲毫的抱怨只有寵溺而Turing卻不適宜的加上了一句「Sameen這邊好臭你先清這邊」 

但Shaw卻覺得這生活甜滋滋的即使屎真的很臭.........


	24. Chapter 24

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Shaw的體力真的不是一般的好今天一早就做了這麼激烈的運動，昨晚也是金槍不倒的操著，去到醫院也開了六台刀回到家裡還清理了一窩子的狗大便，

此時此刻當Turing準備要睡了，還一點點地湊了過來環抱著Turing，

「我今天很累了，不要」 Turing直接了當的拒絕

Shaw一臉黑掉根本不是要這個意思，只是剛剛的屎過於臭得聞點香味來緩解一下「我才不是要，你感恩節要幹麻？」

「不要 不要 不要」Turing話都沒聽完接著插嘴吵著

「什麼不要的，我問你感恩節耶，你是要去哪過嗎？」Shaw一臉厭惡的問著

「我才不要弄火雞給妳吃我們才兩個人，火雞這麼大隻根本吃不完，剩菜還得再吃一個禮拜左右，火雞準備超麻煩妳別煩我拉」Turing霹哩啪拉的講了一堆根本無心認真Shaw問題

Shaw深呼吸了一下抓抓頭接著說：「我是在問你感恩節要去哪過，如果妳沒計畫我想邀請妳跟我回德州去」

「跟你家人過？」 Turing的耳根紅了起來疑惑的問著

「你不想嗎？ 還是你想去哪玩？」 

「這樣會不會太快了，你有跟你家人提過我嗎？」

「我哥知道啊，不想去也沒關係而且哪會太快啊？」

Turing聽到Shaw這麼說有點心動，畢竟與家人同聚的感恩節聚餐他可是從小到大都沒參與過，每年的感恩節及聖誕節Turing都是在孤兒院度過的，

「那今年那些孤兒院的孩子怎麼辦？」

Shaw想了想忽然想起Turing的身世接著說「那我們提早一個禮拜過去陪孩子吃飯，好嗎？」 Turing點點頭整個身體縮在Shaw的懷裡開心的睡了

守信用的alpha果真在感恩節的前一週帶著Turing與那些孩子們一起用餐，但氣氛卻不太融洽孩子探頭探腦的觀察Turing姊姊帶來的這位客人，

這人臉很臭且看人幾乎都是怒視的方式，話也不多看起來酷酷的，但畢竟是Turing姊姊的客人孩子們也沒多說些什麼只是在遠方一直看著，

這位客人異常大方捐助了許多捐款幫助了孤兒院能提供更好的生活，雖然Shaw後來解釋是為了節稅卻還是讓Turing很感動，

一開始答應得很爽快的Turing後來想了想去德州這趟旅程，似乎又有那麼一點後悔，與小可愛也沒認識很久也沒什麼論及婚嫁的打算，這樣去人家家族聚餐是否是有點怪？

過幾天就要去德州了萬一Shaw從頭到尾都沒告訴家人自己要過去的事，不就很白目得不請自來嗎？

「Sameen這次感恩節你家會有很多家人參加嗎？你跟你媽提過了嗎？」

「我不知道，這得問我媽好幾年沒回去了」Shaw老實的說著 挑了挑眉看看Turing，感覺Turing又有什麼意見了

「那你問一下，我覺得如果太多人我去這樣不好」

「哪裡不好了？」 Shaw真的一點也不懂得說著

「不管拉 你打給你媽問一下！ 順便跟你媽提你邀請我的事」

「喔」 

Shaw自從遇到Turing後就變得異常乖巧，一點也沒有之前大屁孩的模樣，通常Turing說什麼他就做什麼有夠好操控的，不過Shaw大概也沒想過自己會有這天

Turing隱隱約約地聽到Shaw與母親的電話，不過從一開始的『我會帶女朋友回去』之後就只聽到一堆 嗯喔恩好知道 的東西

感覺一點也沒有任何進度，後來明顯的Shaw不耐煩了草草的結束了通話

「我媽很開心你要跟我們一起過」安靜許久後Shaw率先開了口

「會很多人嗎？ 你到底有沒有問啊？」 Turing覺得小笨蛋真的不能交代，叫他問個問題答非所問個屁！

「我媽說幾個家人而已，你有對什麼東西過敏嗎？」 Shaw想了想母親一直交代的東西趕緊詢問Turing

「我跟你生活這麼久你怎麼都沒問過我，都不關心我」Turing扁嘴地表示抗議，Shaw笑了笑搖了搖頭不再多說些什麼......

旅途上一路平安， Shaw與他的女朋友安安全全的抵達那不同於紐約氣候的德州，空氣格外清新路途上淡淡的有著牧草的清香，Turing開心全寫在臉上，

但快抵達目的地時Turing又開始囉唆了起來，「你跟你媽說我們怎麼認識的？」 

「到時候說工作認識的或是醫院認識的都可以啊」

「到底要說哪個？ 你很煩耶！」 Turing用力的拍了身邊無所謂的人 啪的 一聲

「很痛 就說你設計醫院系統所以我們認識的就好」Shaw乎了乎那可憐的手臂到底有什麼差別有需要講的這麼清楚嗎？

總覺得Turing有些焦慮，一路上碎嘴不斷，耳朵都想關起來了

當Turing一眼看到目的地時傻愣愣的呆住了幾秒鐘，這間住宅比紐約郊區的那間起碼大上三倍，是住了多少人非得蓋的一間比一間大........

「這邊住了誰？」Turing好奇的詢問著

「我爸媽」Shaw被吵得有些煩了，都有那麼想睡了 

Turing點點頭安靜了下來卻也不再多問些什麼，一雙大眼瞧著瞧著東看看西看看的怕錯過什麼似的，

Shaw的氣質像爸爸冷酷又不苟言他們倆走路及動作簡直一模模一樣樣，就算被人懷疑是偷生的也很難騙人，媽媽Jessica的氣質好的不得了，

談吐大方又帶著迷人的微笑，熱情招呼的模樣令人討喜，Turing遠遠的一方就看到那之前見過一面的Cole，乾乾淨淨的模樣看了真不習慣，

Shaw一臉不悅地與大家打了招呼不停說著很累很累，就拉著Turing沖沖地跑回房裡去了，「累死了」Shaw將行李丟在旁邊後躺在床上慵懶的說著，

「你房間跟你的人一樣無趣」Turing環顧四周得到了這個結論

「哪有」Shaw翻了個白眼冷冷地回著，Turing其實也累得不想跟小壞蛋鬥嘴.....

Shaw拍了拍身旁的那個位子並對著Turing說「我要睡一下一起嗎？」 Turing點點頭寵溺的鑽一鑽來到Shaw的身旁舒服的睡了個午覺

Dr,Shaw不管在哪裡總是能吃得津津有味不管身旁發生了什麼事，反正顧好眼前的食物就可以了，所以當Turing快被扒光人生經歷時，

Shaw還在與那隻雞腿奮戰沒有感覺到任何不妥，Jessica真是越看越滿意眼前這位叫Turing的大美女，想也想不透到底怎麼可以忍受自己那奇怪的女兒，

可以與他交往與他一同生活，以為Sameen會孤孤單單過一輩子了沒想到有著這驚人的發展，

「小錘你注意一下吃相好嗎？」Jessica貼心的提醒那吃得忘我的女兒

「小錘？」 Turing疑惑的複誦了一遍還噗茲的笑了一聲，得到了卻是Shaw一臉兇惡的臉，頓時餐桌上悶不吭聲的Cole與John笑得不停抖動身體，

Jessica笑說這故事「Sameen的名子是奶奶取的，從小就與奶奶特別親近與奶奶簡直一同一個膜子印出來的，奶奶是伊朗與西班牙的混血，但到我這代時外貌上我幾乎都沒有遺傳到，

反而隔代遺傳跑到Sameen身上去了」 Jessica拿出手機與Turing分享那些老照片

Turing看了看照片裡那跩的不得了的女人就是Sameen的奶奶，深邃的五官與健康的膚色還有那可憐的身高真的像到不能再像了，

「Sameen與奶奶感情特別好但是從小卻一直很討厭被叫成Sameen，每每這樣稱呼Sameen就氣噗噗的跑掉，大概在三歲的時候吧奶奶開始稱呼她為小錘，

她對這稱呼不但沒有生氣，反而特別有反應，我媽說小錘整天跳啊跳的就算跌倒了也不會哭自己爬起來拍一拍，跟其他小朋友打起架來也是特別兇狠，

平常更是不修邊幅的玩耍像極了錘子，頭好壯壯」 Jessica才剛說完就嘻嘻嘻的笑個不停，

Shaw發了個巨大的白眼真的有夠煩的，這討厭的暱稱被Turing知道了，母親還告訴Turing這麼多關於她與奶奶的事情真是討厭極了，

在愉快的吃完完餐後Shaw對於再次閒聊一點也沒有興趣，就跑去John的軍火庫去看看新玩具，這可有點苦了Turing......

由於Shaw家過於熱情Turing有些招架不住，John有著終於把女兒推銷出去的快樂不停地將Turing手中那杯紅酒添滿，Jessica不停地介紹起Shaw家的傳統與歷史喋喋不休的，

一旁看好戲的Cole開心極了自己終於不是那逼的催婚的老大哥了，現在主角都在那兩人身上，想了想也不需再告知父母上次在紐約遇到的那個情人了..... 他現在不需要搶走焦點

喝得有點微醺的Turing在Dr,Shaw的攙扶下回到房間，才正準備關上房門Jessica就一把拉住自己女兒撈撈叨叨的說想抱孫子，年紀很大了很可憐什麼的，

Shaw嘆了口氣打發打發那異於囉唆的母親，並關上房門想好好教訓一下Turing，

「妳今天真調皮」Shaw賊笑的說著

「怎麼小錘不高興了嗎？」Turing反將一軍的笑著回應

對手明顯的有些動氣不過有風度的Shaw稍微冷靜了一下，抓了抓頭說著「小錘這名子奶奶跟媽媽其實都解讀錯誤」

「哪裡錯了，這名子多配你」Turing不滿的回著，有夠可愛的這稱呼以後鐵定天天叫著

「小錘小錘小錘小錘小錘小錘小錘小錘小錘小錘小錘小錘小錘 去洗澡」「妳！！」 Shaw皺了個大眉頭拿起睡衣往浴室方向走去心想等下有你受的

等待那Turing將自己洗得更香的過程，有夠難受早知道就不先去洗了..... 不過Shaw想了想小睡一下回復精力準備接下來對Turing的懲罰也挺不賴的，

為了怕Turing出來時她沒好好迎接，Shaw特別橫睡在床上如此一來不管怎樣Turing都得叫醒她，當Turing從浴室出來時Shaw因為過於矮小剛剛好的橫躺在床上，

模樣看起來有夠好笑，Shaw是被那笑聲吵醒的.........oops Shaw都不知道自己那模樣丟臉死了

「笑什麼過來」Shaw忍住尷尬一把拉過那不知道在笑什麼的omega，對著omega又親又抱的，「取笑我，你要補償我」Shaw一邊低低的說著

一邊將手伸進Turing的胸裡，小口軟綿的乳房被貼捏的亂七八糟各種形狀都快捏了出來，才剛說完抱怨的嘴也沒閒著，親吻著那從長髮凸出的小耳尖，

Shaw愛極了Turing每次都跑出來的小耳尖，那讓人想捏一把的小鼻尖也是可愛的不得了，緩緩地移動到那敏感的耳垂，輕舔那令人酥麻的耳背，帶點力道的啃咬著

Turing興奮的抖著眼裡充滿了魅惑，Shaw淡淡的笑著愉悅地挑逗敏感的Turing，撫摸那潔白又纖細的大腿探向那充滿祕密的私處，

「脫下來吧」 有些急迫的Shaw詢問著，Turing慢慢的將內褲脫下，意外的Shaw今天沒立馬將貼身衣物扯下.... 一絲絲不明顯的透明黏液帶著絲與那帶著小花邊的布料脫離，

屁股完全暴露在空氣之中，Shaw將手溫柔地搓揉那屁股，又將手往前摸去玩弄那貝殼周圍，揉的有些發熱的有些難受，分開了那雙腿頭便往那洞口方向探去，

親啄的由膝蓋緩慢往上點著點，炙熱的雙唇帶著一點熱舌舔弄，整雙腿弄得更加濕潤，Turing每當興奮或是感覺到了就會夾緊雙腿以示抗議，

「還沒主餐就夾，還說不調皮」 Shaw小小聲的說著，紅潤雙頰的Turing羞著臉雙手嗚著，到達頂端後舌尖在外圍畫著一個又一個的圓，有大有小

帶著熱氣的觸感又被一口小氣挑逗著嬌喘了起來，「恩.........啊.........」凸起的小點藏在那深處Shaw用手指將那皺摺撥開一點點，印入眼簾的名器，

讓下身的棒子更加堅硬，搭起了快撐破天際的大帳篷，舌尖時不時的輕點那可口的小肉芽，逗得Turing一陣陣的抖動，穴口不停有著流水流出，

Shaw舔了舔手指往內水潤吸附力強的小穴伸去，果真緊實不管每次操的多大力Shaw的棍子捅的多賣力，這小穴總能恢復的完美誘人，

Dr,Shaw指了指身下的大帳篷說著「看這帳篷搭的多結實」 Turing點點頭表示同意 Shaw接著說「這世界上什麼東西住的帳篷最大」

即使興奮Turing腦袋還是非常清楚，想了想嬌喘的說著「馬戲團的帳篷最大了」 Shaw滿意的也點點頭問著「馬戲團都住著些什麼啊？」

Turing這才驚覺大壞蛋又逼著自己說些討厭話了「小丑跟老闆」Turing小小聲的說著答案 Shaw不滿意的用力捏了捏那雪白的屁股，Turing驚叫一聲抗議

大聲的在說著「還有動物.....」 Shaw想了想又接著說「什麼動物呢？」 笑著笑著口水都快流了出來， 「是猛獸..... 」Turing幾乎是快哭的說出來不過至少這答案可以撐很久

Shaw開心的將褲子脫下，彈跳而出的大根堅硬不已，前端留有一絲絲液體看起來隔外凶猛，「要不要摸摸這猛獸」 Shaw變本加厲的欠揍問著

Turing搖搖頭但眼裡卻絲毫沒有一絲的驚恐，有的只是期待與興奮，Shaw拿起套子快速的將肉棒套起還細心的解釋今天這是超薄的套子，味道不臭

且跟廠商說沒帶的感覺類似，自己又滿意的點點頭，緩緩地將Turing的雙腿在分開一些並抓起腳踝放在肩膀上，火辣的陰莖往那狹小又緊緻的花苞鑽去，

深著探著往那嬌嫩的地方捅著，Shaw沒騙人今天果真比之前還有燙一點，但隔著橡膠套還是有那一點不舒服，Shaw賣力地進出通道，夾緊內穴的Turing只能承受，

「小錘這名子奶奶跟媽媽其實都解讀錯誤」Shaw又再說了一次 ，Turing被幹的有些慌神一時也不知道小錘錘想表達些什麼，只能恩恩恩 地回應著，

Shaw笑得有些燦爛調整了下姿勢，將Turing的臀部抬的更高，姿勢也更加舒服了些，下身擺動的動作忽然加大，一往的啪啪啪啪聲音已不復存在，

取而代之的是一個個猛烈的撞擊，每一下都將肉棒整個抽出後又重重往緊緻的洞穴裡幹去，速度也比平常的快得多，往死裡幹的節奏似的，

Turing的花芯只有承受的份，彼此的下身不停地結合又分開Turing的腳趾不由自主的屈起，後背也有種不同以往的感受有點麻有點奇怪，

Shaw巨大的分身經由腰部不停地擺動在擺動，撞擊聲充斥著兩人整個五官感受，「休......息 休息.........一下」 Turing耐著高潮拜託時不時地尖叫

動作絲毫沒有慢下來的Shaw又笑了一次，將整根肉棒抽離Turing的身體，隨即而來的卻是Turing那不捨得喘息，Shaw抱抱眼前那小可愛又親了親，

撫摸著那紅潤白嫩的臉頰又一次深深地吻著，待喘息平息後Shaw又捏捏Turing那硬起的乳頭，再一次的正面進入了Turing，速度不輸剛剛卻又感覺更加有力，

「錘子是不是都這樣敲擊的」 Shaw冷冷的說著，腰際不停歇的操著，節奏分明的用著力碩大的肉棒進去的艱辛，內肉雙頰的緊緻讓每次進出都格外舒暢，

「錘錘 錘錘 錘錘 」Turing有些語無倫次在經歷了不知多少次的高潮後，夜裡還不斷說著錘錘的夢話，帶著一次次的侵略無意識地度過今晚


	25. Chapter 25

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
「小錘幫我把麵包遞過來」吃到這開心的小錘聽到母親這麼一說，微微地發現Turing身體抖動了一下，早上起來Turing腿軟的不像話，

艱難地才起了床，要不是罪魁禍受抱著刷牙洗臉細心地按摩雙腳，恐怕Turing小朋友今天可徹底小癱瘓了.......

吃完早餐後Turing覺得自己真像個動物園裡的稀奇珍寶，昨天才剛抵達明明就人少得要死，今天就忽然蹦出一堆叔叔、阿姨什麼鬼的，爭先恐後地與Turing相識，

每個阿姨看到她都會緊緊握住她的雙手，交代些什麼的，彷彿昨晚那個大壞蛋真的很滯銷似的，大家粉粉前來宣告此商品售出既不退回，

Shaw倒是什麼反應也沒有，整天吃得飽飽的沒事的時候就去打打靶，不然就去John的武器室晃晃，一點也沒同樂的心情，反正到了夜晚有更好玩的床上運動，

就在第三天Turing真的受不了了..... 「Sameen我們回家了好不好？」 

「為什麼？ 我媽對妳不好嗎？」

「沒有 她們很好」

Shaw聽到這麼一說，頭也不抬的繼續拆卸手邊的槍枝，好玩極了 「可是........」 

「可是什麼」 Shaw稍微的將注意力往Turing身上移去

「再這樣下去你媽什麼都要送給我了.......」

這到完全吸引Shaw的注意，「什麼 她送妳什麼了？」

Turing都翻翻西找找的拿了一堆東西往Shaw的方向扔去「妳看 推都推不掉.......」

Shaw看了看一堆首飾小東西的甚至還有一把車鑰匙，仔細一看這可不得了Shaw將那把鑰匙拿起略帶氣憤地問著：「我媽給你這個？？」

「恩.... 她硬要我收著怎麼了」 Turing尷尬的回著

「這部車我高中要到現在他不管怎樣都不肯給我！什麼鬼寶貝的」

Turing看了看車鑰匙平常出門有工具人Sameen哪還需要什麼代步工具，而且要是什麼都自己來以後Shaw就會發懶的哪都不帶她去了根本不需要這東西，

「這車妳很喜歡？」

「那是奶奶的老金龜車.......」Shaw說著，這部小金龜Shaw從小就特別喜歡雖然跑的不快又常壞掉，

奶奶一直特別愛惜臨終前卻將這部愛車送給母親而不是自己，多少讓Shaw有點不開心，第一次的上路也是開的這部看上去挺可愛的，

「它又跟你不配」 Turing做了個怪表情說著，雖然身高跟體型上是挺相配的但想開這部追到對象可能要等到下輩子了，

「小時候我就比較怪異，醫生診斷我有毛病時奶奶就非常不認同，還說過我如果表現好以後這台車要送我，結果送給我媽了！」 Shaw抱怨的說著

Turing點點頭看來這次真的收到了個大禮，不過正好有個好籌碼，「那妳現在表現乖點我就將這台車送妳」Turing抬起下巴驕傲的說著，

但得到的卻是Shaw的冷眼相視「我們照預期的日期回去」 ，「吼」 Turing哀怨的回著真的一點玩笑都不能開

原先回來的天數是一週但待著待著，Turing真的要受不了了就在第五天時又再次的提出離開的要求 「Sameen我們回家了好不好？」

「不要，妳再看看還能收到什麼禮物」Shaw歪嘴一笑的說著

「你要不要照照鏡子，你都肥一圈了」

「哪有？」

「有，腰身都不見了整天吃吃的，也沒看你在運動」

Shaw一臉臭掉順手摸了摸那腰際，似乎真的有那摸一點肥起來了，但一個優秀又有魅力的alpha怎能輕易承認自己胖了，Shaw順勢的將皮帶解開掏出那軟趴趴的巨物

「我在養肉，你看看醜醜變胖了沒？」

Turing深深吸了一口氣，真是夠了整天只知道調戲今天要不把她捏死就是我亡，伸手過去就是一把抓住用力的拉扯與揉捏，肉棒被這突如其來的壓力給嚇到，平常都是被溫柔對待的東西，

今天意外的可憐，Shaw痛的頻頻後退表示投降，oops「我錯了我錯了」 Shaw的聲音帶著害怕 Turing絲毫沒有原諒的意思，雙手不停的拉扯著下方的兩顆軟蛋也不放過的捏著，

「好痛 好痛」Shaw真的不行了，伸手想將Turing推開，得到的卻是Turing兇狠的瞪大眼睛與那一字一句的警告「你 敢 推 我 試 試 看 」

「不要，好痛」 試圖蹲下緩解疼痛的alpha發現那一點作用也沒有，Turing發了瘋的用力發扯似乎要扯斷了才肯放過，欠揍的陽具不合適宜的微微的硬了起來，

「平常這麼喜歡要我舔是不是？」忽然間Turing蹲了下去狠狠的瞪了眼前的人生氣又說著：「還敢給我硬！！」

「沒有....沒有」Shaw此時此刻都快流出淚來，這生理反應怎們抵擋得住，她也是萬般的不願意......

Turing張口一嘴含住那軟硬難分的棍狀物，親舔了一下頭輕輕向後退去對著那敏感的小頭一口咬了下去，力道雖不足很大但足以讓前端瞬間扁了一半，

Shaw伸手想往Turing臉上拍去抵抗那可怕的咬人模式，一開始明明是好的不到幾秒就悲劇了，但就當要出手的那一刻還是怯懦了，看著Turing緊緊咬著一刻也不肯放過自己，

Turing抬了頭想看看小錘的表情，卻只看到留著一滴滴淚的小愛人，掙扎努力的不發出那哭泣聲，卻還是不爭氣的求饒著「啊........Turing 好痛.......」

前端敏感的部位被咬的齒痕畢露，肉棒隨機軟掉的表示害怕，Turing卻在此時轉換了咬牙的方向繼續用咬合壓制醜醜，一點也不留給喘兮的空間，Shaw夾緊的屁股顯示著危機，

「對不起......再也不敢了......」Shaw努力著道著歉身下小頭承受的壓力宛如千斤，緊緊痛的雙腳一軟，Shaw險些站立不穩臉色蒼白.....

咬合有些酸累的Turing放開下顎骨，眼睛不忘緊盯那復仇小王子，「你 敢 復 仇 你 以 後 就 不 要 給 我 睡 覺 」Turing講的請楚明白Shaw在解放的過程點頭如搗蒜，

一點也沒有想搞怪的意思，不停的摸著那可憐的小東西，呼著秀著摸著還趁那零點幾毫秒的時間伸手將臉頰旁的小淚珠拭去，不留有一丁點的證據，

「不會 不會 都要斷掉了很痛.....」Shaw的聲音起伏與聲線都有些變了，Turing驚訝地聽著還真不知道這一咬醜醜不知道能變得多乖，

「我破處比你那還痛你又什麼反應？ 整天只知道欺負我」一點也沒有感到抱歉的Turing翻起了舊帳

「這不一樣......真的很痛.....它很脆弱的」

「我的就不脆弱嗎？ 妳是不是欠咬」

Shaw聽到Turing這麼一說趕緊護好那神器雙手緊緊包覆著那突出很多的大寶貝直說著：「沒有沒有 我錯了 不敢不敢」趕緊跑離Turing身旁細心檢查了一遍那大雞雞，

所幸沒有什麼大礙甚至一點皮肉傷都沒有，Shaw才放下那一千兩百顆大石頭卻還是坐得離Turing遠遠地不敢靠近，「Sameen妳過來啊？」

「不要好痛」Shaw在一旁摸著小頭護著柱身臉皺的醜不拉嘰的說著眼淚卻不由自主地流出，Turing看著那從沒看過的小哭包有點嚇著，內心有點小抱歉了，

Shaw跨著小步緩緩移動到床邊刻苦的躺在床上，兩手貼心呵護著受到攻擊的兵器，沒朝向Turing的那方，發出了呼吸聲異於平常的嘆息再也沒跟Turing說過一句話．

第二天一早修復力異於常人的Sameen Shaw像沒事發生過的一樣，撥了撥翻了翻昨晚身經百戰的兄弟，離開房間往早餐的方向走去，還是一句話都沒跟Turing說，

敏感的Jessica發現了這項怪事，平常兩人感情都特別好的會再一路上嬉鬧的來，心想今天臉臭的沾到化糞池的蠢女兒不知道要做錯什麼蠢事....

早餐格外的安靜尷尬，直到那沈默許久的Dr.Shaw咬著培根含糊不清的說著：「醫院有點事我今天會先帶Turing回去了」

Jessica點點頭與John一同向Turing答謝著這幾天的陪伴，Turing也開心的大壞蛋今天的乖巧，開開心心的與Sameen的雙親告別，這一咬效果真好，

Shaw才剛將行李打包好就被母親一把拉去角落，囉囉嗦嗦的好一陣子，Shaw一字一句都沒在聽眼神早就不知道飄移到哪裡去，Jessica很擔心小倆口昨晚有什麼爭執，

不停的要自己親身骨肉道歉，因為不管發生了什麼錯的肯定是自己女兒，「妳就讓讓她嘛 幹嘛什麼都跟她計較」

Shaw這下又不高興了「妳又知道發生什麼 我被Turing欺負妳還幫著她」 頭頂可取暖的小錘心覺母親吃裡扒外，聲音漸漸變大

「不管拉，這個收好奶奶特別交代要給妳的別搞丟了」Jessica將手中的小盒子往小錘的手上塞去，捏了捏那張臭臉嘴角微微上揚著開心地走了，

Shaw看了看手中那個紅紅又小小得東西搖了搖盒子，沒發出什麼特別的聲音有點重量，有些意外的這東西最後來到他手上了，Shaw小心翼翼地打開盒子，

車工完美的鑽石精緻的無可挑惕稀有且完美，這是屬於奶奶的，Shaw從盒中將戒子取出小心地把玩了下Shaw搖搖頭將東西收好，

放入口袋後還特別壓了壓確認東西還在，想了想這很適合Turing......

回到紐約後的兩人生活逐漸忙碌了起來，Shaw有漸漸忘了母親交代的小東西，Turing也為了找工作的事煩惱了起來，諸多面試都不太順利，

現階段還是只能接接小案子過過日子，但在家待久了Turing夜行性動物本事展現了出來，白天幾乎都在睡覺沒睡到中午不會起來，

起床後才匆忙去醫院找小可愛吃午餐，在Shaw進入睡眠後才會拿起電腦敲敲打打那些密密麻麻的代碼，Shaw不太高興但與Turing的功課真是越做越好，

偶爾還是會小說一下，雖然Turing都當沒聽到似的，Turing喜歡躺在床上靠著舒適的枕頭完成那些小案件，告一段落還可以直接躺下睡著最方便不過，

床上過多的枕頭有點惱怒Shaw睡到一半都得一個個往地上扔去有夠麻煩，這天Turing用了過多的腦力打了許久的代碼累到不行，砰的一躺下沈沈地進入睡眠動也不動的，

但一醒來就發生全身不太對勁，Turing艱辛的在床邊翻找手機忍著疼痛的操作螢幕點著點的 「Sameen中午你買回家吃好嗎？」 電話裡傳來Turing病懨懨的氣息，

「為什麼？你又還在睡了？」 Shaw吸了口氣說著覺得Turing又有什麼奇怪的理由， 

「沒有.....我不舒服妳買回來....」 Turing撒嬌的說著，嬌滴滴的聲音很難拒絕 ，才聽到Shaw的那句好後，Turing隨即將手機丟往一旁動也不動的躺好好，

Shaw這人絕頂無聊買的食物永遠都是那麼幾樣，今天也不例外買了三明治就回到家，東張張西望望的果然在床上發現了Turing，還！ 躺！ 著！

「跟你說過多少次了晚上就該睡覺」 Shaw氣噗噗的將Turing從床上拉起

「痛......痛.....」Turing有氣無力的說著

Shaw放開手仔細看了看Turing沒什麼大礙的樣子「怎麼了？」

「脖子拉傷了 好痛」Turing像個小哭包的說著，只有眼球移動著

Shaw翻了個大白眼「妳真糟糕，就跟妳說過了別老躺著用電腦 妳看報應了吧」

「怎麼辦.....動一下就好痛.....」 

Shaw嘆了口氣伸手去輕輕揉揉Turing那可憐的頸部，熱熱的手掌按摩的有些舒服，筋骨有些舒緩後Turing黏黏膩膩的像隻小貓，

「午餐吃什麼？」

「三明治」

Turing瞇著眼看了看Shaw做了個怪表情「妳買什麼口味給我？」

「不吃 拉倒，快去刷牙洗臉等下熱敷一下就好」

Shaw在確認Turing沒發生什麼事後就跑去開心吃著三明治，吃得忘我的連芥末醬掉了都不知道，沾得滿身都是立馬就被Turing嫌棄了，

「都幾歲了還弄得到處都是」

「那妳都幾歲了還會笨到拉到脖子」

「這跟笨沒有關係妳那才是笨」

Turing實在太吵Shaw索性用一個深吻讓他閉了嘴，但才親著親著Turing就叫個不停，「啊......痾.....痾.....痛」真是太無趣了Shaw是這麼想的，看來今天晚上沒得玩了....

脖子轉動方向有限現在Turing每每移動都得動全身，還比平常更吵吵著很痛很酸個不停，Shaw摸摸鼻子自討沒趣幫Turing熱熱敷回醫院上班去了，

回到家後Turing還沒放過辛苦工作一天的小討厭，盧著煩著要給他按摩脖子，指揮東指揮西的意外的是Shaw卻一點也沒抱怨的做著，

「我現在躺好妳要幫我按到睡著」

「妳要是都不睡我不就一直按，十分鐘就好我手會酸」

「我管妳 要是我睡著前你又停止動作我就揍妳」

Shaw的臉臭得不像話還是甘願的按著Turing壓迫的肩頸，看了看有夠活該的Turing躺那麼多枕頭又睡成那鬼樣子不落枕才有問題.......


	26. Chapter 26

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
休息了幾天脖子功能漸漸正常的Turing又有點回歸之前的模式，Shaw可得好好教訓一下

「這個月的房租咧？」Shaw賊頭賊腦的問著

「什麼房租」Turing抬起頭疑惑的問著，該死的現在要算房租了？？

「不是說好每個月的房租要交給我嗎？ 都多久了怎麼還不給」

Turing又氣又無奈好聲好氣的問著：「有人跟女朋友收房租的道理嗎？」

「明算帳啊 租約不是都簽了」Shaw笑著露出潔白的牙齒說著，開心極了

「妳！！」 Turing這下沒了籌碼，租約確實是有簽當初也是有說好才過來的，但最近真的能找到的案子不多之前的錢也都花得差不多.......

Shaw摸了摸那纖細的腰際往下伸去拍了拍小口的小蜜臀邪惡不討喜的說著：「房東我願意接受用身體還債」

Turing想著想著伸手拍掉那討厭的鹹豬手，忽然表情變得很奸詐，Shaw有些訝異預期的抵債炮就可能泡湯了，扁了扁嘴，

「要是我不付房租要怎麼辦？ 趕我出去嗎？」相處了這麼久怎會不知道性慾強大的壞蛋又想搞什麼花樣，

Shaw肢體語言顯示的落敗模樣又搓了搓Turing的腰際沒威嚴說著：「恩 趕你出去」

「好，那你等下把我趕出去把我的東西去扔出去好了」霸王Turing無所謂的說著，躺回床上準備入睡

Shaw覺得自己好沒尊嚴明明是個風流倜儻相貌出眾的alpha，在沒遇到Turing之前是傷透多少少女的玻璃心，怎麼遇到那胸小的要死的Turing卻變成這樣，

「現在給不然身體償還」Shaw不甘示弱的湊到Turing耳邊再一次的說著

「我找我女朋友要明天給妳」Turing理也不裡的胡亂地回應著

「不行 這樣要加利息」

「利息？」 這到吸引了霸王花的注意

「明天要是再拿不出來，就再多加幾次」 Shaw說著說著手順著腰際往下摸去，指復輕柔的碰觸一碰一碰的

Turing想了想說著：「那要是十天沒還就是多十天的利息？」

「不，是本金加上利息」Shaw笑得合不籠嘴，手指順著肌膚往無遮蔽的方向鑽去，畫著圓兜著圈得意極了

「好，那就欠十天十天後我連本帶利的還你」Turing捉出那隻搞怪的手，放回Shaw的方向去拉起棉被裹好身體，

oops.....

Shaw有些錯愕地看著要睡覺的Turing，覺得真的被整了，十天後才肯還，那現在不就無法有這理由做愛了？這可是一個很棒的理由.....

\-----------------------------------------------

十天後.....從Turing今天愛理不理的態度看來上午的面試進行得不太順利，才剛吃飽認真洗完碗盤的Dr,Shaw決心用身體好好補償一下那可憐蟲，

「碗洗好了」想得到讚賞的Shaw講得格外的大聲 「恩」 Turing的反應像看到信箱裡的垃圾郵件般的不為所動，小錘可不太高興了，輕聲輕腳移動到目標身邊，

一把抓起Turing的腰重重抬起就往餐桌上撲去，叩得一聲格外清脆，「痾.......啊........」Shaw對於Turing此叫聲不為所動，卻將Turing壓往桌面順著脖子往下撫摸，

粗暴的將衣服退去，力道之大胸前那可憐的小肉團被揉捏的猙獰，指復的輕觸挑逗著感官，Shaw急忙的將自己的褲子脫下，還來不及整個脫離手就不安分的摸著，

「痾......痛」Turing的四肢有些僵硬的這到吸引想多玩耍的Shaw，「怎麼了？」

「妳......撞到......」

「蛤？ 撞到？」聽到這麼一說的Shaw才停下手邊動作，下半身卻交替地伸出雙腳準備接下來的活動，

「撞到後面這塊骨頭 好痛」Turing忍著痛伸手呼著痛處哀怨的說著

「我看看」Shaw頓時涼掉，剛剛微微有些起立的肉棒冷了一顫稍稍冷靜了下來，Shaw伸去那尾椎的部分觸診，Turing嘶嘶嘶的聲音不斷，

身體移動的逃避那碰觸，痾 有些過於用力了，Shaw得到了這個結論，但Turing沒什麼大礙，休息一下就好，

「沒事，就撞到而已」

「妳撞的」

Shaw「....................」 「又不是故意的」

「妳是，好痛不能壓了，不玩了」 Turing右手護著那可憐的小尾椎一手推推那要爬上身的大壞蛋， 

「今天房東收租不玩？那不要躺著不要趴著，就不痛了」Shaw一邊說著一邊將Turing整個抬起，不知不覺被脫掉的內褲覺得莫名其妙，早就被丟往一旁.....

對準洞口‘噗茲’的一聲那根如鐵棍般的兇器，就這麼毫無保留的一竿進洞，Shaw緊緊抱著身上的人貼心護著那大腿底部蓄勢待發，

Turing才剛訝異的事情發展，敏感又害羞的洞口卻感受到一股股洶湧暴力的進攻，Turing沒有從Shaw身上滑下去因為大根碩大的肉棒緊緊卡住那敏感嬌嫩的寶地，

粗魯卻帶點溫柔的雙手，困住Turing整個身軀別說滑下了跑都跑不了，Turing只能承受那劇烈的深插 ，尾椎骨那個有些受傷的部位了，也絲毫感覺不到疼痛，

前方那花苞一點一點的被採花賊採著，毫不留情的抽插著，Turing將手環繞在Shaw的肩膀上，雙腿興奮的緊緊夾緊讓Shaw爽的無話可說，

Shaw移動著腳步試圖轉換陣地，「啊.......恩.....Sameen妳幹嘛」 Turing可有意見了，「換個地方？」 Shaw不忘身下的大事邊抬起Turing邊走動著，

身體被不停地抬起放下，滾燙的熱腸一次比一次深入，頂著全身有些癱軟無法自拔，Turing就這麼被帶往客廳，這下可糟糕了....

當意識到不妙時跑也跑不了的Turing想逃離卻被緊緊禁錮的無法動彈，才想緩緩移動險些高潮了起來，「想去哪？」 Shaw的一次深插問著，

「不玩了.....不要」 Turing將頭往Shaw的耳邊靠去，張開嘴呻吟著，彼此之前靠得如此接近，「恩.......哎........啊」 Shaw兩耳發紅有些不好意思了起來，

調整了一下姿勢Shaw往沙發的方向靠去，隨即說了說：「要不要趴著」 Turing被這麼一要求雙頰瞬間紅的像個熟透的蘋果，雙手不停捶著底下的人，

「不要....不要」可愛的聲音不停說著，Shaw越幹越有力沒有要停下或休息的意思，「不趴不休息」 壞壞的一嘴說著，「不要....不要...」 矜持的Turing嬌羞的說著

「好」 Shaw才一說完，隨即放慢的抽插的速度，力道也改變起來，淺淺的插著沒有全部進入，不過才插個幾下卻又用盡全力的重重插著，驚的Turing哭喊了起來，

「不要.....」那一下太過勇猛任誰都可以被嚇到，Shaw笑著說：「九淺一深」搭配著隨即到來的那一深，Turing快要招架不住了，「Sameen.....Sameen」

「看看妳」Shaw覺得自己的要求不過份，就是想讓Turing換換姿勢而已沒有別的意思.........

Shaw看Turing沒有任何反應，抓起那兩半的小屁股，快速的九淺一深的抽插，陰道內的液體潤滑的十分恰當，綿延不絕的吸著龜頭，觸電般的興奮佈滿全身，

Turing感覺後背發癢，不停搗蛋的肉棒一點情面也不留的，Turing就快投降了，低著頭往興奮的部位看去，突如其來的畫面整個讓Turing恐懼不安了起來，

原來此時此刻自己就這樣被愛人蹂躪成這樣，陰唇翻進又翻出的操著，淫穢的畫面看得面紅耳赤，原來一直都是這麼大膽的，Shaw的體力不是一般的好，

就這麼抬著操也操到Turing渾身都要沒了力氣，「Sameen放我下來 下來」Turing再一次的求饒著，真的累的不行雙腿夾著雙手抱著，腰出力的底下又在爽著，

真的要不行了，眼看忙碌的小錘沒有要停下的意思，Turing有點小崩潰只要放下身段回應著，「Sameen.....」

「蛤？」幾乎要被獸性佔滿全身的Shaw拉回了意識回應著

「放我下來.....我」 Turing失守了又再一次的貢獻出去

Shaw停下動作將Turing微微抬起，抽慉的陰道內還填滿整隻陰莖， Shaw並沒有將肉棒拔出而是實實在在的充實，Turing被轉了個身翻轉又滾燙的變化，刺激著全身感官，

「啊.... 啊啊 ....... 啊」Turing胡亂的狂叫全身都雞皮嘎搭了起來，緊繃的無法適應，待姿勢調好之後Turing整個人是站著的私密處緊連著Shaw那根粗大的蟒蛇，

「覺得不行的時候可以扶一下扶手」Shaw仔細地提醒著Turing接下來可以依靠的，Turing點點頭，Shaw只看到Turing剛剛被盤起的頭髮已散落整個背部，

是有些激烈了些，Shaw將手抓著Turing的肩膀當作施力點，從後方撞擊了起來，又深又有力的深插Turing產生了一股羞恥的興奮感，咬了咬紅透的雙唇，

強忍著興奮的呻吟，好加在Shaw沒辦法看到自己的表情不然情何以堪啊......Turing胸前那兩坨小肉肉被捏的酥酥麻麻的，又疼又癢，那隻不安分的手又順著胸部往下，

全身都不放過似的摸著，順藤摸瓜的來到那可憐的小白屁股，Shaw狠狠的捏了捏帶點力道卻又不怎麼疼痛的，甩了一個巴掌，熟悉的羞恥從嬌嫩的屁股傳來，

「痛.....不可以」Turing緊緊抓住沙發邊緣身心直冒汗的求饒並抽慉了身體，Shaw被這緊緻渾身也抖了一下，險些結束這回合，強忍射精的慾望，

滿意的Shaw又狠狠地揍了幾下，小穴被幹的又紅又腫就那麼幾下的疼痛，瞬間Turing體內湧出大量分泌物，潤滑了有些發疼的陰道，

「腿分開一點」

被蠻橫無理的大雞雞幹著，又聽到這個要求，Turing全身肌肉不停地顫抖，陰道內收縮的內壁緊緊夾附試圖抵抗那可怕的入侵，滑滑膩膩的很難抵抗，

每下抽插都試圖讓Turing崩潰，白嫩的翹屁股上有幾個不明顯的巴掌印紅通通的，Shaw大口喘了口氣，興奮地捨不得射出來，

一次又次的將Turing送上天堂，Turing癱軟的雙腿經不起那一次又一次的高潮，就快跪了下來，前方的小嘴也失守了起來，

「啊......恩.......Sameen.....Sameen」

才有點勇氣想往前若逃出肉棒的蹂躪，卻又立馬的被抓了回去，但腳真的要沒了力氣......

「不行了....不行了」

聽到求饒的聲音，Shaw才將Turing的肚子靠在沙發上，高翹的屁股向著天，待幹的姿勢特別引人遐想，Shaw覺得小Sameen又多硬了幾分，

挺著腰出著大力每一下都頂到底，準備接下來的洩洪，「好緊....好緊」每每Turing的緊緻總是讓那話兒受不了，這次Shaw可是親口承認了....

「嗚.....啊.....」 Shaw的肉棒在Turing身體立面抖了抖，滾燙的精液瞬間噴發了出來，扎扎實實的受困於保險套中，一滴也不放過，

過了一段時間後Shaw才將以些軟掉的陰莖抽出，留下那抽慉顫抖的嫩穴，與驚慌高潮的Turing.........

\------------------------------------------

對於Turing一直不肯標記的要求一開始Shaw是很不介意的，但日子久了忽然覺得麻煩了

下了班只想打電動吃吃牛排跟Turing玩玩的Dr,Shaw，一點也不想去什麼超市買東西一點也不想去什麼買什麼家俱佈置家裡，下了班也是休假也是，

但Turing總是有買不完的東西佈置不完的家裡，更有打掃不完的東西要整理，都讓Turing做也不為過畢竟是Turing自己愛這樣的，

但一個omega總是拿自己尚未被標記的理由當作小錘陪伴的理由就很麻煩了......

「Sameen等下我們去十街那間傢俱店，我想買個小茶几」

「哪裡需要？ 這樣不是很好嗎？」 Shaw疑問地問著，很好啊

Turing雙手叉腰指了指那張小不拉嘰的凳子「這張是小椅子不是桌子都滿成這樣了，東西都沒地方放了」

「是要放什麼東西？桌子旁邊有啊」 Shaw用下巴示意著大約三公尺遠的小桌子，

「不要，這樣看電視不方便」Turing堅持的非得要去

「我很累了，你自己去好了」 Shaw已經陷在沙發裡了沒要移動的意思

「你放心讓一個未標記的omega出這麼遠的門？」 

「........... 哪裡遠？」Shaw比了比方向真的沒幾公里的距離，大概三條街吧......

「你怎麼這樣！！ 我是一個未被標記的omega這可是很危險的」

「哪會，我上班的時候你買的那堆包包鞋子衣服出的門都不危險？」Shaw指了指旁邊的袋子說，數量頗多的戰利品看起來可壯觀了

「不一樣」

「哪不一樣了？」 Shaw有些惱怒，明就一樣啊？？

「賣包包的人跟賣家俱的人不一樣」Turing有些堅持的說著

「不都是人嗎？」

「不一樣那邊很亂」

「哪裡亂都是商店街的」

「就很亂」

「我們不需要那張茶几」Shaw覺得在持續這問題一定輸，轉了問題繼續爭辯著

「我們需要需要需要需要需要需要需要需要需要需要」Turing像機關槍似的說著吵的Shaw有點煩

「昨天去超市買東西前天去IKEA買餐巾墊今天還要去買小茶几？」

「對 誰叫你之前品味這麼差」

「都佈置這麼久了怎麼還缺成這樣？」

「不管，你是要不要陪我去？」 買東西是種樂趣，前陣子雖然採購了不少東西但小錘實在太會吃，為了確保食物新鮮與多樣性總是每兩天就跑一次超市，忙都忙死了

Shaw動也不想動就這麼靜靜的看著Turing，就很懶得出去動只想在Turing身上動，但現在不陪她出去動晚上會沒有辦法動，Shaw想了想還是起身去穿了外套，

為了每晚的性生活，還是得忍著.....誰叫Turing是個未被標記的omega呢......


	27. Chapter 27

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
最近醫院裡流傳了一個奇怪的填字遊戲，據說能在三十分鐘內做完答題的會有特別的獎金或禮物，這個遊戲是由一家科技公司所提供的，幾乎整個城市的知識份子都在嘗試，

醫院裡大大小小的人更是為之瘋狂，但這根本是個不可能的任務，別說完成了連一半都很難達成，但Shaw一點也不在乎，她才不需要這些，

Carter這個無聊鬼也跟起風來了，但別說三十分鐘了她整整花了三天也才勉強解出一半的謎題而已，也不保證答案是正確的，

才過不到一週醫院裡大部分的人都放棄了，Carter不是一個輕言放棄的人，日也想夜也想的都快擠破頭腦還是沒個答案，認識的人裡面最聰明的大概就那個跩鬼了.....

Carter一邊手術著一邊不經意地提起那個遊戲，Shaw一點反應也沒有認真的處理車禍破裂的內臟，Carter不停地講啊講的，講得有點忘我.......

「腳那邊怎樣？ 還可以救嗎？」

聽到Shaw認真的聲音Carter才一下拉回現實「可以，妳那邊咧？」Shaw真是一點興趣也沒有，一點也沒有回覆

剛下完刀Carter決心要用獎品引誘一下跩鬼，「Shaw 妳知道最近那間火爆到不行的牛排店嗎？」

「頂級和牛那間嗎？」 聽到吃回答迅速又清楚的Shaw抬起頭頗有興趣的說著，有點急了起來

「對 」用對餌的Carter回應著露出了勝利的微笑，接著說：「那間我表哥開的，要不要幫你安排位子去嚐嚐？」那間最近紅的不得了的牛排店，只接受現場排隊且就算不是用餐時間，

人潮也都排到老遠，最近天氣又冷，總不能硬要牽著Turing來排隊吃肉，這太不人道了Shaw也沒有想被罵的意思，

「好啊」 Shaw發亮的雙眼喜孜孜的回應著

「這謎題你看看，我再聯絡我表哥」

Shaw立馬搶走那個謎題一溜煙的跑不見，Carter只隱隱約約的聽到一句「兩個人唷」矮小的身影一溜煙的就消失在醫院走廊，

頭皮都快抓破了還是沒有個答案，Shaw很盡力的在三十分鐘內解了將近七成的答案，但都過了一天了，對於剩下的謎題也沒任何頭緒，是該放棄牛排嗎？

也只有少數幾個天才真的在三十分鐘內解出答案，Shaw試圖GOOGLE過了也沒人願意分享答案，這是個無解的謎團大家也沒有分享的概念，

Shaw只好帶著沮喪下班，快速地跑到停車場免得遇到Carter，才一到家Turing就發現了垂頭喪氣的小錘，看起來打擊不小的樣子，

「Sameen 妳怎麼了？」Turing擔憂的問著，該不會沒吃到午餐之類的在生氣吧....

Shaw拿出那張謎題出來在Turing面前晃啊晃的，說著解出來就可以吃到免排隊的頂級和牛之類的，Turing拿起問題認認真真的看了看，

順手拿了紙筆把知道的答案通通寫下來，Shaw盯著認真的Turing看啊看，有點小飢餓伸手又想抱抱，隨即得到一個小撥手，Shaw只好摸摸鼻子等待Turing能解開多少，

想著加上自己的答案到底能不能吃到牛排！大概過了七分半左右Turing一句話叫了沮喪飢餓的alpha，「好了」 Turing甜美又輕快的聲音在Shaw的耳裡彷彿宣示著詔書般慎重，

「好了？」 Shaw一把拿起解答快速的掃了一遍，Turing的字真是漂亮，但真是太不可思議了....... Turing解完了而且別說三十分鐘，三分之一的時間都不到.......

Shaw腦袋一動忽然覺得不太對勁，自己已經夠聰明了Carter也不笨，怎麼Turing才那麼一彈指的時間就解出來了，也沒看他抓過頭？皺過眉的？

「妳覺得簡單嗎？」Shaw問了問

「後面蠻難的，開心了沒～可以去吃牛排了」Turing笑嘻嘻的說著，真不忍他的小錘愁眉苦臉的捏了捏小錘的臉弄著並親了親，

「Turing 你有幾個PhD ?」Shaw脫開束縛認真的問，也不忘在親親Turing

「幹嘛問這個？ 三個」Turing覺得疑惑但還是老實回答著

「三個？ 怎麼都沒聽你說過？」 Turing才幾歲.....三個.....也沒書呆子樣的，這人比自己還厲害搞什麼鬼，

「誰會把有幾個PhD掛在嘴邊？ 」

「很多人啊？ 你哪裡畢業的？」

「我找你面試過你都不知道我唸哪裡啊？」Turing有些生氣他家小錘都不關心她，明明那時候就可以問，Shaw呵呵地笑著，沒一點反應摸了摸鼻子說著：

「妳還有什麼沒跟我說的？」Turing推了推這個壞蛋「我跟妳面試什麼職位哪還需要寫幾個PhD，臭錘錘」才剛講完就用力的打了幾下Shaw，

被揍得莫名其妙的Shaw也只能認了，「把答案傳給Carter，她會搞定牛排的」 Shaw轉回正事起身去拿了啤酒，開心地期待著，

Turing順手拿起小錘的手機按啊按的，才剛傳完卻發現相簿裡有張奇怪的相片，這可吸引了Turing得注意，Turing認認真真的觀察這張照片，

不管從哪個角度看，都很像自己但明顯這張照片是監視器的翻拍，不太清楚但五官還尚可分辨，仔細看了看日期大約半年前存的，Shaw的手機裡不過十張照片，

除了奇怪的手術照、槍械的寫真照、免費兌換食物的折價券外剩下的就是剛剛那張答案跟疑似自己的照片，但小錘的手機沒有鎖密碼，這可能不是什麼秘密

「小錘 這是什麼？」 Turing將手機拿到Shaw的面前嚴肅的問著

「痾.....妳啊」 Shaw回答的有些膽怯，很怕又被Turing揍...... 但在Turing眼神的逼迫下，Shaw只好一五一十地說著照片的由來.......

「我跟Zoe是大學同學還有Carter」

「欠揍都沒聽你說過 」Turing不太高興的揍了好幾下小錘，才冷靜下來，不過能與怪Shaw相處的這世界真的沒幾個人Zoe與Carter真偉大，

「跟Zoe不同系是在校園附近的酒吧認識的，畢業後都生活在紐約所以都還有聯絡」

Shaw接著說「一開始的時候是Zoe說要介紹女朋友給我的，說這人條件多好多好又漂亮聰明的，但我根本不想要就拒絕她了，但之後Zoe死不放棄，

要介紹砲友給我還強調條件跟方式一開始就講好安全也省了認識對象的時間，說有個氣質極佳個性甜美的omega要介紹給我認識但之後又不了了之，

結果剛好『遇到』一個疑似大學時期有暗戀我的omega，Zoe協調之後我每個月付他一千塊才敲定的，那時候Zoe肯定又欠人家什麼還是要喬什麼事情，就這樣把她賣給我」

結果大概才做了三次吧.....Shaw舉起手瀟灑的比了個三晃啊晃的

「然後」Turing有些不高興的問著

Shaw看了看Turing接著說：「三次之後我覺得她明明不舒服卻還是在假裝很開心，每次都硬要玩些很特別的東西」

「特別？」

Shaw露出無奈的臉「她可以一直吹一直吹耶.....技術又差....還會一直傳鹹濕簡訊給我」Turing尷尬的看著眼前這位前幾天拜託得要死要他吹的alpha，這是什麼鬼藉口

「之後我就一直跟她避不見面也沒在跟她發生過關係」

「也沒在聯絡，沒想到她到處放話說我根本把她當發洩工具、又欲求不滿求歡無數，床上變態至極、東西又大痛苦的要死.....愛玩一些特別的東西」

Turing點點頭表示贊同「她沒說錯啊」

「嘖」 

「才不是這樣我跟她的那三次每晚都只做一次，是她硬騎上來煩我」

「妳現在也是都硬騎上來煩我啊」Turing不悅的說著

「不是重點，反正她這樣一鬧之後更沒人願意跟我保持這種關係，Zoe怕我翻臉才把你那張照片傳給我的，她說妳單身個性很好又會煮飯」

Turing很想笑卻又忍著眼前的人好蠢

「Zoe也覺得無奈這樣她少賺200介紹費，這件事情結束之後又一直說超完美的對象要我等，還說之前就想介紹但好一陣子沒遇到」

Shaw捏了捏Turing的臉，點了下小鼻尖

「Zoe說妳之前公司的問題負債累累大概需要100萬問我可不可以接受，才拿了那張監視器拍下的照片給我，我『勉強』接受的」

「『勉強』會到照片現在還存在手機裏？」

「..........忘了刪....」

「所以那時候的金額才會那麼剛好」

「對，Zoe調查過了」

「那當時怎麼還會有那封信」

「Zoe說學資訊類的查詢資料之類的都蠻厲害的，加上妳又是公司創辦人能力應該非一般，才叫我發封信」

「原來早知道當初就該認真查下去的」Turing當初真的被逼迫了才會這樣

Shaw笑了笑說著：「好險妳沒有，不生氣吧？」怕事的表情全寫在臉上，Turing要是生氣了還得了....

「那妳當初所謂的『面試』是？」

「是Zoe要我要表現的強勢一點，而且妳來之前我在........很硬所以......」兩人沈默了一兩分鐘Turing消化了一下剛剛聽到的東西

「為什麼是我？」Turing水汪汪的大眼盯著那alpha問著，Shaw愣了愣.....想了想.....得回答個不會被揍不會被咬的答案

「因為這錢我不是出不起，加上妳需要幫助」Shaw說的聲音聲調有點高，眼神又不由自主的往旁邊看去，Turing的眼迅速瞇成一條線「是這樣嗎？」

伸手過去小兄弟的部位抓去，還沒出力Shaw就緊張的發抖.... 「 放開......放開......不要....」才一放鬆沒保護小兄弟又遇到滅族危機

「那妳老實說」Turing伸手進入安撫的摸著細皮嫩肉的陰莖，得到緩解的Shaw害怕的說著：「那我說完妳不可以欺負醜醜....」

「好」Turing停下手動作，剛那麼一弄還微微的有點充血，弄硬了可就麻煩，「那張照片即使不清楚我還是挺喜歡妳的樣子...」

Turing用力的拍了下小兄弟，Shaw又驚悚了起來，惶恐不安不雙眼透露著必死無疑的無奈....「因為Zoe說.......」

「說什麼？」 

「痾.......」 「保證處女」 Shaw說這話的時候聲音極小一點也抬不起頭的說著，之前的自信都不知道到哪裡去，

Shaw卻又辯解的說著：「長這麼大沒遇過處女......」 Turing越聽越不高興準備展開報復，

正當醜醜要被欺負時，Shaw的手機響起來不約而同的兩人轉頭往手機的方向看去，是Carter打來的，Shaw趕緊跳下沙發伸手抓住手機，按下通話鈕

Carter訝異的表示怎麼解出來的，到底花了多久時間..... Shaw開著擴音鈕老實地承認不是她解的，還特別強調牛排應該要算數，

「才想說你的字沒那麼美咧」Carter笑著說著也保證牛排絕對算數，Shaw才放下心來，Carter也告訴Turing應該去領個獎賞什麼的，

醫院很多人都解不出來也包括自己跟Dr.Shaw，Turing聽了聽也覺得主意不錯，跟Carter要了那間公司並與Carter道謝，才剛結束通話Turing隨即被壓制，

Shaw問也沒問的鑽進長裙底下，扯開內褲就整個口舌印上，突如其來的刺激讓Turing整個人都僵了起來，但下身的快感又不斷湧出，誠實的身體又反映了出來，

「啊.......嗚....恩」 Turing腰肢弓起對於這樣的舔指有點難以招架，Shaw伸出手指插入陰道又再一次的得到Turing夾緊雙腿的反應，

Shaw的舌頭在Turing兩片小陰唇之前上下輕舔，一下重一下輕的時不時的又深入陰道內搜刮陰道壁裡的分泌物，「呀.......恩.........啊.........」

Turing不停抖動的身體宣示著前置作業的完成，小穴裡不停流出的液體順著方向往屁股流出一點一滴的沾到沙發上，Shaw跪在旁邊將那方便的長裙整個拉起，

仔仔細細的拉近Turing順著小菊花後方，將那流出的液體舔入口中，力道之大速度之快反覆的嚐著，肛門第一次被碰觸的Turing叫得非常大聲，

「不要舔....不要」

Turing都快哭了出來試圖展現更加柔弱的模樣哀求，雙手抵著那顆充滿攻擊力的大頭試圖伸出雙腳逃離案發現場，但被分開的雙腿使不上力，

一點作用也沒有，Shaw還在不浪費的用炙熱的舌頭逆流而上，再來到那發源地時卻又整根深入，「啊......啊....」 嬌喘聲不停發出

Shaw當個乖寶寶的停下動作不再舔弄，在這樣吃下去等下寶貴的愛液沒法發揮最大的功效，Shaw將堅挺的龜頭頂在那一開一合的小陰唇前，

用著前端一點點的沾著黏液，充分的潤滑一般並稍微撐開了狹小的陰道口，屁股向前一頂直往花心衝去，啪啪啪啪啪 啪啪啪啪啪啪

激烈扭動的腰肢快速衝刺不停地進進出出，沒有明天的幹著，陰道壁裡整個包覆著陰莖扎扎實實的緊緻，讓Shaw險些射了出來，

Shaw才意識到太過急躁忘了帶套，Turing下身的酥麻感不停傳出，微微閉上的雙眼舒服到忘了換氣....Shaw將肉棒抽出轉身拿取套子，

少了充實感的陰道一下子沒了入侵，寂寞了起來「Sameen...Sameen」

Shaw聽到那小可憐的呼救快速地將保險套戴上，一鼓作氣地在插入穴中「抱歉....久等了」賊笑著

在避孕的保護下，Shaw大力的幹著一下淺一下深的，Turing根本來不及反應只能承受著那高潮襲來．但忙碌的小錘似乎沒有要射出的意思，

但Turing也發現多了那一層薄薄的套包覆，Shaw的敏感度會降低抽插的時間會增加，力道也比之前來得大，

「輕點...輕點」 Turing勉強地擠出幾個字

Shaw看著Turing那魅惑的雙眼伸手抓了抓那小到不行的小奶包，搓揉的玩弄下身卻沒有一點放慢的趨勢，啪啪 啪啪啪 啪 啪啪啪啪

節奏不明的操著，收縮的陰道緊緊套著Shaw的肉棒，Turing的雙腳纏著小錘的背部全身發麻了起來，再一次的高潮起來，

因喘氣而不停收縮的陰道再一次的壓榨了那根粗大的寶貝，才那麼幾次精液就被擠了出來，套子老老實實地接住，Shaw卻沒有將陽具抽出，

陽具在Turing體內漸漸軟下Shaw伸手將Turing臉上的髮絲撥去，不停的親了又親，高潮未退的Turing一點知覺也沒有的昏睡了過去.....

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shaw最近沈迷的一款手機遊戲是關於狙擊的，可以買很多槍射殺共種不同的壞人，還可以不停的裝備在裝備真是酷呆了，

日也玩夜也玩的但Shaw一直到後來才發現，可以使用特殊的鑽石購買更多等級更高的槍械，這可完全吸引到她了，

鑽石除了特殊任務可以拿到之外，就是觀看廣告可以得到，看完一次可以得到十點，也必須再等待一分半後才可再次觀看，

點完廣告後Shaw會去做自己的事，但一分半結束後會迫不及待地再去按下觀看，就這樣持續了幾天.....

某天Shaw正在洗澡忘了將手機帶到浴室，就大聲呼喊的Turing要幫他按下觀看扭，還特別要求一分半鐘後還得繼續，

Turing忙著抓包案的臭蟲，哪這麼多美國時間按廣告看，Shaw洗完澡出來檢查時有些不高興了，

「不是請妳幫忙嗎？ 鑽石才成長幾個」Shaw的嘴都快嘟起來了，

忙得要死的Turing也覺得煩不耐煩的說著「點上面那個購買鑽石的用錢買不就好了，整天弄這些」

Shaw也不是沒看過就是覺得花錢在遊戲上，未免太孩子氣了他一個三十幾歲的醫生哪能沈迷在這種東西上，還花錢太不成熟了，

「才不要 」

「太貴？」 Turing有覺得奇怪是能多少錢

Shaw沒說什麼拿走了手機跑到沙發上繼續點著廣告賺鑽石.....

Turing終於搞定這個案子，才轉了頭看看他家小錘，果不其然的還在堅持！ 「小錘我幫你生很多鑽石好不好？」

「什麼辦法？」

「你先答應我一件事」

「什麼事」

「在家不玩手機」

「不玩手機？」

「妳一直玩都不認真，門口那個燈泡要你換講幾天了？」

小錘點點頭答應了「好」但那燈泡不是她不換是站上了梯子她還是不夠高，索性叫了大樓管理員處理，但最近管理員較忙還沒空來換，

Turing看了看遊戲名稱點了點按了按又在鍵盤上敲敲打打了一回兒，「999999顆好嗎？」 Shaw傻傻的點了點頭，Turing這麼厲害還可以生出鑽石來！！

Shaw再次開啟遊戲畫面時遊戲的鑽石就是Turing說的那個數字，Shaw閃爍的雙眼盯著那謎一樣的女子，真的是沒後悔選錯人....

說到做到的小錘也將手機收起沒繼續玩那遊戲，但時間一多的小錘又想了想還是覺得奇怪，

「Turing妳花錢買的？」

「沒有」

「那鑽石哪來的？」 Shaw的聲音有點呆不清不楚的

Turing沒說話默默的看著電視，一點也不想理那沈迷手機遊戲的笨蛋，Shaw又想了想腦袋一轉......

「你可以駭進我的電腦嗎？」

Turing點點頭無辜的問著「怎麼了？」

「那妳可以駭進醫院的系統嗎？」 Turing這麼聰明沒理由不會這些的

「可以」

「需要多久」

「大概跟剛剛時間一樣吧」

「所以妳剛剛是駭進了遊戲公司的系統？」

「恩」Turing無辜的大眼看著眼前的好奇鬼說著

Shaw驚訝地看了看眼前這人畜無害的Turing試探性的問著：「如果是駭進五角大廈需要多久」Turing想了想摳了摳指甲旁的死皮說著：

「需要一下」目光又移到電視上，「妳當初怎麼沒用這招去解決那些債務？」Shaw 的疑問全寫在臉上，Turing想了想撥撥頭髮有些不好意思的說著：

「當初沒發現公司資金問題是因為那時候忙的.......竊取競爭對手的機密」Turing越講越小聲，深怕Shaw會罵她一樣「就因為這樣?沒處理這個大問題？」

Shaw覺得這真不可思議，Turing有這麼好的能力在怕什麼？「每次我用電腦在做些壞事的時候，總是會遇到一些很淒慘的事情.....」 Turing低下頭都快流出淚來

「恩」看著有些難過的Turing，Shaw抱抱那可憐鬼不再多問些什麼，護著秀著打算有時間再問這些，先請Turing幫忙解決下週出去玩的機票才是眼前最重要的事....


	28. Chapter 28

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
自從上次的德州行後在Turing的堅持下Shaw只好放棄這次聖誕節回家玩耍的機會，Turin保證會再找其他時間回去，Shaw一臉難過，

有了Turing後回家不再是一件麻煩事可以盡情得吃喝玩樂，源源不絕的食物滿坑滿谷的槍械彈砲又不用忍受那無止盡的相親雜唸，想的就流口水了...

Shaw不想跑太遠帶Turing去避冬但又太晚決定這次的出遊，只好讓Turing發揮所長的解決問題

「想去哪？」Shaw挑著眉問著去哪不重要有張大床就可以了

「不冷的地方就好」

「去過墨西哥嗎？」Shaw想了老半天才想到

「墨西哥？？」

「Cancun去過嗎？」

「海邊？」

「不是要熱一點的地方」

Turing想了想飛快地在鍵盤上敲了敲看了看，時而皺眉時而歪頭真看不出來到底滿意還是不滿意，Shaw分析過了從紐約飛過去Cancun從頂多四個小時，

距離不遠也不會太累，正好也可以展現一下自己優越的西語能力讓Turing好好崇拜一下，這種季節度假勝地一定滿是人潮到時候鐵定可以整天待在房間裡，

Shaw想了想不自覺的笑了起來，看了老半天的Turing終於有個結論又敲敲打打的在看飯店，Shaw將頭湊到一邊看著，

「要住哪？」Turing看了老半天沒什麼結論歪著頭靠在Shaw肩膀上

Shaw低頭嗅了嗅身旁的人滑了滑觸控版，「找間最舒適的」邊說還邊笑著「這間好嗎？」Turing看了看螢幕上方的資訊，整棟的Villa隱私完善還有附有私人沙灘及泳池，

她家小錘簡直要把她寵上天了，Turing點點頭開心極了，Shaw毫不猶豫的按下預定親了親Turing，但接下來的就讓Turing有點難思考了，

「機位都滿了到底要取消誰？」Turing很怕做了壞事又會倒霉起來

「看哪個名子討厭啊」 Shaw倒是沒什麼反應飯店好訂但不知道為什麼機票就是這麼擠

Turing敲敲打打了一回還是沒個結論， Shaw在一旁也等著Turing把機票搞定，說不定等等還可以領個賞......

「這組看起來好像是偷情，Sameen妳看」Turing整個人都有了活力認認真真的查了起來

Shaw就這麼看著Turing把那兩人的隱私權都挖了出來，果然是偷情還都各自有家庭，Turing只好安慰自己這是在打擊犯罪除暴安良，輕輕鬆鬆地取消這兩人的機位，

Turing忽然有點黑暗了起來，速度之快Shaw有點難消化，但還是摟了摟Turing決定好好獎賞一下....

小錘輕輕拉了Turing的手來到胯下，不讓離開得死死的壓再鼓起的部位上，感覺底下充滿霸氣的熱棒蓄勢待發著，Turing伸手想抽回但根本徒勞無功，

「Sameen～」

Shaw一邊呼氣將熱氣送往Turing耳邊時不時的用嘴吸允著Turing那白皙誘人的臉頰，一點一抹的佔有著大腿間游移的左手緩緩往上侵犯，一點也不客氣

抓了一個空隙就往內鑽去，早已硬得不像話的那話兒也不害躁的出來囂張，手指勾開那擾人的內褲微微的有點濕Shaw用手指輕輕的點了點敏感的部位，

「Sameen它在動！！」Turing看著看著驚訝的說著誠實的身體也顫抖了一下

Shaw笑了笑沒說什麼，又將頭湊到Turing臉龐來了個甜美的吻，轉換陣地的小手帶點濕搓揉那胸前的小可愛，軟綿綿的觸感迷人極了愛不釋手地玩弄著，

一邊捏著那敏感的小乳頭也不忘又低下頭咬著那粉色的點，Turing驚訝得挺著身往上探索的Shaw又親了親那現在過分安靜的小嘴，並綁架那可憐的小舌，

Turing一點點地感受到躲藏在深處的巨物不停地頂著頂著那嬌嫩的部位，「恩........啊.....」 嘴角失守的Turing還是忍耐不住地叫著，得到信號的Shaw開心的鬆開禁錮，

輕輕拉開那甜美的長腿準備一探究竟那微微有些流水的小穴，Shaw又瞧了瞧Turing似乎在等待著什麼，舔了舔嘴唇想要Turing好好伺候，

伸手又摸了摸那吹彈可破的小臉想順水推舟的將肉棒放入那愛頂嘴的小嘴，好好地讓Turing被頂嘴一番.........

「不要」 帶著堅定意志的Turing就這樣用手撥開那越靠越近的肉棒一點也不客氣地拒絕著

「Please.....很久沒有了」 Shaw想起上次這招有效帶著懇求地臉說著

Turing搖搖頭沒有被這場騙局騙到「你不乖 沒有」

「哪有.....」挫敗的alpha皺著皺眉看了看想被舔小龜龜及內心裡受傷的小心心，Turing真的超久超久沒有來到那胯下了，

Shaw微微的扁起小嘴失望全寫上臉上，但腦筋動得頗快的Shaw想了想決定在其他地方好好下手.........

「今天來練習一個東西」Shaw滿臉報復的說繁忙的雙手不停的摸著Turing那細緻的小腿，還未得到答覆Turing整個身體就被抬了起來，

Turing才剛意識到要發生什麼整個身體像燒透似的漲紅起來，此時此刻正坐在Shaw結實的腹部上，小鮑裡不停流出的液體沾濕了一蹋糊塗，

「妳看妳弄的」 Shaw故意帶點責備的說著卻又帶著嘻嘻笑的臉，伸手摸了摸腹部

好氣又害羞的Turing坐也不是撐著也不是，尷尬在那一句話也不想說這分明是在欺負人，剛剛已經被挑逗的準備好了現在又來這招，

「在上面強暴我，再練習一次」Shaw邊說邊笑手還不停的摸著Turing股溝，Turing試圖讓自己冷靜下來，但誠實的身體不會說謊....

很快的Shaw的腹部已經是大水氾濫洪水滔天，Shaw邪惡的眼看著看一點也沒有要動作的意思，早已仰天的陰莖在股溝後方時不時地頂到，

卻又不肯入洞幹活，Turing忍得有些難受微微顫抖的身體似乎抵擋不了這誘惑，只想繼續保持矜持，

「自己把它放進去」Shaw似乎也有點忍受不了在等待了一分鐘後，還是先開口了，Turing理也不理帶著委屈的眼神從上方看著壞蛋，

按耐不住的Shaw還是經不起誘惑，抓著Turing的蜜臀將挺起的肉棒順著股溝摩擦著增加了不少刺激，滾燙的肉棒緊貼著肌膚，

肉棒又將頂端往縫隙深處探險，快到達終點時又快速移出一點也沒要要進入，不停的摩擦著....放了個冷箭打了下屁股，

「恩....恩..........啊」 

再次得到信號的小錘立即停下動作，卻讓肉棒抵在屁股後方毫不客氣，「自己放進去」Shaw有些嚴肅的說著，

Turing再不動作真的要忍不住了兇一點或許是個好辦法，Turing喘著氣淚都快流出委屈的不停搖頭，

這讓Shaw更加興奮，Turing不斷分泌液體的身體飢渴難耐，脹紅的雙頰出賣了她再堅持了30秒後，Turing抬起身體將洞口對準那始作俑著，

一竿進洞的坐了下去，一瞬間Turing與小錘好有默契的深呼吸了一次，蹲座上方Turing在幾次上上下下後就有點累了賴皮的想結束，

「怎麼不動了？」 在幾次舒服的包覆後停下的肉縫讓Shaw不滿意了起來

「累了」Turing不想將陰莖從身體裡抽出，因為再重新插入的那一刻太過刺激每每都有些酸麻，停下動作的耍賴著，

「我教妳」 Shaw終於等到Turing挫敗的樣子，開開心心地說著

怕Turing不認真學習Shaw免費送了30秒如機關槍的深頂，啪啪啪啪啪啪 啪啪啪啪啪啪 啪啪啪啪啪啪 節奏明確力道適中，

Shaw不停捏著Turing的屁股不停的向上捅著，暢快地在Turing高潮前停下抽插，卻將整個陰莖抽出，Turing刺激的驚叫了起來，

「 蹲好慢慢的把醜醜放進去」 Shaw耐心的教導著

剛剛險些高潮的Turing盯著那討厭鬼，移動身體緩緩地將那話兒藏入身體，消失了一會兒的肉棒，又有些變大了起來燙燙的有些滑，

「腳都要軟了這樣玩」Turing抱怨著但還是乖乖的照著步驟來，

「身體前頃一點把手放到我身上」Shaw十足的耐心期待著，Turing乖乖的一步一步來，雙手抓著Shaw的胸部，

「膝蓋不在床上」 Shaw仔仔細細地交代細節，Turing喘著氣點點頭，

「扭屁股會嗎？」

「不....會」

「那腰前後扭 慢慢來」Shaw用手扶著Turing的屁股帶著節奏一點點的前後擺動，慢慢的Turing抓到扭動技巧Shaw才將手放開，

「會....滑出...來」 舒服又麻癢的Turing好學的問著

「要認真夾緊不會滑出來」 

Shaw看著Turing晃動的雙乳與魅惑的雙眼，拼死忍住不動的衝動，深吸了一口氣繼續教學著

「腿要動開合動一下」Shaw一邊說著又將手捧著屁股一點一滴的帶著搖動，「這樣肯定不會掉出來」

「啊.....啊.....啊....」 Turing沒有回覆只是不停地叫著，一點也沒有心思在學習上，從小練過天鵝湖的身體搭配著韻律，

搖動伸展進出舒服極了，好會扭好會搖....Turing真是聰明一點就通，Shaw像遇到天才般的開心不需要特別教一點就通，

被動的小Sameen有些招架不住，稍微不專心差點就射了出來，但小錘還是頂過射精欲望喘著氣享受著下身的陣陣酥麻，

Turing上位的頗有心得，不斷的前後扭著大汗淋漓兩耳發紅，也漸漸的發現這姿勢的好處，

平常Shaw總是慾求不滿持久與硬度又驚人，老是搞得Turing高潮不斷還都特別針對敏感的點猛插猛送，一次將肉棒軟下的流程下Turing早就不知道高潮幾次.....

但今天可不一樣了Turing在上面強暴她家小捶，主動權在她要多深、要怎樣角度、要多快都操控在Turing身上....

不斷避開自己的敏感點躲避了一次又一次的高潮，上方的Shaw露出了平常少見的滿足臉，微微的發出了一點呻吟聲「啊 ......啊」小小聲的短又急促

似乎快要投降似的Shaw的手輕輕的抓著床單卻又立馬放手，但不幸的事....Turing捕捉到這個畫面，用力的用雙手抓了Shaw的胸部，

不客氣的使勁享受，軟綿綿的大胸部有些嫉妒的Turing忽然就彎下身子，將小嘴靠上奶頭舔咬上去，Shaw第一次被這樣玩不聽的發出斯斯聲，

身體也無法控制的亂竄，「嘶.......啊.....嘶......」

「妳蛇嗎？」Turing一邊控制的搖擺也忍受著幾近高潮的快感接著說「上次買的手銬放哪？」

Shaw開心死了Turing終於要陪她玩這夢寐以求的遊戲並指了指旁邊抽屜，Turing快速的讓體內的肉棒喘息一下，又瞬間用肉壁團團包圍，

拿到了可以好好玩耍的東西，Shaw正準備轉身將Turing制伏，卻感到手腕一陣冰冷，ㄎㄧㄚ ㄎㄧㄚ兩聲，

Shaw還沒反應過來就這麼被銬在床上，如同待宰肥羊...

「Turing?」Shaw既期待又害怕受傷害的叫著

Turing理也沒理的向剛剛的老師展現學習成果，一點點的照顧到整根棒子，連細微的角落也不放過，一點也不輸給原本今天很期待的口交，

原本已經要噴發的陰莖又一次一次的接受這場戰爭，才累積不到20分鐘，以往死不射精的陰莖就這樣一股一股的噴發出來，射出的量及力道都非常強勁，

「Sameen Shaw！！」Turing大聲的喊著真想一巴掌把她打死

Shaw傻呼呼的沒發現氣噗噗的Turing要十足的報復這次又忘記戴套的意外，雖然之前也都有好既次沒帶的經驗也沒鬧出人命，也讓Shaw有點懷疑自己....

才剛噴射完有些疲憊的大雞雞在體內一動ㄧ動的想出去，Turing抓緊機會扭動身體來了個比剛剛更加努力的搖動，打算讓Shaw再次高潮，

「不要 .....不要....」才剛剛高潮過的肉棒無法在這短時間承受另一次的取精，Shaw的雙手雙腳像逃跑的小狗不停亂竄，

這是Turing第一次聽到小捶的求饒特別有趣，才不到兩分鐘緊接的炙熱的肉棒又一次的噴發出來，毫無止境....

正當Shaw以為懲罰已經結束時陰莖又再一次的受到刺激，一次比一次令她想哭卻又一次一次的不肯放過，原本Turing只想弄一次但又莫名其妙的又被內射，

這次鐵定得讓底下的小驕傲好好得到教訓，射了兩次的陰莖苟延殘喘的死撐著，卻感覺到剛剛射出的精液順著半軟的陰莖沾滿整根，

就這樣生氣的Turing強制取精了六次直到Shaw第五次開始真的射不出什麼了還默默的流出眼淚，Turing才肯放過....

蹦的一聲累的躺在Shaw的身上，嘴裡小小聲的說著「在不戴套以後通通綁架妳的士兵....」還沒說完就睡著了

Shaw怕的猛點頭但軟醜醜卻還在秘穴裡無法重見天日，Shaw難受的想抽出無奈的體積龐大除非Turing起床不然醜醜得睡整晚隧道裡....且手這樣太難受了

兩個小時後Shaw好不容易才將Turing吵醒，睡眼惺忪的Turing看了看小捶不滿的說著「找不到鑰匙」拿起一旁滿是愛液的小內褲往那吵死人的嘴裡塞去.....

oops


	29. Chapter 29

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Turing與她的女朋友開開心心的來到機場，準備來到聖誕假期的約會，但聖誕假期前夕爆多都機場人潮可讓臭臉Shaw出面了。

當開心又興奮的Turing轉頭看到這張厭世臉伸手捏了捏才講她搞定，飛行不到一個小時Shaw那隻壞手就朝著Turing的大腿伸去，

一點點的朝著禁地前進，正準備小睡一下的Turing將那隻迷路的小手放回原本的位子瞪了瞪小手主人，

「我們沒在飛機上做過吧？」Shaw不甘心的問著

「不要」雖然商務艙的位子比較大但是今天滿艙的坐客，誰又能如此大膽

「不然去廁所」

「很髒」Turing厭惡的臉寫著千百個不願意，Shaw也只好打消這個念頭，做個乖寶寶....幻想中的高空性愛也就這樣破滅了，

飛機上一路安穩沒遇到什麼大亂流，Shaw也利用Turing不理她的大空檔睡了一下，錯過了餐點這可讓餓死鬼抱怨了好一陣子。

「妳怎麼沒叫醒我」

「妳睡得那麼熟又有起床氣的，我怎麼敢！」其實Turing太過專注在電影上，根本不記得要叫醒隔壁的人，不怎麼餓得她吃沒幾口就沒吃了，

「妳看，都要降落空姐不會給了」Shaw的語氣充滿不滿，雙手交叉在胸前看著走過去準備降落的空姐，生氣的瞪了瞪身旁的人

「飛機餐難吃死了，妳自己愛睡」Turing有點小後悔上飛機前沒在便利超商買幾樣零食餅乾堵住那張嘴，無奈的看了看Shaw沒多做些什麼

沒在空中來個高飛炮已經夠難過了，連最愛的食物都沒吃到這可讓Shaw的臉臭的不得了，一旁默默的生著悶氣，

Turing也驚覺事態嚴重想跟空姐要包花生也無法，即將抵達目的地的廣播與下降的飛機讓Shaw的臉臭到升級了一個檔次，

為了安撫那團熊熊烈火Turing在一旁緊緊抱住小捶，臉也不停湊著湊著嬌滴滴的聲音不停叫著

「Sameen Sameen Sameen」

「怎樣」

「想妳了」Turing一邊說著一邊用手摸了摸那線條線條分明的腹部

「想我？想我還會忘記叫我吃飯？」Shaw始終沒氣消，一臉生氣的說著順手制止了鹹豬手

「等下下飛機先去吃好吃的好嗎？」愉快的聲音說著接下來的行程，Turing再次緊緊抱著Shaw

「不用妳說我也知道」今天不知道吃了什麼炸藥的Shaw，絲毫沒有一絲絲原諒的意思，臉持續臭著抱怨的話不停說著，

下了飛機誰跟誰都不願意講話，都拉下臉的Turing覺得莫名奇妙也不想理小捶自顧自的走著，度假村的接機司機非常健談，

但司機講沒幾句就覺得氣氛凝重詭異，後座那位黑髮女人從頭到尾都沒講過一句話，只是死死盯著照後鏡瞪著自己，原先以為是蜜月旅行的組合這下誤會大了，

將兩位不像蜜月的組合交給接待後就立馬加足馬力離開現場....

放好行李後Shaw頭也不回的跑向餐廳，Turing上個廁所出來就找不到那個討厭鬼，不想再熱臉貼人家冷屁股的出門走走，

度假村的小團行程豐富Turing開開心心與其他房客一同出遊，早把那個愛小氣拋到腦後理也不理的，一回到房間看到空蕩蕩的小捶可是氣的一發不可收拾....

這間渡假村的晚餐出了名的浪漫有氣氛，當Turing與剛認識情侶一同來到餐廳時，在Shaw的眼裡可不是一番滋味，

忙碌的服務生整整用了三張紙才將Shaw點的寫完，一臉怒氣沖天的黑髮女士好像餓很久似的....當菜都上齊時滿桌的大魚大肉像中元普渡似的壯觀...

一旁的孩子看都看傻了那忙碌進食的Shaw，一點也不在乎那浪漫的音樂餓死鬼吃得誇張，連隔壁桌的求婚在她眼裡都特別刺眼，

吃飽飯的行程通常都是來個海灘漫步，但光酒類就佔了一頁餐點的Shaw喝了一堆可沒這個心情，醉醺醺只想睡覺，回到房間「碰」的一聲倒下，

進入夢鄉的Shaw在顛倒世界又頭痛難耐的夢境裡，不停的遭受謾罵卻怎樣也無法回嘴甚至還被重重的推倒，轉身過來又沒找到兇手，

滿身大汗的Shaw驚叫一聲才從那夢境中驚醒，頭痛更加嚴重呼吸都有點困難起來，伸手往Turing的方向伸去，卻撲了個空Shaw失望的心情全在那隻手上......

「跑哪去了」Shaw自言自語的說著聲音小小的

伴隨宿醉頭痛現在特別想要一個關愛的照顧，卻什麼也沒有的獨自躺在床上望著天花板認真的反省起來....

想著想著覺得自己有些過分的小錘拿起了身旁的手機，默默的在簡訊欄內輸入了SORRY，猶豫不決的按下傳送卻又緊張的盯著手機，

遲遲得不到回覆的Shaw有些沮喪，一邊刷牙一邊盯著手機、一邊換衣服一邊盯著、沖澡也不放過的盯著，卻怎樣也沒有消息頭又痛得要死，很後悔

城市這麼大也不知如何找起，雖然Turing不管怎樣也不會跑遠，無計可施的Shaw抓抓頭決定去看看海想想辦法，想著想著最愛裝沒事的Shaw接連發送的幾個簡訊

“晚上吃飯在餐廳”

“在哪我去找妳”

“衣服我拿去送洗了”

“天氣真好”

“吹海風真舒服”

 

Turing卻一點也沒有回覆.....實在有些想念女友的小捶還是播了通電話過去矮由矮由的，畢竟這次假期只有三天吵架就吵了一天半.....實在太浪費了

電話響不到兩聲Turing就接起了

「妳在哪我去找妳」Shaw急躁的說著

「妳是誰？」 電話裡那陌生的問句直接討厭

「我......」Shaw難過的聲音聽起來格外可憐 「我是小錘.....妳女朋友」

「我跟我女朋友吵架了，她才不會打來」

「可是她道歉了」

「道歉？什麼時候？」Turing的聲音有些生氣卻又感覺笑笑的

「我不久前傳了簡訊」Shaw的聲音小小的快要只有螞蟻聽得見

「簡訊？ 那妳幫我跟她說」

「嗯」露出一絲希望的Shaw開心極了回答

「以後不管什麼事都有簡訊傳一傳打一打就好，不用這麼麻煩還用說的這樣溝通就好」

Shaw的臉都皺在一起了委屈得要死，真的也不敢欺負Turing了這樣糗態，好險沒讓愛人看到不然丟臉死了「........Turing對不起我錯了」 

小錘認真的道歉有夠誠懇任誰都會原諒他，在不斷的道歉後Turing終於回話了

「我在飯店旁的超商」

Shaw電話都來不及掛斷就飛快的用小短腿狂奔著，Turing才剛將手機放回包包小捶就出現在她眼前，Shaw微微的有些喘才ㄧ不注意Turing就被緊緊抱住，

抱了好久好久Turing才被放開，Shaw不敢在抱怨什麼Turing不理他這件事太可怕了，之後整個假期Turing的手就都一直被牽著到處玩耍，

東吃西吃的Shaw對Turing的意見什麼都好一點也沒有拒絕.....Shaw拼了命的說著西語期待著Turing滿懷崇拜的眼神，

卻怎麼樣也等待不到這才發現Turing的西語根本跟英文一樣好，什麼都難不倒她且絲毫抓不到任何錯誤，

今天晚餐的服務生很難適應那矮小女人的變化，今天沒拼命喝酒拼命吃，而是充分展現愛意的關愛身旁的人，雙眼充滿了愛意細心呵護著，

像個公主般的Turing享受假期，Shaw還特別拜託用了點關係讓假期延長個兩天，雖然說是拜託但有點逼迫.....

吃飽喝足的兩人脫了鞋一同在還有些暖的沙灘上走著，夕陽餘暉灑落在沙灘上空氣中的暖風鹹鹹的吹著紅紅的光也不客氣的映在彼此的臉上，

多虧了這項掩飾Turing沒發現Shaw的臉紅但卻發現了那倒印下的愛慕，Shaw從來都不知道原來笑容可以這麼真實，甚至開心到臉都有些酸麻，

遠離塵囂的歡樂一切美好的畫面彷彿停格，Shaw停下腳步將Turing緊緊擁入懷中深吸了一口氣，好一回兒才放開Turing，

但十足欠揍的Shaw的每日一蠢卻真真實實的發生著，Shaw看著自己與Turing浸在海水中的腳，心裡卻汲汲營營的想征服眼前的人.....

拉著Turing的手奔向屬於他們的沙灘上，才剛停下就對著Turing又親又抱的，才一個不注意兩人就舒服的躺在沙灘上，毛手毛腳的Shaw

把握良機在微風中一次又一次的佔有眼前的人，不管Turing怎麼拒絕這沙灘上的野外性愛Shaw聽也不聽的做著一次又一次的，

朦朧的月光像個舒服的晚安燈自然帶著鹹味的風，有著慛眠般的效果做著做著Shaw就這樣抱著Turing舒舒服服的睡著了，

在光月與太陽交接的時候Shaw被一陣猛烈不停的咳嗽聲吵醒，Turing有些不舒服咳著，Shaw滿臉睡意的臉輕拍了Turing的背部，想他舒緩一些

卻得不到任何效果Shaw只好抱著Turing回到房間，以免症狀更加嚴重這可是他的寶貝，不忘的親著眼前的人Turing的臉頰有著鹽的味道，

提醒著這美好的假期，但才不到下午Turing卻發現身體有著奇怪的變化，頻頻地去廁所報到Shaw當然也發現了這奇怪的事，

「妳怎麼了」 Shaw一邊看著電視一邊擔憂地問著，但似乎不是那麼認真

「.....有點癢」 

「哪裡？」 Shaw覺得有些奇怪癢跑去廁所幹嘛？

「都妳」 Turing想了想罪魁禍首就臭小錘啊還會有誰

「我又怎麼了？」 Shaw疑惑的看著Turing抓了抓頭

「昨天硬要在沙灘上，好像發炎了 」 Turing氣憤的說不管怎樣都是小錘的錯沒別人了

OOPS....

Shaw腦袋一轉沙灘上似乎有那麼一點不乾淨..... 「要不要我看一下？」 身為醫生即使是外科婦科這方面也難不倒Shaw

「才不要，妳不專業」 Turing一臉不信任的說著

「那我們還是去一趟醫院好了」 Shaw被嫌棄了但Turing似乎不太舒服還是乖一點好了

在小錘的堅持下兩人還是去了趟醫院檢查但醫生說的話怎麼樣兩個人就是聽不懂，「@#$^%&^%&*)*()」 這個名子怎樣都念不出來的醫生說著症狀

一頭霧水的兩人你看我我看你的，怎樣也猜不透到底在說些什麼「$%^$%^)(_)(_」皮膚黑黑又矮小的醫生說著 ，Shaw皺著臉緩緩靠近的仔細聽著，

但還是聽不出個所以然來，又轉頭看看Turing並歪了歪頭，面對這個奇怪的姿勢Turing看著碎碎念的醫生，也聽不出個什麼疑惑的臉看著小錘，

Turing這有趣的表情Shaw還是第一次看到，熱情又多話的醫生似乎發現了什麼，努力地擠出幾句英文但還是沒人能聽得懂，

這個長髮的醫師也歪了歪頭覺得今天的病人真特殊，難道是自己口音特殊？ 又比手畫腳了一陣子Shaw假裝聽懂的點點頭，快速地離開

留下了助人愉快的@(*$%醫生.....

才剛回到飯店的Shaw趕緊收拾了行李，準備帶不舒服很兇的Turing回去看醫生，Turing當然不會很高興，

「都妳！假期泡湯了」

「那醫生講的說真的聽不懂，我們回紐約看」Shaw耐心地說著一邊看著Turing很生氣的收拾衣服

「都還沒曬到也都沒泡很多次水就要回去！」 沒玩夠的Turing生氣的說著

「下次再帶妳來好不好」 Shaw也知道這是他的錯先要吵架的人是自己不理人的也是，甚至出壞主意要在沙灘上的人也是她現在說回家的也是.....

這下得好好補償了... 好一點Turing只是發炎萬一別的更糟的怎麼辦，緊張兮兮的Shaw只想趕緊帶Turing回去，不太信任那聽不懂的英文

雖然剛剛似乎有聽到只是發炎之類的東西，不過為了保險起見還是回去看看，收拾完了東西還是飛回了紐約....只是這次Turing的臉很臭很臭...


	30. Chapter 30

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
才剛回到家Shaw就趕緊帶著Turing來到醫院，Dr.Corwin一看到渡假提早回來的兩人實在忍不住笑一下，雖然自己挺倒霉的聖誕節留守抽籤她第一個就中，

不過眼前的畫面讓心情開心了不少，衝衝忙忙的Shaw還真是第一次看到，而且牽著的那個Caroline Turing果然名不虛傳，

「不是要晚兩天嗎，Fusco可氣死了」 Corwin想著Fusco接到電話氣得跳腳的畫面就有趣，Fusco跟Shaw一樣是一般外科的醫生想當年Fusco還是學長，

但隨著日子一天一天的過去Fusco為人膽小怕事，總是挑些簡單沒有挑戰性的的事情做，偷閒時總是喜歡躲在角落吃甜甜圈，真不知道醫生到底是不是他應該做的，

出乎意料的Lionel Fusco卻有一項驚人的紀錄至今全美無人能敵，就是他切闌尾數量簡直不可思議，他經手的盲腸問題基本上是50位主治醫生這一生的總量，

雖然一點也不值得說嘴但就連美國總統的表哥的孫子都來指定Fusco切闌尾，這可是能說嘴一輩子的，世界盲腸權威無能人敵！

Fusco剛好經過看到那個前幾天很兇打電話來指使自己強迫值班的Shaw，那天實在生氣才吃完聖誕餐沒多久接到電話老婆兒子就被拋棄，孤零零的跑去上班，

不過想起妻兒那無老爸開心的笑容實在是氣到不能忍了快步衝去就想罵人，遠遠的Fusco就在走廊一端喊著，「臭臉Shaw！死黑臉！黑面癱！」

但Fusco才跑到一半Shaw聽到喘呼呼地咒罵才正準備回頭一望，忽然嚇壞的Fusco跑向旁邊門轉開把手消失在走廊上....... Shaw發誓剛剛真的聽到什麼，

眼角還微微地看到一個龐大的身軀奔著卻又急忙的躲藏，不過東西確實是不見了也可能是自己幾眼花，所以算了吧～

「別吵，有事找妳過來」回過頭來Shaw指使那個過分開心的Corwin說道

「怎麼？Turing有了？」 Corwin的眉毛向上挑了幾下，還沒忘記先把臭臉拉到一旁八卦似的問著

翻了個白眼的Shaw深呼吸了一下，又想了想要是真能懷孕就好了，搖搖頭說著「Turing不太舒服麻煩你幫他看看」

如此有禮貌又不兇狠的Shaw看的Corwin不太習慣，點了點頭帶著Turing進入診間，Shaw也擠了進去Corwin見到Shaw跟上連忙制止，

「妳不要進來」

「？」Shaw滿臉都是疑問，這她女友怎麼不行？

「醫院規定非親屬無法入內」

「啥時有這規定？」Shaw露出以往不耐煩的臉說道

「我規定的」Corwin有耐心的說著

剛剛Turing才偷偷交代不要讓Shaw進來，不管怎樣也得尊重病人意願，Turing還是蠻生氣的畢竟真的不太舒服，且小錘的頭又往那看的話真的討厭，

Corwin仔細的檢查確認是陰道發炎的問題但裡面卻有一點點小小顆的粒狀，Corwin耐心地詢問一下病情不過度假回來這種問題她才不是第一次診斷了，

「Sameen Shaw真糟」Corwin一邊準備東西一邊說著

Turing想了想著這一半的錯也是她，當時做到一半的時候小錘有說怕她吹海風冷移到室內，但就快高潮的狀態怎麼能隨便停下，當下就拒絕了而也自己也沒很生氣推開她....

聽到Corwin這麼說Turing只是笑笑的回應沒多說些什麼，「要清洗一下」拿了灌洗器讓裡面的沙子排了出來正當準備弄完時，

Turing忍了很久還是問了Dr.Corwin「我可以在這裡檢查但不讓Sameen發現嗎？」

「Sameen？」 Corwin很少聽到這名子的唸法上次亂念的孩子被狠狠瞪過，整醫院沒人敢直呼Dr.Shaw的名子久了根本忘了

「是Shaw」

「想檢查什麼？」Corwin問著

「我擔心我不孕.....」

Dr.Corwin露出了你擔心什麼的臉安慰安慰了臉色凝重的Turing並說著：「醫院可以鎖病例我可以不讓她看到，是怎麼覺得不孕的？」

Turing有些說不出話來尷尬的看了看小聲的說著「好幾次Sameen都弄在裡面但每次都沒有懷孕」 Turing還是說了出來

「不一定每次都會造成懷孕其實妳可以不用擔心，檢查這邊我等下安排別想太多，有問題的說不定是Dr.Shaw」 Corwin微笑的說

Turing點點頭，Dr.Corwin算是細心的醫生就是有時候挺怪的但醫術上還是厲害，在外面等得有些久的Shaw如坐針氈緊張的不得了，

該不會是發生什麼嚴重的事才會這麼久的吧.... Shaw滿身是汗額頭的汗滴一直冒出來，長這麼大還沒那麼緊張過有些難適應，

就當等待的真的超久的Shaw真的耐不住了準備敲門時，門被打開了Corwin與Turing有說有笑的走出來，看著緊張兮兮的Shaw....

「怎麼那麼久？ 你醫術差」 Shaw生氣地問著將手伸去拉了拉Turing的手

「聊個天不行嗎？」 Corwin看了看那甜蜜的小舉動笑了笑說著

Shaw拉了拉身邊的說著「還好嗎？ 很不舒服嗎？」 擔憂的表情全寫在臉上，Corwin從沒看過Shaw這個樣子更別說那說話語調，非常溫柔有耐心

根本不像他平常認識的那個人，Corwin一邊說著該注意的事項一邊觀察這反差很大的Shaw

「陰道發炎，記得多喝水藥要準時吃，最重要暫停行房等到狀況好再說其他的妳應該知道」 

Shaw點點頭乖的跟什麼一樣，拿了藥快速的將Turing帶回家休息，睡前很貼心的幫Turing按按肩膀一點毛手毛腳都沒有.......

隨後幾天優秀的Dr.Shaw做了一回稱職的奴隸，把Turing伺候得好好的茶來伸手飯來張口的，Turing說什麼都好要幹嘛都行，把自己累了個半死，

到了第四天左右按耐不住的Shaw惱人的行為又開始了....

「Turing........」 Shaw懶散的叫著聲音低低的有點可憐

在一旁玩耍吃水鍋的Turing頭也沒轉的回著「怎麼？」

「可以幫我嗎？」 Shaw在一旁擺出楚楚可憐的樣子說著說著將手往那久不見天的部位摸去

Turing睜大眼睛盯著生氣的說著「我不舒服你又想幹麻」

「沒有....可以用手或....」 Shaw頭低低的用手一點點摸著有些鼓起的部位....

「妳很討厭妳知不知道」 Turing說著一邊伸手打了Shaw幾下 

「很痛」 Shaw護著可憐的手說著，模樣看起來有點可憐

看著這幾天表現優異的小錘Turing還是不想上當「妳不會自己弄嗎？」

「我是外科醫生」

「所以咧？」Turing可不能心軟不能這樣就被騙

「外科醫生手很重要，破皮什麼的不行」Shaw一邊說著一邊將褲子脫了下來，鼓鼓的內褲有些礙眼

「我破皮就沒關係妳就偉大？」

偉大的Dr.Shaw驚覺不太對了想開個玩笑都不行等下都有可能被揍，這不太妙了.....Shaw自己摸著待刺激的巨物說著「開個玩笑而已....」

「不好笑」Turing回頭看看那個可憐蟲繼續看她的平板沒有理會的意思

Shaw在一旁嘆了口氣真的也沒什麼辦法，默默的自己解決這個惱人得麻煩，露出了那傲人的棒子及沒完全退去的褲子和那忙碌的雙手，

不停地套弄著雙眼卻緊緊盯著身旁不知在看什麼的Turing，搭配著詭異的呼吸頻率及那動作之大的摩擦，小錘得到了一個注意....

Turing轉頭看著那這幾天有些陌生的東西，但眼前的人雙眼卻不停的掃描他的整身，不停地停留在害羞的部位，

「去 廁 所 弄 」Turing一字一句的說著，越看越.....有氣質的女孩是不會在這個時候承認想要的，所以要趕快趕走討厭的東西，

「不要」 Shaw很直接地拒絕了這是這幾天來，Turing聽到的第一個不要 ，Shaw沒什麼理會Turing的不高興繼續用眼睛幻想那美好時刻，

「吼！！」 看到這反映的小錘Turing整個不高興起來

「妳幫我弄一下....」 小錘弄的有點久講實在的手酸了，而且Turing現在那種臉臭實在很難結束出來

Turing看了看那根東西又看了看眼前的人「妳真的很煩，只有手」自己也很疼小錘的，說什麼也不想讓他那麼不舒服的，

右手伸去就開始套弄起來，忽然來到的刺激嚇的Shaw的背都弓了起來，Turing的手柔嫩有力手指靈活又善加利用撫摸的技巧，Shaw的印象中可沒教過這個啊！

「妳要出來要講，弄髒我就死定了」 Turing一邊說的一邊不忘讓這幾天頗辛苦的人舒服著，小錘認真的點點頭

沈浸再美好天堂裡的alpha輕閉雙眼細細嚐那滋味，一不注意只知道表達的小錘 噗噗噗 噗噗 一股股液體全噴發了出來oops

oops

Turing看著自己的雙手，幾乎滿滿的腥味液體臉上還噴到那麼一點，太久沒發洩慾望的小錘今天有如水庫洩洪般的壯觀，

Shaw傻眼的看著疲憊下來的棒子與Turing滿腔怒火的眼神，糟了糟了 糟了 剛剛答應會說的，

橫眉怒目的Turing簡直不敢相信才乖沒多久的小錘竟敢這樣不聽話，整個身體暴躁了起來舉起手將手上滿滿的意思往Shaw的臉上抹去，

雙頰滿是腥味液體的小錘動也不敢動的只顧著道歉，但味道遲遲不去Turing又如此的生氣也不敢把東西擦掉.....

Turing拿起紙巾將殘留的東西擦掉又瞪了瞪現在臉很臭的Sameen生氣的說：「妳就這樣好好感受一下敢去洗臉試試看」

話才剛說完Turing拿起棉被將身體鑽到他的位子準備入睡，留下錯愕又不知所措的小錘夜晚裡微微的有些流淚.......

隔天小錘在Turing的允許下得到許可去洗臉，但心情還是不太美麗很可憐的吃了早餐很可憐的準備上班又很可憐的出了門，

Turing當天早上只在小錘的辦公室放了個三明治人就消失了，偷偷地跑去Dr.Corwin那聽報告，中午的小錘又很可憐的默默的吃，

Dr.Corwin仔細地研究了報告卻發現沒有什麼太大問題，兩人才交往三個月左右現在說不孕太早，還是跟Turing強調應該是Shaw的問題，

兩人嘻嘻笑的度過了早上還一同在餐廳享用午餐，甚至還認識了不少Shaw的同事，其中Dr.Fusco有趣的模樣讓Turing印象深刻，

回到家還不忘告訴她家Sameen停雞的結束了，開心歸開心但另外一句Fusco幽默有趣～ 可讓醋桶不高興很久～


	31. Chapter 31

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
從墨西哥回來後Turing很順利的就找到工作，這間公司離家不遠有遠見且發展良好且一點也不介意她之前的工作問題，倒是讓兩人頗意外的，

經理的位子與豐厚的薪水家加上那些分紅，Shaw算過大概六年後他就可以整天在家裡玩耍不用去醫院工作了，靠Turing養就可以了.... 

不過想想現在這份工作也就是打發時間而已，Turing上班後也並沒有因為忙碌而加班整個就是完美的錢多、事少、離家近，

Shaw有些羨慕起來，Turing每天還都可以在Shaw下班回家到家前把晚飯煮好家裡整理好，真不是一般的優秀，

Turing也不是心甘情願這樣的...有一次偷懶硬吵著小錘做晚飯給她吃，結果小錘忙碌老半天把廚房弄的亂七八糟煮起來的菜根本無法下嚥...

冬天過了Shaw就比較開心了醫院的人潮退了，取暖的人少了就沒那麼擠了，但Turing就少抱她一點了.... 

這天小錘路過急診剛好一位被肇事逃逸撞傷的流浪漢送了進來，救死扶傷的Shaw發揮天職病人的狀況才得以穩定下來，

病人才在加護病房昏迷時就有個偷渡的訪客讓醫院頭痛不小，臉黑黑又小小隻毛短短的小狗狡猾的躲過防線探望主人，醫院對狗本來就不寬容

更何況是在加護病房裡，Shaw再一次檢查傷口時遇到了那黑黑一坨的小狗，並伸手摸了摸乖巧聰明的樣子得人疼，隨時來到保全氣沖沖地說著：

「這狗真討厭怎樣都進得來真該把它殺了」 抓狗抓到日夜不眠語無倫次的保安都快瘋了

「交給我好了我處理」 Shaw看了看那滿身大汗的保安冷靜的說著，還不忘摸摸那隻小狗

看到狗似乎有點比看到Turing開心的小錘，抱著狗開心的帶它洗澡洗著洗著才發現這可不是一般的小黑狗是比利時瑪麗諾犬，這可是小錘小時夢想的狗！！

果然沒讓他失望的乖，小狗水汪汪的大眼看著幫他處理乾淨又香噴噴的人，便舔了舔眼前的人當作回報，小錘笑得開心的不得了，

這隻狗品種優良大概才三個月大，又如此護主人實在難能可貴，小錘帶著洗個發亮的小狗來到病床前讓它看看思思念念的人，

不過奄奄一息的無名氏先生可讓小狗難掩傷心，呼呼呼 的叫了幾聲，小錘覺得心那麼痛了幾下，無名氏先生情況很糟破裂的肝臟急需移植，

且移植希望渺茫經抽血檢驗無名氏先生的肝臟早就喝酒喝壞掉，Shaw也只能盡全力的止住血，平常無分享概念的小錘甚至還拿了Turing做的點心三明治跟小狗分享，

那天小錘比平常晚回家了一下，Turing並沒有注意到，在Shaw的指示下沒人敢在趕走病房內的小狗，小狗也只是乖乖的待在一旁邊，上廁所還會自己跑出去，

第二天Shaw上班的第一件事就是去跟狗玩拿東西給狗吃，但就在第二天渾身狗味的Shaw還是被Turing發現了，

「妳怎麼有臭狗味」 Turing退後一步嫌棄的說

「哪有臭」 Shaw聞了聞自己的身體說著這可不能讓Turing發現，Turing怕狗怎辦......

「去洗澡再來吃飯」 Turing指使的小錘不那麼做可能沒飯吃，小錘還是乖乖的去洗了澡帶著滿臉憂愁的入睡，Turing也沒想太多

第三天在小錘的搶救下無名氏還是回天乏術，小狗一路緊盯著主人垂頭喪氣的坐在一旁，小錘在一旁看著更是心疼！

在無法確認姓名的那天就有帶小狗去掃過晶片但什麼資訊也沒有，孤零零的小狗等待著動物收容所的來到，幽暗的角落那隻失望難過的小狗，

兩眼無神地望著前幾天幫它認真洗澡的人在跟一旁拿著可怕網子的人說些什麼，氣氛中沒有平常的爭吵，黑黑的女人也沒有剛剛的難過，

也沒聽到飢餓的肚叫這是一種新奇的體驗，對話才剛結束拿著網子的人就離開了，黑黑又矮矮的人走了過來抱了抱，說些了些從沒聽過的話

「跟我回家」 

家是什麼？ 小狗不知道

這是小狗第一次搭車，路上的景象變化很快微微的有些暈，在還沒不行前那奇怪的車就停了下來，黑黑的女人抱著它來到一個好多同伴味道的地方放到一個冰冷的臺子上，

好痛！

挨了一聲... 一下痛一下冷的小狗覺得害怕卻又不敢表現出來，在那奇怪的地方待沒多久黑黑的人就在小狗的頸上套了一個東西牽了離開，

又回到那暈得不行的車子裡開往一個奇怪的地方，又進去了個很不穩的箱子裡，腳爪都快站不穩了，

來到了一個門口黑黑的人按了按門旁邊的按鈕，聽到聲音小狗很想叫卻被制止了起來，「乖點，能不能住這可不是我說的算」黑黑嚴肅的說著

遠遠的一個腳步聲接近沒有拖著走的聲音，輕巧不笨重，「Sameen你還敢說我自己還不是忘記帶」 小狗隔著門聽到一個溫柔的聲音說著

那個叫Sameen的女人笑了但微微的有些緊張小狗可注意到了，但它不會說的，門一打開一個帶著清香的女人有著之前吃過好吃三明治的味道，

搖著尾巴難掩興奮的小狗開心地轉了圈，一圈、兩圈、三圈 好吃 好吃 好吃 三明治 三明治 三明治

Turing看了看眼前的小狗帶著一個好看的項圈開心的轉啊轉，牽繩的另外端是小錘的手那人帶著詭異的笑容說著

「可以先讓他住幾天嗎？ 我會再帶它去德州那裡...」 模樣蠢極了小錘看的Turing都想笑出來了，很怕聽到不能養....

「快去洗手吃飯了」 Turing沒表現出怕狗的樣子只是督促著小錘快點吃飯

晚餐時刻小狗乖巧的待在一旁沒有亂叫也沒亂跑，還偷偷的縮在腳邊Turing被這毛茸茸觸感的嚇到，不過這毛還真的挺舒服的，

「它叫什麼」 Turing覺得這狗有趣問了問

「還沒取名 你取吧」 Shaw自以為不刻意的說著但擺明就是Turing取了不會像要丟掉的意思

Turing沒什麼反應只是很認真的思考著，又想了想根本無心再吃飯這件事上「它什麼品種？」 

Shaw驕傲地說「比利時瑪麗諾犬」 這她可愛死了說什麼也想養，說完卻又一直緊緊盯著小狗，拜託一定要成功啊！！ 但彎下桌卻怎麼也找不到？

仔細一看小狗比他更厲害老早縮在一旁撒嬌了，「那不是會長很大嗎？」Turing接著問

Shaw驚了一下早知道說什麼柯基之類的，Turing感覺比較喜歡那種，「等我跟我媽那邊聯絡了，妳不喜歡就會把它送走」 Shaw的聲音帶點可憐，

「我沒說我不喜歡啊」 Turing有覺得疑惑小錘在自想什麼立場，從小就想養狗但又覺得沒時間照顧，現在身邊多了個人豈不是夢想成真，抓狗大便有人負責

「妳喜歡？」 Shaw像中樂透一樣開心，發亮的雙眼期待著看著Turing

「它很乖」 Turing只說了這幾個字，又伸了手摸了摸小狗，忽然回憶起小時候一隻不見的熊娃娃，那晚緊緊的抱著睡著醒來就不見了，眼前的小狗跟那隻娃娃有點像

「叫Bear好嗎？」 

Shaw抬了抬頭看了看小狗 「Bear、Bear、Bear Bear Bear Bear」不停地叫著

小狗開心極了好像這就是命中註定的名子一樣，小錘摸摸狗又抱了抱Turing這下真的夢想成真了.....

隔天警察來到醫院告知車禍肇事逃逸的兇手已逮捕是酒駕造成的，車禍後又無所謂的去酒吧繼續喝酒，檢察官鐵定充分利用這點，

無名氏先生本名叫Peter Collier在前年宣告破產後就以酒精度日，賭博成性的他還有偷竊習慣Bear就是他從獸醫院裡偷來的，原本想找個好買家將它賣掉，

但警方在只找到狗卻沒找到證據的情況下難以起訴，小狗在當時也無任何證據證明為獸醫院所有，

在照顧Bear這方面Peter一點也不認真，常常有一餐沒一餐的所幸Bear還算聰明骯髒的水或食物一路不入口，才有辦法健健康康地活到現在，

狗的天性就是認人Bear乖巧的在Peter身邊度過了一些日子，忠心耿耿的它在別人眼裡就是個認錯主人的傻子，

獸醫院那邊也沒有要把狗領回去的意思，當時竊盜案也領了不少保險金，醫院可沒要成為詐領保險金的嫌犯，小錘理所當然的得到Bear～

每天小錘早上都很開心的起床帶著Bear到處跑跑，Turing當然也沒閒著買了不少小熊的玩具及小狗窩，兩人成天就是BearBearBearBear

但瑪麗諾犬成長快速日子才過不到幾個月就變得非常大隻力道也非一般，小錘才千叮嚀外囑咐的Turing一個人帶小熊出去別跑太遠，

那天小熊被一隻從下水道跑出來的老鼠給吸引了，Turing才一不注意就被小熊拉著跑了好久，怎麼叫小熊就是不肯停下，

「Bear！Bear！」 Turing已經非常生氣的叫還是沒辦法讓小熊聽話

「停下！我要生氣了」身體被拉得有些不太協調

養狗的下意識就是死抓著牽繩不讓狗跑遠，這個習慣Turing改不了就這麼被小熊拉了好遠好遠..... 直到老鼠跑回下水道....

氣喘呼呼的Turing仔細看了看四周，現在這地方根本離家太遠，Shaw就快回到家到時候鐵定被罵，不僅小熊會被罵連他都有可能被碎念，

沿路攔了計程車都無法接受那隻大狗上車不管Turing怎麼保證，就這樣一人一狗的緩緩散步回家，Bear今天可開心死了有跑又有走！

才一進到家門就看到Shaw那張‘就跟妳說了’的臉，Turing將繩子掛好生氣地罵了罵Bear，委屈哭哭的Bear被罰了沒有晚餐，

可是這不是它的錯啊.....平常黑黑都拉得住今天這情況是白白的錯....

Bear喜歡黑黑提供的食物很豐富尤其是那最喜歡的甜甜圈了，白白每次都給減肥的飼料不好吃....但白白做的東西好吃 好吃

黑黑摸它的時候很舒服但白白卻喜歡一直玩弄它，這讓他很難分辨兩個都喜歡，

小熊卻很喜歡白白帶它去散步怎樣都可以跑很遠，誰叫白白拉不動它，黑黑就不一樣了老是丟那最喜歡的球讓他追，或是讓他不停的跑啊跑的，

洗澡的時候最喜歡黑黑白白一起幫它洗，一直把身上泡沫和水抖一抖兩人就會一直叫一直叫的，然後黑黑就會很開心的去舔白白的臉，

平常小熊也愛舔臉但是白白似乎特別喜歡黑黑去舔他的臉，白白的呼吸都變得不一樣了，實在羨慕，

但黑黑白白每天晚上都會把它關在房間外不讓進去，裡面感覺特別好玩黑黑都會叫得很大聲不停地叫著平常自己的指令

'趴著、坐好、腿抬高一點、乖啦...吃一口啦.....'

雖然平常小熊不會被拜託但聽到的大致上很類似的常聽到白白說‘不要當小狗’ Bear老覺得奇怪當小狗不好嗎？ 而且有東西吃還不快吃？

Bear剛吃飽坐在沙發旁一起玩耍左邊聞聞了那充滿各種醬味的Sameen味在往右邊聞聞那充滿蔬菜味的Turing味，好一道生菜沙拉啊～


	32. Chapter 32

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
今天一早心情特好的Turing開心地做著小錘前幾天吵著要吃的鬆餅，雖然昨天晚上Shaw連哄帶騙的說再來一次結果並沒有，而是一早就讓Turing補充了電解質，

Turing的煎餅每一塊大小都相同厚度都一致煎的金黃酥脆的口感Shaw都快捨不得吃了，在廚房忙碌的Turing更是誘人穿上圍裙的模樣更顯得賢慧，

伸手撥去瀏海的模樣讓一旁看傻的小錘都快按耐不住了，但Turing說過不可以在煮飯的時候來鬧Shaw也只能乖乖坐好，當Turing在煎餅上淋上楓糖後

轉身過來的畫面都讓她覺得詭異了，小錘就像探照燈似的盯著微微的還露出有點變態的笑容，隨時都有可能將圍裙撕裂品嚐眼前的人，

「快吃」Turing督促著她可不想打扮好好得模樣又被破壞

小錘點點頭拿起叉子一塊又一塊的往嘴裡塞著毫無吃相的模樣看似可愛，但又對著Turing笑啊笑的有點怪，Shaw開開心心地滿足眼福與口福的兩大需求，

吃了吃著快吃完的小錘嘴角就沾滿了楓糖，Turing看到後拿了張衛生紙想擦拭才剛遞到小錘面前，用眼角喵了喵時間等下再晚個幾分鐘鐵定遲到，

還是想趁機逗一下Shaw，Turing將衛生紙放下將頭伸了過去往Shaw臉上的糖漬舔去，小錘一邊回吻著手也不停使喚的偷襲著，Turing將糖往Shaw的嘴裡送去，

Shaw卻覺得楓糖一點都不甜Turing得吻比那甜美多了，才親不到兩分鐘Turing就逃離現場.... Shaw驚訝的模樣全寫在臉上被整了！！，但待會又要上班....

在小錘的盧小小上雖然她自解釋是熱情與愛護，Turing還是讓Shaw載她去上班了喜歡享受散步上班的Turing討厭在車裡又被上下其手，

「專心 開車」 

「中午去吃義大利麵好嗎？」 Shaw轉移話題卻還是得到一個白眼

「好」Turing還是答覆了這個邀約卻打了打那隻不乖的手，小錘將手快速收回這一下真的很痛，今天真的有夠難過一早起來不知道被拒絕幾次

Turing最近老覺得小錘很黏一點都不小錘，整天抱啊抱的想到就親上那麼幾口，即使已經被親了不知道多少次在被小錘擁在懷裡時在還裡還是會不只主的臉紅，

很令人害羞，但小錘就不那麼喜歡被抱抱每次Turing過去抱著她都會將手放到小錘頭後面，好想抱什麼小朋友一樣，小錘不想承認有點喜歡但這行為真的很怪，

不過身高上Turing是高了很多，但不是這樣的吧！！

日子久了Turing現在已可充分掌握小錘弱點反正就是愛吃吃最重要，她做的任何食物小錘都喜歡，上次Turing做了一盒餅乾讓她帶去醫院吃，

Shaw開心的吃著路過的Fusco快速伸手拿了片餅乾，就險些結束了生命，要不是醫院將近四分之一的員工出來制止Fusco可能就真的不存在了....

在那之後小錘看到Fusco就滿肚子火說什麼也不肯原諒，之後是Turing出來主持秩序才讓這場鬧劇結束，Fusco也沒吃虧得到一盒滿滿的餅乾～

Turing今天飛快地處理完公司的事後趕緊來到超市裡補貨，前幾天都偷懶的補貨也懶得再大包小包的走啊走的

小錘最近特別忙碌與院長協議了個約定，幫忙訓練一個住院醫師就幾個月就好，代價就是可以想請假就請假，小錘當然贊成不過平日就少了點時間陪Turing但假日多的是可以陪個一整天，

Turing當然也贊成她可多了不少自己的時間，況且小錘只是早了點去醫院中午少休息一下下辦間還是固定，根本沒啥大影響，

超市裡走著走著剛好在特價巧克力棒，Turing看了看包裝感覺真不錯吃的樣子，順手拿了幾盒放入購物車內，平常小錘什麼零食都愛，整天吃吃吃的，

大包小包採買完回家的Turing將東西放置好後打開了那數量多又特價的巧克力棒吃了起來，

不吃還好一吃整個是Turing愛的口味，沒太甜夠香可可味嚐起來可口，開心地一連吃了好幾個吃著吃著Turing又打開電腦玩耍了起來，

巧克力誘人使得Turing一口接一口的吃像吃不夠似的，連Bear在一旁盯著想討取Turing都沒理它，吃到開心的都忘了時間，直到Shaw回家開門

Turing才趕緊去準備晚飯，小錘最近心情不好上班的時候身邊都有個跟屁蟲跟著什麼問題都在問，連上個廁所都要來煩她動作又慢又笨的，

反應也不夠快整天就是一直催促急診，吃餅乾的時候還得‘分享’不分享被Turing發現又會被打，煩都煩死了好不容易下了班解脫了又餓得要死，

竟然晚餐還沒有準備好，小錘環顧四周看到那好奇模樣的巧克力棒開心的吃了起來，入口即化的巧克力搭配著酥脆的餅乾完美的搭配，

小錘也不自主地一直吃一直吃，一直吃到Turing那句‘吃飯了’才停止進食，開心地去吃剛煎好的牛排，吃得飽飽開心的小錘乖乖的跑去洗碗，

才正準備洗完就聽到Turing一陣怒吼「Sameen Shaw！Bear!」 Shaw慌張地跑了過去一定是Bear闖了什麼大禍，快去解圍一下，

一來到沙發那就看到Turing拿著剛剛那個餅乾的包裝盒氣噗噗的，「是誰？ 把我的餅乾吃掉了 Bear是不是！」

Bear一臉無辜的看了看Turing小熊嘴裡也沒有任何巧克力味，況且Turing不是隨便放著有大概把包裝壓了下避免接觸太多空氣，

才剛覺得不是小熊的錯小錘就緊張得跑了過來，Turing看了看眼前這個剛剛‘坐’在這邊等晚餐的人，平常就特別愛‘吃’的人，

什麼都想吃的人這太明顯了，「Sameen妳為什麼把我的巧克力吃掉？」 Turing生氣地問著

小錘看了看Turing她沒說不能吃啊吃一下而已這麼生氣，Shaw也覺得奇怪「我吃幾口而已」 無所謂的說著

Turing倒了倒包裝袋一點點的餅乾削削跑了出來，真的吃到一點都不剩，Turing插了插腰正準備說句話時小錘先開口了「我現在去買給妳」

咻的一聲就消失了，Turing真心覺得真的把小錘調教得很好！！

Shaw出門的路上覺得這件事沒處理好，不知道會造成什麼蝴蝶效應，，衝衝忙忙地在超市裡補著貨，還不忘再多拿一些零食餅乾的還多買了幾樣自己愛的東西，

才過沒多久Shaw就買了同款巧克力棒回來補償就這麼乖乖地盯著Turing吃個過癮，Turing還是有些生氣小錘太愛吃了，還不怎麼胖更討厭，

吃著吃著就又生氣打了好幾下笨蛋，「妳幹嘛都給妳買回來了」Shaw伸手試圖阻擋攻擊一邊說著

「妳就欠揍」Turing一點也沒有放過意思誰叫這人吃她東西又一直盯著她看，晚上又要睡她還一直吃不會胖！

被打得莫名其妙的小錘也只能默默的接受，想著想著要利用剛剛多買的那幾樣東西等下要好好欺負一下Turing，

才剛洗完澡的Turing一眼就看到了那個委屈哭哭樣的小錘，剛剛就沒太兇都很合理也不知道她在可憐些什麼東西，

「今天我生日」 微微的小嘴有些嘟起小錘那樣說道，大概已經十幾年覺得麻煩沒過過生日了，但在Turing面前就怎樣都要過禮物、獎品、報酬不可少

Turing覺得莫名其妙.... 「都沒聽妳說妳又想幹麻」後退一步警覺性高的說著

「禮物啊我要禮物」小錘像著要糖吃的孩子說道

「我每天煮飯給妳吃對這麼好妳還要什麼禮物」Turing一邊說著一邊將那隻亂跑的小手抓個正著

「就要禮物」 小錘堅定的說著

「妳隨便說個一天就要我相信」Turing也不是省油的燈看了看小變態說著

Shaw翻了翻那破破爛爛的皮夾拿出那張照片蠢極了的駕照在Turing面前晃啊晃的，「沒騙妳 我要禮物」 笑著的模樣討厭死了

「明天給妳」 Turing看了看那可憐的皮夾明天隨便買個皮夾打發一下就好

「不要 要現在」 小錘壞心的不停摸著

「嘖」 Turing表示抗議

「沒有就現在隨便我」Shaw靈巧的手指一顆顆的解開Turing胸前的釦子，有效率又帶點挑逗

「妳真的很討厭，我哪天不隨便妳？」 Turing整個人都站了起來表示抗議，小錘花招太多實在不討喜，每天每一刻每次獨處都只想一次次地把她占有

「那今天玩一樣沒玩過的」委屈的小錘說著歪著頭卻帶點不懷好意

「恩」Turing點點頭，畢竟是他家小錘生日誰叫之前沒特別注意過，可得好好補償一下，能被怎樣不就每天都會發生的事嗎？

小錘笑嘻嘻的模樣蠢極了開開心心地拉著Turing洗個澡，不時偷偷摸摸的偷襲一下，但卻又快速地將身體洗淨跑出了浴室，Turing才覺得奇怪，但心裡卻有個不好的預感...

明堂一向最多的人蹦蹦跳跳地跑了出去留下那脫個精光渾身濕透的Omega就不太對勁，盡可能的拖延了洗澡的時間又緩慢的吹了頭髮，有點害怕的模樣實在令人陶醉，

「在拖拖拉拉下去等下加倍」 一旁嚴肅低沈的聲音傳了出來，看來今天沒有好過的意思....

「討厭鬼」 Turing罵著小錘稍微一點點地加快速度

才剛洗個舒服的Turing一進到房間看見討厭鬼的模樣實在令她想趕緊逃離，Shaw下半身赤裸裸的展現了出來，上半身那件有點污漬的上衣很惱人，

但奇怪的正好凸顯了那根肉棒的可怕，與以往不同的模樣令人顫抖，整根勃起就夠讓人站不住腳小錘還狠心的讓陰莖沾滿了黑色的醬，微微的都有點凝固，整隻黑嚕嚕的，

興奮的前端又分泌了液體整根熱狗一動一動的，順著前端洞口流出的透明液體順著黑又粗的小Sameen流了下來路途遙遠的流著，無邊無際的長度與寬度Turing吞了吞口水，

「不是喜歡吃巧克力棒」 Shaw忍著想打手槍的慾望看著那略些緊張的Turing說著

「沒有」 Turing害怕的頭低低的不敢抬頭微弱的聲音說道，卻看到貼心的小錘多鋪了一件床單免得弄髒了床

「還沒有，剛剛誰為了巧克力棒打我」 Shaw有個無比的氣勢嚴肅的說著，驕傲的姿態搭配著低下那傲人的神雕不管誰看了都會害怕

平常省油的燈Turing今天可是無法逃脫，剛剛說好會補償生日的現在可不能說話不算話，「沒有...」嘴硬的Turing可不想先中了埋伏，

早有準備的Shaw指了指底下那根硬梆梆的棒棒將身體躺好笑著說著「喜歡吃巧克力棒我給妳準備好了，用舔的吃乾淨」

Turing雙頰快速泛紅那根雞雞太過可怕，渾身沾滿了巧克力醬這全舔乾淨....可不是幾分鐘可以搞定的.....「太.....甜了會....蛀牙」Turing試圖輾轉局勢

「太甜？吃完有牛奶可以配」小錘稍微坐起身體拉了拉Turing靠得更近，渾身有些發燙的Turing動也不敢動的盯著小錘，一邊說著

「Sameen我不要玩這樣妳換別的」才剛說完Turing可憐兮兮的模樣得人疼

但小錘怎能輕易放過這次機會，況且剛剛好不容易才將巧克力醬塗滿整個敏感部位，那罐巧克力醬全用盡了可不能浪費，小錘接連地問著

「是誰討厭浪費食物？」

「是誰說今天要陪我玩的」

Turing有點想放棄這樣太超過了拉，繼續故意耗著時間想耍賴，小錘當然也有想過這問題，看了看故意裝死的Turing，命令著

「不要的話，褲子脫掉」充血使得肉棒溫度升高巧克力有些融化的流了下來，小錘可趕緊想個辦法

「不要....」Turing講給螞蟻聽的說著，不停晃動身體小小反抗

「都不要？那我要抓妳過來」 小錘講得兇狠清楚明瞭

害怕的Turing拖拖拉拉的將褲子脫掉手掌向內兩手交和的擋住內褲那的小瓢蟲部位，小錘看得更是興奮高亢的聲音說著「手拿開」

Turing扭扭捏捏的將手放往兩邊，今天到底做錯什麼又一直被欺負.... 手才拿開趕緊轉身過去不讓看見，好想蹲下Turing是這麼想的，

眼尖的小錘當然發現異樣了「轉過來.... 」再次聽到命令的Turing心不甘情不願的轉了過來，今天那條深紫色的小內褲讓前面那一攤水更加明顯，

不想搓破Turing小謊言小錘假裝沒有發現的繼續說「內褲也脫掉」 Turing橫豎也是死還是將小內褲給脫了下來，脫下的那瞬間粘粘的液體牽絲了內褲，

小錘睜大雙眼好想快點進入，吸了口氣再次命令「趴著，我好好罰妳」今天小錘就是想要口交說什麼也不能讓他得逞，Turing想了想打幾下屁股是可以接受的，

Turing一個口令一個動作的趴好，屁股翹起膝蓋跪在床上等待迎接更加興奮的狀態，雖然他死也不會承認的東西，趴好之後下體忽然感到被手指檢查，

那隻壞心的手刻意地剝開那微微有些開合的小穴，Turing下的身體往前一動，啪 啪 啪 三下俐落的巴掌就這麼打再細皮嫩肉的屁股上，

「還動！ 要好好懲罰了」 小錘故意想引起Turing求饒，但Turing一點反應也沒有，反正就是被打幾下屁股怕什麼.... 只是微紅的屁股今天辛苦了

原本只是想舔舔小穴好來個69招數看來無法達成成就，小錘看了看那趴的好好的翹屁股，說道「小嘴不吃巧克力棒棒讓小穴吃個夠！」

Turing嚇得趕緊回頭這時小錘才正準備將肉棒抬起對準洞口來個棒棒入侵，「還跑！」 Turing又跑掉小錘這下可不高興了，小錘故意假裝很生氣，

「在這樣明天後天大後天都別想下床」 語帶威脅的說著兇狠的小錘Turing常見一點也沒有怕的意思，可是這麼多天別想下床這她可是辦得到的，

Turing遲疑了一下可愛的模樣說道「把巧克力弄掉才可以，會感染」不得不承認有時候看到Shaw的大肉棒都會感到興奮.....濕透...想被寵愛...

「乾淨的不會」Shaw解釋著

「不要」苟延殘喘的Turing還是死都不肯

「舔乾淨就沒事」Shaw發誓今天一定讓Turing吃得飽飽飽的巧克力

Turing又在裝傻不動，肉棒有些等不及了Shaw趁著這個機會將Turing壓制好，扶著陰莖準備插入大幹一場，「不要!不要！不要！」 Turing嚇個半死

連忙求饒這下如果幹進去，到時候小錘肯定幫小穴洗乾淨那可不得了了，會被怎樣清理她可不想想像，

「不要什麼？」

「別....」 

「什麼」 小錘頂著肉棒一點點地用著外邊的巧克力抹上嬌嫩的貝殼上，微燙有些融化的巧克力塗在外邊，誘人的模樣讓Shaw才剛問完伸舌將那甜蜜蜜的東西，

舔得一乾二淨， 「越來越甜裡面更甜」一邊說著一邊又將舌深入那帶著甜美蜜泉小穴裡，

「啊.....恩......恩.....」 Turing喜歡小錘的舔舔招數但害怕大黑屌忽然插入.....

「Sameen～～」溫柔的叫著忙碌的愛人

「怎麼？要進去囉」小錘一邊說著一邊在將小頭插入一點點

Turing深吸一口氣拉下臉小聲的說「我要吃......」Shaw聽到Turing這麼說停下動作，又問了問「想吃什麼？」 小錘開心的耳朵都紅了，如果她有尾巴應該都搖斷了，

雙手掩面不說話的Turing怎樣也不肯說，這可讓小錘得逞了「不知道要吃什麼巧克力棒棒要進去搗了～」 Shaw將肉棒靠在皺摺處一移動可能就會滑了進去，

Turing這樣真的不行了..... 「要吃..... 要吃」 

「吃什麼啊」小錘笑著眼睛都要瞇成一條線等待著

「Sameen的巧克力棒棒」Omega還是說了出來，眼前的巨物跳動了一下.....

Shaw高興死了趕緊恢復享受姿勢兩腿大開等待入喉，Shaw看了看底下的大寶貝想了想還是先制止了她的小可愛「等等 等等」 Turing聽到她這麼說整個人放鬆了下來，

總算像個人了小錘可沒太過分的硬要她幫她吹，才剛在心裡好好誇獎一下卻看到臭壞錘拿著剛剛用完殘餘一點點的巧克力罐子，努力抹了剩下的巧克力，一點點地把肉棒塗個完整，

「好了，可以吃了」 抹完開心的小錘提醒著Turing饗宴開始了

Turing低下頭彎著身體將臉湊到大棒棒的旁邊仔仔細細的看了看黑醜醜，今天醜到不可思議.....Turing伸出小舌輕舔了側邊的巧克力，卻發現肉棒上的巧克力一點變化也沒有，

懊惱不已的Turing用手將肉棒扶好張開嘴含著肉棒，盡可能的一次放入口中，進入後小舌沒閒著拼命舔弄前端厚重巧克力的部位試圖讓它融化下來，

口腔內的溫度讓肉棒上的巧克力一點點的融化下來，Turing搭配著小嘴套弄不停的進去吃著巧克力戰利品，吸著舔著悶著，小錘微微的腰有些用力起來，

Turing將肉棒吐了出來看了看上方的巧克力吃的差不多乾淨了，再稍微加強一點就可以了，沿著肉棒底部舔了上去一點小角落都不放過，

小錘爽的眼睛都不敢張開看Turing那雙大眼再看下去就要喝牛奶了，還不到一小時呢....這是生日禮物說什麼也得繼續

真的要不行了小錘決定以毒攻毒張開雙眼看了看那認真吃著巧克力棒的Turing，好險Turing沒跟他對到眼，不然真的就要出來了......

但Turing也是厲害久沒練習技術還是一樣好，小錘越看越忍不住只好想辦法轉化焦點，「好吃嗎？」小錘問著，認真舔著巧克力棒的Turing將肉棒一個深入地搖搖頭，

Shaw笑著回應這個意見接著說「真的很喜歡巧克力棒接著有巧克力球讓妳嚐嚐」身體不自主的抖動有夠享受實在過癮，Turing翻了個白眼還是低下頭，

像舔冰棒那樣輕觸黑球碰一下又舔一下，逗得小錘不停移動身體才一不注意就整個包覆肉球，球上的巧克力較少才含沒幾次就吃個一乾二淨，Turing不斷地吞吞吐吐，

面面俱到的照顧一不注意噗噗噗噗，滿嘴都是搭配的巧克力牛奶，黏稠稠又熟悉的味道還是一樣令人討厭，Turing伸手想拿衛生紙卻被一旁舒暢的壞蛋拒絕，

「我精心為您調配的牛奶還不快喝下去」

Turing只想打人但又想到今天是小錘生日只好整口吞下，吞完後再次確認沒有一絲絲的殘留後說著「開心了沒？」

小錘爽的不停地深呼吸笑得讓人不習慣，拿起那根剛吐完精華的肉棒仔細瞧瞧「都吃乾淨了嗎？」

「妳很討厭」Turing撥開Shaw那隻變態手再次東翻西找的尋找可能被放大的遺漏，再小心翼翼的用口舌售後服務一下，

「吃乾淨了那要放進去了」話才剛說完Turing就恢復趴妥的小狗姿勢，一次又一次的達到高潮被壽星操得昏睡過去～


	33. Chapter 33

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
隔天後貼心的Turing還是去買了個皮夾打算送給小錘，順便幫她好好整理一下亂糟糟的皮夾，不能說的上整齊但收據有點亂亂的。

才剛翻開那破爛就不太對勁，除了幾張常用卡外兩張特別突兀的駕照吸引了注意，Turing拿了出來看了看，昨天那張”號稱”生日的駕照與另外一張不太一樣，

邊緣有點破損，照片黏貼的部分也不太整齊，卡片上列印的字細看帶有毛邊，但上面的出生日期兩張不一樣年份也差了六年，照片確實是她家小錘不過怪的那張臉黑的奇怪，模糊不清。

又左右翻了翻看了看Turing發現問題了。那張怪異的駕照是假的很明顯就是高中時候想偷喝酒特別買的假駕照。

臉瞬間黑掉的Turing整把火都上來了，這個小王八蛋昨天用這種三腳貓的騙術讓她服務了這麼久！最後還被弄超多次！還那種理所當然的態度！

Turing衝到正在看電視的小錘面前，生氣起來的Turing在小錘眼裡就是個擋到電視的人，小錘沒想太多只是不斷左探右探的找角度，

「妳擋到我電視了」Shaw一邊說著還用手往左邊揮了揮，因為Turing一直動電視真的變得很難看到

Turing沒有反應只是捏了捏皮夾動也不動的，Shaw看著今天不知道又發什麼神經的Turing好聲好氣的又說了句

「借過」

Turing看了那小欠揍用力的將皮夾往小錘臉上砸去，反應極快的外科醫生穩穩的抓住。

「送我？」一點也沒異樣的說還開心的笑，天真的以為Turing不會發現

「送妳！今天不把妳打死我姓倒過來拼」Turing才剛說完整個人撲了上去就是一陣打

Shaw怕Turing的頭撞到桌子只顧著那顆寶貝的頭，卻讓Turing往死裡打拼命揍著，沒反抗的也沒出意見

Turing也覺得奇怪停下動作看著，一臉無所謂的小錘根本不怕，只顧著說著

「頭沒撞到吧？」

Turing一臉不高興繼續打，討厭死了越想越氣昨天那什麼鬼東西，打了一會Turing心情才平復下來，停下動作看著討厭錘，

小錘也只在一旁乖乖等著，氣到有些氣喘吁吁的Turing說著「昨天那張駕照是假的，你這個騙子」

Oops

小錘當然知道會被發現只是沒想過會如此快速，眼神忽然變化乖乖的看著Turing卻一句話也沒說，Turing看她那樣子大概是知錯了也沒在追究，

Shaw就這麼看著Turing沒在繼續生氣下去自己也沒在發生什麼的，看著新皮夾開開心心的笑著，跟Turing是同個牌子的顏色也是一樣的。

—————————————————————-  
其實Turing是考慮過也分析過，自己已經到這個年紀了，也蠻想有個孩子。

小錘的基因不錯長相優質體力好、腦袋聰明的就是脾氣差了點身高矮了點，不過這些特質她自己都有，或許跟小錘生個孩子是不錯的選擇，

最近小錘也都故意的射在裡面，Turing也沒什麼太大意見，但小錘一點表示也沒有，有點不負責任。

「Sameen~」

「幹嘛？」每次被Turing這樣叫身上的毛就會豎起來，但自己又挺喜歡的

身旁的Bear也一起抬起頭來，白白有一半的時間在叫黑黑的時候都是有吃的，Bear開心的看著尾巴搖的快速

但白白今天手上沒任何吃的只是一張紙抱怨的說著「Sameen妳稅單還要繳多少稅？」

Shaw想了想也沒特別注意金額的問著「怎麼了？」

「每個月都有扣稅了五月還要在拔一層皮，真討厭」Turing一邊抱怨一遍又認認真真的看著稅單，政府黑心！

Shaw想了想又抓了抓頭覺得這是個千載難逢的好機會說著：「不然妳跟我一起報」Turing又氣又好笑整個人有些呆滯心想這算求婚嗎？雖然心臟怦然一跳有點小鹿亂撞，

開心的不得了，但還是覺得詭異小錘的思考邏輯與常人不同常常跟她講東她講西，就像上次小錘開心地講著上東城有家拉麵很好吃，湯汁濃郁不膩、

麵條煮得恰到好處Q彈有勁配菜毫不馬呼，還有那糖心蛋還有那驚人的叉燒肉，拉麵師傅又是道地的日本老師傅，整個厲害到不行，其他炸物也都爽口，

小錘那時講的口水都要滴下來了，Turing越聽越想吃小錘也保證帶她去吃拉麵，還相約下次一起去吃

沒想到才過不到一週那天正在思考約會晚餐的兩人，在Turing的要求下去吃了拉麵，不過卻不是上東城的那家而是街口那家沒有那麼令人讚賞的湯頭拉麵，

Turing整個心情覺得莫名其妙，

不是說要帶她去吃的？結果怎麼差這麼多....後來才發現在小錘奇怪的世界裡那天的好吃拉麵就在講完的那天結束，並不是下次吃拉麵就是那家...

因為Turing沒有講清楚.....到底要吃哪家拉麵！

「一起報妳要繳嗎？」要講清楚Turing是這麼想的接著問

Shaw點頭如搗蒜小狗般單純的眼神似乎透露出什麼，卻不好意思的沒在說一句話，繼續盯著電視看啊看的，Turing有時也搞不太懂電視到底有什麼好看的，小錘整天看啊看的

Turing等的有點久有些不耐煩氣氛有些尷尬「那我的給你繳」才剛說完就把稅單放在桌上跑去廚房爆爆米花了....

Shaw以為Turing會開心的對她又親又抱又愛的，畢竟這可是個求婚但事實是什麼也沒發生心想大概是暗示的不夠，又接著說：「那節點稅更好」

Turing不想當那欣喜雀躍的笨蛋這一點也不浪漫的求婚蠢死了，一點話題性都沒有要是她真的答應了，再過幾年或是什麼派對上講出來不是笑死人

‘Shaw怎麼求婚的？’

‘恩... ’

‘當初開口跟我說我們一起報稅’

‘對我說讓我們節點稅’

‘一起少點稅’

‘節源開流’

‘省錢’

Turing想了想這太爛了，越講越節省字好像很小氣一樣，而且這理由好像是為了錢一樣，不行不行Turing快速的爆了爆爆米花，拿到小錘面前一起吃著，

「妳處理就好」淡淡的回了這一句沒在說什麼..... 總不能叫小錘跟自己結婚吧.....

oops 小錘的第一次求婚失敗了

除了在母親的建議（逼迫）下Shaw有了想婚的念頭，卻在這朝夕相處下有了更多自己不曾擁有過的感覺，從一開始的喜歡愛慕轉換成一種特別的東西，

想知道Turing今天做了什麼？ 午餐吃了什麼？有什麼想跟她分享的？還是又發生了什麼有趣的事？開心嗎？難過嗎？會沮喪嗎？

雖然一開始的認識比較特別，但自己畢竟也是Turing的人了，不不不是Turing是她的人了小錘是這麼想的，所以說什麼也該好好談一談結婚的問題，

Turing心地善良善解人意可愛又甜美的模樣令人陶醉，更別說那聰明絕頂的腦袋Shaw不得不承認這女人起碼比他聰明一倍以上，反應極快思考邏輯迅速，

還有個超強記憶體與無邊無際的硬碟儲存能力，說什麼也不能不娶回家！

小錘是有想過先生個孩子再來打算，不過在Turing未被標記的情況下或許很難懷孕，畢竟兩人都試過非常多次，但標記可不是說標記就標記的還得先有個好說法再來執行，

求婚與結婚這件重要的事得先做到才行.... 或許Turing是個喜歡浪漫求婚的人，小錘是這麼想的...

這天才剛下班小錘就開著那輛顯眼的車停在Turing公司樓下，就引來了一陣注目，才剛上車小錘就讓Turing放了一百二十個心Bear已經喂過玩具也買新的給它也帶去散步了，

今天不會鬧脾氣的去咬Turing寶貝的鞋子，隨即車子開往那家高級到不行的餐廳一陣愉快的用餐下，Turing老覺得氣氛有點詭異周圍的一桌一桌都輪流上演著求婚的戲碼，

當甜點上桌時那顆閃耀精緻的鑽戒就這麼躺在上面，Turing看了看這...... 又看了看小錘有些變扭的浪漫用餐有些不自在的想說些什麼 卻又開不了口，

「這甜點有怪東西我要客訴」Turing看了看那難言小錘說了說，正當想伸手換服務生過來時，Shaw快速的將自己的與Turing對換，

「沒有沒有我的跟你換」 Shaw根本不敢開口這裡人太多，一成功就得當眾接吻還得迎接那歡呼與拍手好奇怪，而且Turing平常不管遇到什麼樣的服務態度，

都是笑臉迎人的不會抱怨不會生氣，小費可是一點也都不會少給，今天這樣子想投訴太不Turing了，

小錘將戒指收好默默地吃著那一點也不甜的甜點，有些沮喪的宣告第二次的浪費求婚失敗.....

回去之後又覺得Turing應該是覺得餐廳人太多不自在，才會那樣不理她又想了想決定再給她一個驚喜，這種事可是事不過三，

平時喜歡看看電影的Turing今天被小錘帶到了電影院，但電影卻遲遲不開始托三拖四的不播放，整個廳也只有他們兩人詭異得要死，且這部電影真的堪稱史上最無趣電影，

才看到一半Turing就靠在小錘的身上睡了，到了結束片尾都放完了Turing還睡得香甜，Shaw也不想打擾她家寶貝只好宣告第三次的電影院求婚失敗.....

oops

國慶日在Shaw母親Jessica熱烈的歡迎下Turing受邀參加她家的聚會，一如往常熱情的Jessica還是整個圍繞在Turing身邊好想趕快把自家女兒推銷出去，

這可是他長這麼大以來女兒的第一個對象還維持了那麼久！！ 還一同養了條狗！！ 這紀錄輝煌簡直是神！！

還有他倆那互看的眼神有夠甜蜜自己毫無存在感，小錘還是讓抓到空擋的母親逮到苦口婆心的勸說趕緊求婚，小錘只顧著抓著頭說著好好好，

這可讓她母親開心極了，Shaw家有女初長成這下真的長大了！ 當晚看煙火的兩人緊緊相依小錘卻沒好好利用這浪漫時刻，母親可是氣壞了。

從小就是飛毛腿的小錘是足球校隊，速度奇快反應快腳法順暢又令人猜不透，每每比賽都是一場大秀觀眾都看著不亦樂乎，要不是後來覺得無聊現在早就不知道是什麼巨星，

踢球時一直送來的花癡不討喜，而且有時候弄太髒母親都親自刷洗的有夠辛苦，而且小錘不喜歡慶祝進球這遊戲不適合她....但這卻是個了不起的回憶。

Turing今天一路被牽著來到小錘的母校，榮譽榜上那一座座獎盃與獎牌，一張張鑲了金邊的獎狀，那最厲害的角色當然是那當年嚇壞眾人的小個子前鋒Sameen Shaw，

Shaw開心地笑啊笑的一邊提著當年勇的說著，來到了一面櫥窗面前那場完封的冠軍戰4:0，單膝跪下的小錘拿出了放在口袋中的戒指說著：「Caroline Turing」

Turing挑了一邊的眉毛該不會真的這麼爛的求婚吧...提著當年勇說著當年騷的地方要求婚！！ 歪著頭仔細聽著的Turing繼續觀察著還能有什麼怪東西，

「當年冠軍賽我們完封六屆冠軍，我踢進了四球來到今天妳‘完封’了我」Shaw真誠的說著但卻感到 Turing嘴角一絲絲的在抽動有點想笑，

小錘接著說：「今天在歷史面前妳願意嫁給我嗎？」

噗茲 

Turing嘴角失守的還是大笑了起來，好爛好爛真的很爛 「哈哈哈哈 哈哈哈哈哈哈啊」 Turing只是不停的笑著，小錘好蠢，還跪在地上的小錘不敢動，

還在那乖乖的等著答案Turing只好先冷靜下來，看著那雙可憐的小眼說「不要」

oops 第四次求婚失敗.......

說什麼也要娶到Turing的小錘趁著國慶假期帶 Turing來到他玩起來也很驕傲的高爾夫球場，但Turing說什麼也不肯去只吵著要去玩迷你高爾夫，

浪漫程度跟以後拿來說嘴的感覺真的有差，不過Turing能答應真的比較重要，小錘不像之前急迫的想要求婚而是一洞一洞的慢慢陪她家Turing玩，

整個過程有趣Turing很有亂打跟空間概念，Shaw輸得一塌糊塗也只能笑著認賠，不過就在第十七洞時小錘很堅持的這次球Turing去撿，

Turing彎了下去洞口裡除了那顆翻山越嶺的小白球外就屬那顆一直沒作用的戒指最搶眼了，Turing將戒指拿了起來大聲的說著：

「Sameen看我撿到什麼 我們等下拿去當舖～」 Shaw快昏倒了Turing真的很過分........ 第五次求婚失敗


	34. Chapter 34

ooc 預警

abo 預警

醫生(A)Sameen Shaw 工程師(O)Caroline Turing

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
趁著天氣好Shaw帶著Turing一同躺在德州老家的花園裡，空氣中淡淡的牧草香與無邊無際的天空兩人陶醉相依著。

Shaw一邊指著天空上的雲朵解釋著雲的種類，Turing一點也沒在聽滿腦子都是這雲長得像飛機這片像煙囪，

才聊沒多久小錘忽然安靜了一下Turing轉了頭看了看，「怎麼了？」

「沒有」小錘略有不安的怪怪

剛剛說的那幾片雲默默的都飄啊飄的，卻被一架小紅飛機給搶走目光，那輛猶如農藥飛機的小紅在天空不停的繞著圈，

「它在幹嘛？」繞的有點久了Turing真心覺得有點吵...

小錘沒有回應她默默的繼續看著，就在這時飛機後段出現了一條布，上方清清楚楚寫著”Marry Me”Shaw趕緊起身的看著有些放空的Turing期待著什麼，

Turing什麼反應也沒有只說道「我想睡了.....」就那麼假裝睡著了....

Oops 第六次......

第六次求婚還是失敗第七次小錘決定來點不一樣的。

「Turing我背好癢妳幫我抓一下」Shaw一邊手短的抓不到一邊慢慢靠近，

「都不認真洗澡」Turing隔著衣服抓了抓小錘的背，但背癢的那位好像沒被抓到點一樣的不停扭動，

「還是癢是不是長東西了」Shaw一邊抱怨一邊表現出可憐的樣子，

Turing也覺得奇怪拉開小錘的上衣一探究竟，不看還好一看莫名其妙，小錘的背上有個超大的紋身貼紙上面寫著”Turing Marry Me”

「真的長了怪東西我要去洗手了」不聽不看不聞不問這是Turing對小錘這陣子瘋狂求婚的處理方式，

「長什麼了？」越抓越癢Shaw也有點害怕會不會真的長了什麼

「不知道，黏在背上的東西太爛整個壞掉了」Turing理也沒理的跑去洗手.....

「我黏很久.....」Shaw小聲的說著

「都歪了......」

Oops

「德州有沙灘的妳知道嗎?」Shaw一邊說著一邊享受著眼前的牛排，有點不是很認真，

「妳想去?」Turing老覺得在Shaw家被當魚缸裏的金魚不太喜歡，能去走走不是壞事，整天一直被看一直被看的，

「等下去隔天一早再回來？」

「嗯」Turing點了點頭

Turing一路上都在等待不適宜的求婚戲碼，但一直都沒發生，小錘一樣愛吃一樣色一樣對她愛護有加，

就在隔天一早Shaw帶著Turing來到沙灘上散步時那漂流木上整整齊齊的排列文字，Turing只想到那人到底撿了多久木頭排了多久才排好那段”Marry Me”

Turing拉了拉小錘的手說：「Sameen要是我們在住一天，今天晚上就不用撿營火了」

Oops

小錘回到家後又認真思考，這件大事需要隊友，得好好計劃一下。

晚餐後Turing坐在沙發上享受小錘的腳底按摩，這是某一次健行後的獎勵，一次過後Turing每天都會可憐兮兮的說腳酸，Turing正被按的享受，

Bear指甲的腳步聲漸漸逼近，Bear的毛柔軟好摸這個時候摸摸Bear很恰當，

「Bear來」Turing慵懶的喚著小狗，舒服的眼睛都要張不開了，來到沙發旁的Bear可不孤單嘴裡咬著一張咬破的紙板，開心的搖著尾巴～

字卡上的”Marry Me”破破爛爛真不知道經歷了什麼，「Sameen妳看！小熊要跟我求婚了!」

一旁黑黑的臉變得更黑無邊無際的黑......

豬隊友沒有用Shaw放棄訓練Bear咬板子，就上網找找其他辦法，有人上演一齣歌舞劇的方式求婚，有的人拍了彼此相處的影片搭配文字，小錘沒辦法她討厭拍照....

更無法搞個場面浩大的歌舞劇情，拿了一大束花束又覺得被拒絕了很難過，只想找些簡單的花招來搞定，看著看著看到一本書的介紹，裡面的小畫冊是翻頁書，

翻到最後是戒指Shaw決定買了這本書來求婚，當她將那本小畫冊遞過去時，心臟還是噗通撲通得跳有些緊張，Turing快速的翻阿翻的，最後只得出一個結論，

「Sameen妳怎麼這麼遜不自己畫」

第十次..... 還是失敗

十次了耶! 有夠丟臉以後有人問起來，鐵定尷尬，我當年可是求了N次婚老婆才答應得，全球知名的外科醫生，讓多少少女心死的Alpha，長相更是不用話說，怎麼偏偏求婚這件事笑死人，

小錘再次冷靜想想到底有甚麼辦法可以讓Turing點頭，這次就由Turing喜歡的東西著手，Turing平常就特別喜歡計算機但這部分是小錘罩門，得再找個豬隊友幫忙......

她的哥哥Cole恰巧有著計算機天賦，她撥通電話過去時卻奇怪的發現老大哥現在待在紐約，已經待好一陣子了但卻沒有來找過一次這親愛的妹妹，這可夠奇怪了。

趁著Turing與Grace的聚餐約會小錘把握良機的去找哥哥，才發現最近忙碌又認真拼事業的老哥早在前一陣子就交了男朋友，Jason Greenfield有著一點點凌亂地鬍渣，

整齊的頭髮，性格良好感覺沒甚麼大的脾氣是個紳士Omega，與她的哥哥一樣同是IT人才，一向直接的小錘開口就是想請哥哥幫忙設計一款遊戲，她自己試了很久一指神功的她，

連簡單的幾個代碼都打得非常困難平常Turing也都在想偷偷練習都很困難，只能畫畫設計寫完劇情大綱，幫忙寫的遊戲簡單好破關最後的結論小錘會自己搞定，

妹控哥哥看了看Jason兩人就在晚餐結束後沒多久，輕鬆地搞定這款遊戲，但根據這項設計遊戲裡的人物，小錘真的畫得有些詭異......而且劇情爛透了

這幾天沒被求婚騷擾的Turing開始有點想念小錘黑黑得沮喪的臉，大概等了三天小錘捲土重來!

「Turing~」 Shaw一如往常的呼喚小愛人

「幹嘛~」

「給妳看個東西」

Turing走近一看電腦上有著一款8Bit遊戲，畫面底色全是黑，設計簡單到一個不行主角又矮又胖，頭髮幾乎蓋住了臉.... 「我一直破不了關妳玩玩看」Shaw一臉可憐的說著

玩遊戲不是Turing的專長但就是想看看這次能有甚麼花招，不玩還好這遊戲就是一直往右邊跑，偶爾會出現毒香菇但只要跳過就可以解決，且主角手裡還拿著兩把槍，

卻一直沒甚麼機會能用到，雙槍耶! 一發子彈都沒開!怪物根本不可怕就在耐心快磨完快睡著時，老天保佑這遊戲結束了，畫面跳到一個史上最破爛慶祝頒獎，

一個如同主角般矮又胖的小人物站在頒獎台上說著'You Win Marry Me"這黑黑矮矮的小人還不停地高舉雙手歡呼，手裡還拿著幾乎大于小人物十倍的戒指，

贏了遊戲還要嫁人?? 這甚麼道理阿? Turing實在不能理解看了看不是8Bit的小錘說著「妳好沒心遊戲還請別人幫妳做」

小錘當下呆住這是怎麼被發現的圖是她畫的，劇情是她設計的後面結尾是她推掉超多手術自己搞定的，怎麼可能還是被發現......

Turing也發現她的疑惑「畫面差這麼多 沒心 」 小錘只好默默自我反省頭低低的沒看到Turing臉上高興的臉，笑得多美麗阿~~

第十二次小錘覺得上次的遊戲有打動Turing了，再努力點一定可以成功。特別買了塊拼圖在晚餐後與Turing一起奮戰，但奇怪的是這幅拼圖沒有盒子，也幾乎整片底都是白色的，

Turing做甚麼都厲害搞定一塊同色系的拼圖是件容易的事，拼完後上面黑黑的字就寫著”Marry Me”，Turing實在忍不住了還是想潑點冷水，

「Sameen妳可以再懶一點，都給我拼......」

Shaw真的很難過

十三十三這次花點體力來搞定! 平常就熱愛運動的小錘最近拉著Turing就想一起運動，但只想吹冷氣打電腦的阿宅怎麼肯.....「我用了手錶紀錄我跑的地方，妳看一下」

Turing其實還真不想看偶爾運動可以但小錘跑起來很可怕，要是跟著一起真的會被累死，但為了滿足一直叫她看的願望，Turing還是看了一下，這軌跡剛好就在住家附近，

形成了一段文字 ”Marry Me”，「妳這麼會跑垃圾怎麼都不拿去丟」 Turing看了看說了這句又意外發現兩個Y的中間有點小凸起來，小錘很寵她那天破壞路線去買個她思思念念的貝果....

Oops不過失敗還是失敗

字卡 字卡!!

小錘想起曾經與Turing一起看電影的時候看到一個片段是字卡!! 第十四次有著落了!! 那時候Turing明顯覺得感動

才剛洗完澡的Turing一出廁所就看到小錘傻傻的站在門口，一看見她出來趕緊按下音樂播放，那首'You're Beautiful'，一邊唱著Shaw一邊翻著字卡，

*歌曲參考:https://youtu.be/oofSnsGkops*

'My life is brilliant'

'I saw an angel'

'You're beautiful, it's true'

'Cause I've got a plan'

'Will you marry me'

但字卡翻的太快歌還沒唱完就翻完了，小錘只能尷尬得站在那，Turing看了看字卡看了看小錘聽著歌

「I will never be with you??」

Shit Oops 小錘應該把歌剪輯一下的........ 再一次的失敗

15次 這次不能再失敗，這天小錘起了個大早用心的準備早餐，東忙西忙得就為了煎好一顆荷包蛋，Turing倒是在一旁清閒悠哉的看著報紙，早餐端上桌時那煎的完美的荷包蛋，

與旁邊用番茄醬擠出 ”Marry Me”的字顯得很搭配，Shaw在一旁笑著等待那期待已久的答案，卻只見Turing拿起叉子快速的將荷包蛋分屍，沾了點番茄醬往嘴裡送....

就這麼破壞了煎了好幾顆才成功的雞蛋，Shaw已經飽到吃不下任何東西....... Oops

下午來到超商的Shaw拿了一隻最愛的冰棒吃著，眼角餘光掃到了冰箱內的可樂，最近的包裝上都有寫字拼拼湊湊的拿來求婚不錯，Shaw跑了好幾家才搞定所有的字，

放入冰箱內等待......但今天不知道怎麼了Turing一直沒去翻冰箱一直都沒去，「Turing幫我拿啤酒好嗎?」小錘說著

「不要 妳不要這麼懶」 心情不好的Turing直接拒絕了，上次小錘一直叫她去冰箱幹嘛幹嘛的時候，一不注意就被壓在冰箱上涼涼的被肏得好幾回，

這次說甚麼也不要主動跑去冰箱找罪....小錘更難過了她今天沒有那個意思的，落敗的模樣Turing還是認輸開了開冰箱可樂罐上的'Will you marry me'吸引了目光，

「買這麼多可樂妳今天晚上要刷馬桶?」

Oops 不應該買這麼多汽水的........

第十七次的想法是認真刷馬桶時想到的，隔天一早Shaw強忍著去廁所的慾望，讓Turing先方便一下不過Turing才剛進去，Shaw就吵著要刷牙，不過哪個地方沒被小錘仔細看過，

Turing一點也不在乎只是當上完廁所時捲筒衛生紙上那一段段昨天剛寫上去的 ”Marry Me”看起來超蠢，Turing想了想跟正在刷牙又在偷看的小錘說著「Sameen 我要大便」

Oops 那段浪漫求婚的文字即將......!!!!......

Shaw在一個跳蚤市場裡看到Turing可能會有點喜歡的手工藝製品俄羅斯娃娃，大的裝小的小的裝小小的，小小得再裝迷你小的，今天看到的這隻很特別足足裝了20隻，

小錘二話不說的買了! 放在桌上準備給Turing驚喜，當Turing一個一個拆開後最後一個的小精緻娃娃上面就套了個這老朋友戒指.....

「Sameen妳挖到寶了!!」

Oops

小錘真的要瘋了今天再求一次就是第十九次了，Turing每次都會回那些不是正常的話來逃避來拒絕來不理她，今天決定在昭告一下天下，Turing平常看報紙比較特別，重大新聞社會時事不看，

影劇八卦財金漲幅不看，就最愛那個填字遊戲每次都玩到上班要遲到還在繼續，Shaw麻煩了前幾年救過的紐約時報編輯自己設計了一份填字遊戲，

但Turing解了一題就覺得今天的題目好爛，1.俄羅斯瑪莎的好朋友是誰? 2.拆房子最重要的工具是什麼? 3計算機之父姓甚麼? 4.你們的反義詞是甚麼? 5.一百平方公尺又稱甚麼?6.不簡單的組成?7.妳願意嫁給我嗎?

Turing看了看填空完最後的答案，填完就會步入圈套，遲遲沒有下筆一旁乾著急的小錘，很焦慮的卻看著Turing說了句「最後一題好難，我上班要遲到了」

出了門，留下Oops小錘

再也經不起任何失敗的Shaw今天下了班拿了一大束玫瑰花來到Turing公司接小愛人下班，Turing看到花沒說甚麼到是一旁的同事起鬨起來，看好戲的想看求婚，

Shaw越看越尷尬只想拉著Turing往旁邊角落躲去那些話在這麼多人面前真說不出口，但眾人期待的眼神關注著，小錘只好找個台階下，

「這我剛剛看到路邊有情侶吵架，人家丟的我不想浪費.......」 Oops 這第二十次，可是她自己搞砸的。


End file.
